Renegades
by dudelove85
Summary: The Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies have been rivals for centuries so when two emotionally unstable Thunder Ninja's acquire their own morphers, sparks are going to fly. It's up to Rocky De Santos, now a teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy, to discover the secrets of these renegade ninja's before they take their grudge against his school too far. Part of the Project Hexagon series.
1. Where The Wild Wind Blows

_Chapter 1 – Where The Wild Wind Blows_

 _February 5 2003 – Wind Ninja Academy, Blue Bay Harbor_

The road leading up into the mountains surrounding the city of Blue Bay Harbor was extremely quiet. Except of a lone red pickup truck heading towards the summit, there was no one else around for miles. As the truck continued to climb up the road, the weather conditions turned extremely misty and visibility was getting low. The vehicle slowed down and turned off the main road, opting to drive down a dirt track heading into the trees.

After several minutes the truck came to a halt near a waterfall and the driver stepped out. He was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts, work boots and a long sleeved white top with a red checked shirt over the top. The man shivered slightly, he wasn't anticipating the forest being this cold. Normally it was a little bit warmer, even during winter. He was about to walked towards the waterfall when he suddenly stopped and looked down at his outfit, "Oh yeah, better change first". He grabbed the top of his shirt and quickly ripped off his clothes, instantly changing into a leather ninja style outfit complete with a red trim.

"Halt stranger", a commanding voice called out. The man turned around and came face to face with three other ninja's, "Oh Sensei DeSantos, I forgot that you were coming today".

"Don't mention it", Rocky replied to the guards, "I'm a little late, I hope that Sensei Watanabe will forgive me".

Stepping up to the waterfall, Rocky was instantly teleported through a secret portal. He took a couple of steps forward and he was instantly transported to a place he considered his second home. Nothing had really changed, the Japanese inspired buildings that housed the student dormitories and indoor training facilities. The different coloured flags that represented the three elements that the students were taught were still fluttering in the stiff breeze. There were a few eager students getting in some early sparring practice in the open air arena. Rocky couldn't help but smile at one of his fellow air ninja's, "Keep your legs bent", he called out, "you'll be less like to lose your balance".

The student paused and noticed Rocky's Sensei uniform, "Thank you Sensei", he bowed respectfully towards the former red returned the bow and continued towards the main building where the head of the academy stayed.

After finishing his tour of duty as a ranger, Rocky had enrolled full time at the Wind Ninja Academy. The abilities gained from his old Ninja Power Coin gave him an advantage over his fellow students but he did had to work hard to maximise his skills. His training was rewarded three years old when he was appointed a Sensei of the air style. Unfortunately he left his post after eighteen months due to personal reasons.

The former red ranger was about to enter the building when someone called out his name, "Hey Rocky". Heading his way was a skinny looking Asian male in his early twenties. He was wearing a green polo shirt, cargo pants and a pair of glasses, "Father will meet you downstairs".

It had been a couple of years since Rocky had last seen Cameron Watanabe in person but they had been in regular communication via Hexagon. He remembered meeting him for the first time when he was the red ranger, little Cam was a snarky kid then and other than being a few years older, he still had the same attitude. Another thing that hadn't changed about Cam was his brain, he had always been a genius but his work with Hexagon had proved it. The basic designs for the Academy's morphers were done by someone else but Cam had tweaked them to be fully compatible with his school's requirements.

To his surprise, Cam opened a hatch in the ground and led Rocky inside. After a short walk down a flight of stairs until they reached a lock that required a palm print, "New security system", Cam said, "designed by myself and will only work for me". The machine scanned his print and the door opened, revealing a darkened room with a small table in the middle. Cam flicked on some lights, "Welcome to Ninja Ops", he stated.

"Not bad", Rocky admired the super computer in front of them, "I see the investment hasn't been wasted".

Cam walked up to the computer and began the boot up sequence. He didn't turn around as he asked, "Since you're here, I guess that means you're our Hexagon assigned monitor".

Rocky opened his mouth but no sound came out, that wasn't the question he was expecting Cam to ask, "Much conflict I sense in you Rocky", a voice said from the shadows.

"Hello Sensei", Rocky sighed, "still channelling the spirit of Master Yoda I see".

Kanoi Watanabe gave one of his favourite pupils a little smile, "Cam, please give us a few minutes", he said to his son. Cam groaned but he respected his father's wishes and departed for one of the back rooms, "In the words of my young students, spill it Rocky", he said to the former red ranger.

Rocky sighed deeply, "Where do I begin?"

"I usually find the start is a good place", Kanoi smiled.

"Hexagon has turned down my request to work with you ranger project", Rocky took a seat at the table. "It's like I'm still in the dog house, I mean I know I was wrong to lose my temper like that four years ago but I've work hard since then", he groaned loudly, "I've worked harder than anyone but still I get overlooked".

"I can attest to your hard work", Kanoi replied, "maybe if I put in a good word for you".

"Thank you Kanoi but it's not just that", he paused for a moment, "did you know that all of the previous red rangers went on a mission to the Moon a few months ago".

The academy Sensei shook his head, "No, how did it go?"

"I dunno", Rocky shrugged, "I wasn't invited. I didn't even find out until a couple of days after they came back". He began to tap his fingers on the table, "I'm at a loss about what to do next". Kanoi Watanabe didn't say anything in response, sensing that his old student had more to say, "Yuri never returned from Japan either", he finally added.

"Ah", Kanoi nodded, "I think we're getting to the root of your turmoil".

Rocky's long term girlfriend Yuri had left for Japan in an attempt to re-establish the forest ninja academy after a millennia in isolation. Yuri's life had been a little unusual, even by the standards of a ninja. She was born in the early part of the eleventh century in Japan, at a time when women were banned from being ninjas. She had been coerced into joining a rogue all female ninja group, the Nusiachi, who learned the ways of the Forest Ninja. Things soon went wrong and she and the other four had been executed for their crimes. She returned as a vengeful spirit before being sealing away. That was until Lord Zedd broke the seal and released the five ninja's on the world. Eventually Yuri turned against her sisters and helped the original Ninja Rangers seal the Nusiachi away permanently. She was rewarded with a fresh start and brought back to life.

Due to the negative association with the Nusiachi, the ways of the Forest Ninja had been forbidden, labelled as dark ninja powers. There were only two known practitioners, Yuri herself and Kat Oliver nee Hillard, who owed her powers to her possession by the leader of the Nusiachi. Unfortunately there was a disagreement between the young woman and Sensei Watanabe about reopening the Forest Ninja Academy. Rocky had tacitly come down on his old Sensei's side, forming a rift between the couple which still hadn't healed, "I'm sure your paths will cross again in the future", the old Sensei stated vaguely.

"Yeah but that doesn't help me now", Rocky groaned, "I need something to sink my teeth into".

"A distraction", Kanoi tapped his finger again his chin, "technically you are a Sensei of the Air Ninja style, I could give you your old job back. If you path happened to cross with our Rangers", he let his voice trail off.

Rocky gave him a broad smile, "You sneaky old fox", he placed his hands on the table, "so any ideas who the power will choose?"

The Sensei pulled a scroll out of his robes, "There was a prophesy made a long time ago that predicted exactly that".

Rocky looked at the scroll and frowned slightly, "I'm not a huge fan of Prophesies if I'm honest but I guess we'll see what happens". He handed the scroll back to Kanoi, "So you think this Lothor guy is coming to Earth?"

"I'm sure of it", Kanoi sighed, "unfortunately we share a rather unique connection. I've felt the familiar darkness growing and I fear that it won't be long until he arrives here".

"Any idea how long we've got"?" Rocky asked.

"Put it this way, don't make any major short term plans", Kanoi stood up from his seat, "but fortunately he won't be here today so that gives you a chance to assess your new students".

The pair slowly made their way out of Ninja Ops until they were back in the open air. The morning session was about to begin and all of the students were lined up facing a raised platform. They were grouped according to their class, water ninja's to the left, air ninja's in the center and finally the earth ninja's were on the right. Rocky and Kanoi made their way up to the stage and the class gave them a respectful bow, "Good morning class", Kanoi began, "before we began today's lessons, I would like to introduce you to one of our new teachers. As you can see from his uniform, he is a master of the air style but he will be working with all of the classes at some point".

Before Kanoi could continue, he noticed three late arrivals trying to sneak into the back of the group. Rocky immediately noticed the three bore an uncanny resemblance to the drawings on the prophesy scroll he had been shown. There was a dark haired air ninja with olive coloured skin, an earth ninja with long messy brown hair and finally a female water ninja with long blonde hair. "Sensei DeSantos, perhaps you would like to work with our three late arrivals. Clearly they think they're too special to arrive on time".

From the side of the stage, Cam snorted, "Yeah those three are special alright".

From the back of the group, the earth ninja turned to the air ninja and whispered, "Dude is he talking to us?"

"Of course he is", the female snapped, "remind me again why I'm friends with you two?"

"Our charm and personality of course", the air ninja smiled. That broad grin soon waivered when he realised that everyone was looking at them, "Sorry", he added sheepishly.

"Anything else to add Shane", Kanoi sighed in exasperation, "what about you Dustin or Tori?" The trio shook their heads quickly, "perhaps we should discuss your dedication to your ninja training after this assembly".

It took all of Rocky's will power not to shake his head because if the prophesy was to be believed, these three ninja would be the next team of Power Rangers, "The saviours of the world everybody", he muttered to himself as Kanoi continued his lecture. Maybe it wasn't too to reconsider his old Sensei's offer of employment.

 _ **A/N –**_ _Welcome to story five of the Project Hexagon series and we've arrived at Ninja Storm and a little earlier than planned. This will be a little different to the other Hexagon stories, in that it almost goes back to full story rewrites. It'll be a little longer that the previous four stories. It'll help if you've read all the previous stories, especially "Strike Of The Ninja" but I will try and explain the canon changes as I go along._

 _On a side note, I'm considering making some adjustments to my first two stories "Bulls On Parade" and the aforementioned "Strike Of The Ninja". Basically those two stories had a subplot focused on a character called Omega. I quickly fell out of love with that idea, to the point that I really wish I hadn't wrote it. I still thinking about it at this stage but if you see those two old stories updated, that's the reason._


	2. Winds Of Change

_Chapter 2 – Winds Of Change_

 _February 12 2003 – Storm Chargers_

It was getting late in the afternoon when Rocky arrived at the entrance of Storm Chargers to pay a visit to an old friend. The extreme sports store had become popular in the last year after a change of ownership and it was now the place to shop for sports enthusiasts in the city. After his initial training session with the wind ninjas, Rocky hadn't returned to the Ninja Academy. He was still busy moving everything over from his former home in Angel Grove before he could teach his students. His initial assessment of the potential rangers was mixed. They clearly knew the basics but for whatever reason, they just weren't fulfilling their potential. Perhaps the ultimatum Sensei gave them to focus on their training would steer them down the right path.

Rocky pushed the door open and was surprised to see that the place was totally deserted. The store was scheduled to be open for another hour, it should be full of teenagers fresh out of school. Even the home theatre area was empty and that was the one place that he thought would be occupied, "Hello", he called out, "anyone here?"

"Sorry we're closed", a female voice called out from the back room. There was a loud crash followed by a fair amount of swearing that grabbed Rocky's attention and without a second thought, he dashed into the room.

Almost immediately he saw the probably, one of the motocross bikes had toppled over and had knocked a can of oil over the floor. The owner of the store, a red haired female a couple of years younger than Rocky stood with her hands on her hips and surveyed the damage, "Call me a traditionalist but I thought the oil was meant to go inside the bike", he joked.

The woman turned around, ready to shout at the intruder but her face softened when she saw it was the former red ranger, "Rocky DeSantos", she smiled, "what brings you to my humble store?"

"Well Kelly Harper", he wiggled his eyebrows as he used her full name, "I was in the neighbourhood and Kim asked me to check on her investment".

Kelly Harper had a rich ranger heritage, except she absolutely no idea about any of it. Her older cousin was Kimberly Hart, Olympic medal winning gymnast and the original pink ranger. Kelly was a few grades behind Kim and the rest of the original rangers and when she was in Junior High, she had been taken hostage by Goldar. She managed to use her cheerleading skills to distract her captors before being rescued by Kim and the other originals. She was a regular visitor to the Youth Center and had interacted with all of the early ranger teams and yet somehow, she had no idea about their identities.

Kelly and Kim had been pretty close growing up, her father was Kim's Mom's younger brother. During her parents' divorce, Kim would often spend hours with Kelly and her Uncle, just to escape the stressful atmosphere at home. The pair had drifted apart following Kim's move to Florida but she still remembered that Kelly's true passion wasn't cheerleading, it was motocross. Her father wouldn't allow her compete but Kelly had still gotten heavily involved in the management side after graduating High School. When she told Kim that she wanted to open her own store, the original pink ranger loaned her the money to buy out the original owners of Storm Chargers. That was about a year ago, not long after Kelly's twenty first birthday.

"Apart from spilling the stock and denting an expensive bike, Storm Chargers is doing alright", Kelly replied, "so you can tell my business partner that things are going great".

Rocky took a look around the empty store, "Really", he began, "shouldn't you have customers, or maybe some staff".

"I had to shut early", she sighed, "my only employee took off to some martial arts class and left me with a mountain of bikes to fix". She tossed an oily rag onto a workbench, "I'm going to kill Dustin next time I see him". Rocky smiled, he knew Dustin had a ninja class this afternoon, "I don't see what's so funny about this", Kelly added when she saw the smile on Rocky's face.

"Sorry private joke", he answered, "I met Dustin last week and he reminds me so much of Tommy Oliver".

"I don't remember Tommy being an air head like Dustin", Kelly commented on her cousin's former boyfriend, "forgetful yes but he never ran out during a shift". She paused for a moment and thought about Rocky's statement a little harder, "When did you meet Dustin?"

"Oh yeah that's the other reason I'm in Blue Bay", Rocky replied, "I'm going back to teaching martial arts and Dustin's going to be one of my students. I'll be taking over from his current teacher in a couple of weeks".

"Great, then perhaps you'll schedule classes at a more convenient time", Kelly gave him a fake sweet smile. "Since you're here and at a loose end, do you fancy helping me clean this place up?" Rocky was about to reply in the affirmative when his cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and immediately his eyes widened. Cam had set up an emergency alert system in case someone attacked the Academy. He had just received the secret code warning him of trouble, "Something wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah it's my real estate agent", he lied, "there's been a problem with the deposit. If it's not sorted then I can't get the keys off her today", He slowly backed out of the store, "If I can sort it quickly then I'll be back", he added and dashed out the room. Kelly sighed, looked down at the mess on the floor and wondered if she should've hired someone other than Dustin to work in the store.

Rocky sped out of the city as fast as he could but he was still about forty five minutes away from the Academy, even at top speed, "I really wish I could teleport right about now", he groaned as the countryside flashed past him. He tried to call Cam but there was no answer on the young genius's personal cell or the Academy's emergency number. He did consider dumping his truck and ninja streaking the rest of the way but there were no convenient spots to leave his vehicle.

Fortunately for Rocky there were no patrol cars on the road and he eventually reached the dirt track that led to the Wind Ninja Academy. Skidding to a halt next to the waterfall, Rocky jumped out of his truck and immediately he felt like something was wrong. He was tuned into his inner ninja as well as Sensei Watanabe but Rocky could sense something dark in the atmosphere. As he approached the waterfall he was expecting to be greeted by the guards but this time no one arrived.

Getting more nervous by the minute, he crossed through the portal only to find his worst fears confirmed. Smoke was billowing out from the Academy building, giving the air a thick and hazy texture. The grass was burned and the Academy flags were lying in tatters on the floor. Rocky noticed a few bodies on the ground and ran up to the one nearest to him. The colour of his uniform told him that they were a fellow air ninja. Rocky gently rolled them over but he could tell that this ninja was dead. His pupils were fixed and dilated, he wasn't breathing and there was no pulse. Rocky bowed his head before continuing the grim task of trying to locate any more survivors.

A couple of things soon became apparent to Rocky. Everyone he had checked so far were dead, however, there weren't as many bodies as there were students at the Academy. Today was a general training session so everyone should have been in attendance so unless there were more bodies inside the burning buildings, most of the ninjas had been able to get away. At least that's what Rocky was hoping anyway.

As he finished checking the bodies, Rocky noticed three figures moving towards the location of Ninja Ops. He crouched down low in case it was the ones who attacked the Academy but he didn't need to worry, "They're Power Rangers", Rocky muttered when he noticed their outfits. He didn't know exactly what the new uniforms were meant to look like but each of them bore the crest of an element taught at the school.

The new Power Rangers disappeared inside and Rocky gave them a few minutes before heading over to Ninja Ops. When he got to the sealed door, he remembered that it had taken Cam's palm print to open it up. Since he couldn't see a call button, Rocky placed his palm print on the scanner more in hope than anything. To his surprise the door opened, "Huh, guess my name's on the list", he commented.

He moved as silently down the stairs as he could until he could hear some voices. He stopped at the mouth of the entrance and could see the three rangers lined up but without their helmets. He could see Cam but there was no sign of Sensei Watanabe. As the scroll had predicted, the power had chosen Shane, Dustin and Tori as the latest team. He then heard a loud groan from Cam as the teens started playing around with their morphers. Taking that as his cue, he stepped out of the shadows and into the room, "Sorry to burst in like this", the teens immediately spun around, "but I got the call", Rocky flashed his cell phone.

"Sensei DeSantos", Shane said in surprise, "I thought everyone was gone".

"Fortunately I wasn't teaching today", he replied, "what the hell happened here?"

"Lothor", Tori sighed, "he attacked the school and took most of the student's prisoner", she paused and took a deep breath, "some weren't so lucky".

"I noticed", Rocky said solemnly, "I'm sorry for the loss of your friends".

"Cheers dude", Dustin replied with a muted tone, "but this is good news, we've got another ninja to help us fight Lothor".

"Not just any ninja either", Rocky looked around, the voice belongs to Sensei Watanabe but he couldn't see where the man was. It was then that Shane pointed to a guinea pig that was standing on a nearby table.

"Kanoi?" Rocky asked in confusion, "there's something different about you".

"My fight with Lothor has left me stuck in this form", Kanoi replied, "unfortunately being a guinea pig does limit me somewhat", he paused when Cam snorted from his position at the computer, "so you will have to assist me in training your fellow rangers".

"Did you just say fellow ranger?" Dustin asked. Rocky nodded and pulled out his Power Morpher, complete with his ninja power coin in the middle, "Dude this is awesome", he slapped Shane on the shoulder, "see Power Rangers are totally real".

"Who told you they weren't", Rocky frowned and Dustin pointed to his new team mates, "you about two hours away from Angel Grove, the home of the Power Rangers".

"That was years ago", Shane began, "we were just kids and just thought it was some weird TV show".

"It was less than five years ago that a huge invasion fleet nearly flattened California", Rocky pinched the bridge of his nose, "I mean I'm only twenty four, not hundred and four". He shook his head and added, "That'll be lesson one, learn your ranger history. Fortunately there's an educational video that you can watch".

"Man, homework already", Dustin grumbled.

"I think that's enough for today", Kanoi interjected, "you three go home and rest, who knows when Lothor will attack again". The three new rangers nodded and hurried up the stairs with a very excited Dustin leading the way, "I don't think it's sunk in for them yet", Kanoi added once they had left, "the deaths of their fellow students that is".

"Either that or they have short attention spans", Rocky added, "I'll help you bury the deceased, I should be able to get some assistance from Hexagon".

"So you're officially going to be our watcher then?" Cam asked.

Rocky nodded, "I don't care what they say, they killed my fellow ninja's, I'm not leaving here until Lothor's been dealt with".

"Thank you Rocky", Kanoi replied, "now we should start on the burial of our fallen warriors, the sun will be down soon". Rocky and Cam both agreed and helped Sensei Watanabe outside to see what they could salvage of the Academy. Lothor had fired the first shot in this battle and he was clearly not opposed to using lethal force. The trio knew that the dark ninja would soon turn his attention to other ninja's worldwide but unfortunately, they had no way to warn them. Due to their frosty relationship and rivalry with the Thunder Ninja Academy, they didn't even know where they were based. All they could do was hope that they got off a little better than their own school did.


	3. Riders On The Storm

_Chapter 3 – Riders On The Storm_

 _February 13 2003 – Thunder Ninja Academy_

Unlike its counterpart in Blue Bay Harbor, the Thunder Ninja Academy chose to hide its existence in plain sight. Located on the outskirts of the city of Reefside, the exclusive private school of Omino Academy served as the legitimate front for the ninja school. The trainee thunder ninjas would be given lessons like an ordinary school but after hours, they were taught the way of the ninja in a secret training area hidden on the ground. Also unlike the Wind Academy, the Thunder Academy taught a wide age range of pupils, from elementary school all the way to High School seniors.

The rivalry between the two schools stretched back for thousands of years. Legend had it that the when the old air, earth and water academies merged together, the thunder academy felt threatened by this newly amalgamated school. The then Sensei opted to move the headquarters of the Thunder Ninja Academy to west coast of the United States. This was long before the country was even known as the USA and before European settlers arrive the state now known as California.

The weird part about the hatred between the two schools was their close proximity to each other. Not only that but due to the secrecy of the ninjas, neither had any idea that their biggest rivals were just twenty miles away. In the early twentieth century, the Wind Ninja Academy also moved to California and took up residency in Blue Bay Harbor.

Differences between the Thunder and Wind Academies stretched to their admittance policy. The Wind Academy was more than willing to take anyone if they showed enough talent. They were reluctant to allow women for a long time but even that changed around 25 years ago. The Thunder Academy had no problems with women but they were a little more elitist. Unless you were extremely talented, admittance was strictly reserved for relatives of other Thunder Ninjas. This restricted their numbers but allowed this myth about the superiority of the school to continue.

It was early in the morning when a general assembly was called at the Thunder Academy. There were more than a few bleary eyes amongst the students when Sensei Omino began his speech, "I'm here to address the rumours of a number of ninjas disappearing around the world", he began, "unfortunately they are true".

There was a general murmuring from the assembled students, "What about the academy in Nepal?" a voice called out. Sensei Omino looked into the crowd and found Blake Bradley standing with his arms crossed. Next to him was his older adopted brother, Hunter, "Have the Winds been affected too?" Blake added.

"Please, those morons couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag", Hunter snorted, much to the amusement of everyone around him.

Sensei Omino sighed and gazed at the Bradley Brothers. Their story was truly tragic, both of their biological parents had abandoned them at an orphanage. Hunter was a little older and had vague memories of his birth parents but Blake was just a baby and had nothing at all to remember. Hunter and Blake were adopted by a couple of thunder ninjas and raised as brothers at the academy until their adopted parents were murdered five years ago. Sensei Omino took them under his wing but he was hesitant to fully adopt them. His failure to raise his own son, the man who had abandoned the Academy over ten years ago, was still fresh in his mind. The Bradley's lack of Thunder Ninja heritage also caused friction with their fellow students. Truth be told, neither of them did much to help themselves. The pair were quick to anger, Hunter especially, and would scrap with anyone who dared challenged their ability.

"Hunter I've warned you before about showing others the proper respect", Sensei Omino scolded, "and to answer your question Blake, I have no news either way". As Hunter rolled his eyes, Sensei Omino thought what a waste of talent the blonde haired man was. He was twenty years old, well past the normal graduation age, but his attitude had seen him flunk his final year. The way he was going, he was sure to fail this year as well. He was a great ninja, one of the best ever seen, but there was something bubbling underneath the surface, a burning desire for vengeance against the person who killed his parents. Sensei Omino was reluctant to let him graduate, he was unsure what Hunter would do if there was no one around to keep his temper under control.

Blake on the other hand was the total opposite of his brother when he was younger. Polite and respectful, he never had a cross word with anyone. As he grew up, however, the constant whispers and disrespect from his fellow students forged him into a cynical seventeen year old teen. Hunter's negative influence probably didn't help either. Sensei Omino hadn't told anyone but he wanted to see Blake graduate simply to get away from Hunter.

Pushing this aside, Sensei Omino continued his address, "We've increased security around the Academy, so rest assured that nothing will happen to you".

"Oh yes they were truly great guard dogs", a voice called out from the back of the group. Standing brazenly in the open was the orchestrator of the attacks, "Took me a while to dispose of them, let me tell you".

"Lothor", Sensei Omino hissed, "what's happened to my students?"

Lothor chuckled loudly, "Oh them, I paid them off. They're probably half way to Mexico by now", he paused for a moment and grinned broadly, "I kid", his face turned serious, "they're dead". From the crowd, Hunter was about to burst to the front to attack the man but his brother held him back, "A new challenger", Lothor looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist, "well I've got a minute free, might as well keep myself warm".

Hunter looked ready to burst but he wasn't the only one. A stream of lightning was aimed towards Lothor by a number of students. The dark ninja dodged the blasts easily, showing agility that a man of his size shouldn't have. Looking at each other, Hunter and Blake charged forward with their Thunder Staff's ready to attack. They swung them in unison towards Lothor but to their shock, he simply grabbed them with his bare hands, "Please boys, the adults are talking", Lothor smirked and tossed the Bradley Brothers over his shoulder.

"You won't get away with this attack Lothor", Sensei Omino bellowed and blasted the dark ninja with some amber coloured lightning.

"Who's going to stop me", Lothor chuckled, "the Wind Ninja Academy has fallen and by now the schools in China, Nepal and Thailand should be mine as well". He deflected the attack away before tapping his chin with his finger, "Nepal, now why does that sound familiar". Sensei Omino's calm demeanour was failing him and his face was flushed with anger, "Oh wait, that's where dear sweet Leanne is".

"You harm one hair on her head", Sensei Omino bellowed.

"And you'll do what", Lothor snorted and his hands began to glow with a bright white light. With a wide sweep of his arm, the Thunder Ninjas were swept up in a giant bubble and began to rise into the sky.

"Bring them back", Hunter roared as he used his staff to drag himself to his feet.

"Damn I forgot about you two", Lothor pouted. The Bradley were a little unsteady but they weren't going down without a fight, "I suppose the polite thing to do would be to kill you", he began to create an energy orb in his hand, "I'll make this quick".

Lothor tossed the blast towards the Bradley's but his shock, something incepted it. Standing protectively in front of the siblings was another thunder ninja. His leather robes were of an older style but the amber trim and emblem confirmed his status. His Thunder Staff was open like shield and his face was masked, "Get behind me", the ninja said to the Bradley's.

"Three of you", Lothor chuckled, "well this won't do my evil reputation any good at all".

"Sorry Lothor", the masked ninja began, "I've got plans for these two". He flicked something towards his feet and in a flash, the trio had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lothor stared at the spot where they had been standing for a few moments before roaring in anger. He took out his frustration on the school buildings, resolving to leave them as smoking piles of rubble.

The Bradley brothers landed in a heap next to the main road connecting Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor. Fortunately there were no passing cars, otherwise they would be shocked by their attire, "Sorry it's been a while since I used a teleporting smokescreen", the mystery ninja began.

"Alright just who the hell are you", Hunter demanded.

"A thank you wouldn't go amiss", the man snorted, "but I wouldn't expect any less".

"You'll have to forgive my brother", Blake began, "we've have just seen our home destroyed".

The ninja sighed, "Fine I'll let you off this time", he beckoned them into the trees that lined the road, "we haven't got much time, Lothor won't be that far behind us". He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of wrist mountable devices that were vaguely in the shape of a beetle, "You're going to need these", he gave the crimson coloured one to Hunter and the Navy coloured one to Blake.

"Freaky looking watches", Hunter commented as he strapped it to his wrist, "I would at least expect them to tell the time".

"They're not watches", the ninja began, "they're morphers, you use them to become Power Rangers".

"Power Rangers?" Blake asked, "Like the costumed freaks that practically live in the state".

"I don't think they'll appreciate being called freaks but yes that's correct", the ninja replied. "The Wind Ninja Academy had chosen three of their students to destroy Lothor, it's only right that my alma mata gets a say in proceedings".

"Or to do the job for them", Hunter shook his head, "bunch of dirt loving tools".

"What you do with these powers is up to you", the ninja added, ignoring Hunter's comment, but don't forget that the fate of the world might rest in your hands". He paused for a moment to allow that to sink in, "I'll give you a few moments to discuss this with each other if you wish".

The Bradley's were still a little guarded but turned their back to their saviour, "What do you think bro", Hunter began, "you're more in tune with someone's inner ninja than I am".

"I believe he's telling the truth", Blake replied, "and if these things really work then we could really make a difference against Lothor".

"Yeah we got our asses handed to us", Hunter looked down at his morpher, "plus we can't let those Wind Ninja's have all the fun can we", he added. Blake smirked and nodded in response. Their decision made, the pair began to turn around, "Alright dude, we've thought...", his voice trailed off as the mystery ninja had vanished, "he's gone".

"But he left us another present", Blake added as he grabbed a small wooden box up off the floor. Inside there was a couple of rolls of money, a credit card each and a set of keys, "There's a note too", Blake plucked a piece of paper out of the container. "This will come in useful for your new lives in Blue Bay", he read outloud, "the keys are for an apartment in the city, you'll find your motocross bikes in the garage that's attached".

"This guy thought of everything", Hunter shook his head in disbelief.

"PS, don't do anything I wouldn't do", Blake added, "well that'll be hard when we don't know who he is". He stuffed the note into his pocket and looked at his brother, "What's going through your head now?" Hunter had a look on his face that suggested his had an idea brewing.

"Saving the world's hard work", he began, "might as well have a little fun in the process". He looked down the road in the direction of Blue Bay Harbor, "When we destroy Lothor in the name of the Thunder Ninja Academy, we'll finally get the respect we deserve".

Blake smiled and clasped hands with his older brother, "And if those Wind Rangers get in our way", he snorted, "well, shit happens". The siblings laughed before ninja streaking the short distance to their new apartment. The city of Blue Bay Harbor was about to get two new residents.

 _ **A/N -** The rivalry between the wind and thunder ninja's will be the driving force behind the first third of the story. I moved away from the generic "we were under a spell" to something a little different. Now we have two brothers who have lost their family (twice) and have a bit of an inferiority complex as they're not blood related to a thunder ninja. Throw in a centuries old rivalry with the Wind Academy and a desire for revenge and you've got an explosive mix. _


	4. Sandstorm

_Chapter 4 – Sandstorm_

 _March 1 2003 – Storm Chargers_

"Thanks for shopping at Storm Chargers", Rocky said as he handed over a plastic bag to a customer, "enjoy the rest of your day". The former red ranger gave them a warm smile and watched them depart from the store. It had been a busy couple of weeks for the new team of rangers and Rocky was trying his best to get them up to speed. Shane, Dustin and Tori were still pretty new to the Academy, having only been studying for a year. The morphers and zords were designed to be used by ninjas with a greater level of experience than the trio so each victory felt like a real achievement to them.

At first Rocky had been dismayed with their complete lack of team work and commitment to the ninja way. All of them had stumbled into martial arts and their talent had been noticed by several spies that worked for the Wind Ninja Academy. The problem was they all preferred to work on their own sports, Shane with his skateboarding, Tori and surfing and Dustin and his blossoming Motocross career. Training to become a ninja took a back seat to their other interests.

It took a sharp talking to from Sensei Watanabe following another lacklustre training sessions to wake them up. Whilst there were other Rangers out there, stopping Lothor was their responsibility and they needed to take it seriously. Shane began taking it too seriously and alienated his team mates with his overly critical attitude and his insistence on doing everything himself. Fortunately he came back later that day and realised that he couldn't work alone. Rocky still wasn't sure what brought on the change but he was extremely glad for the new attitude.

Rocky was quietly impressed with Tori. She was the most sensible of the trio but in truth, that wasn't too hard. Unlike the boys she actually listened to his and Sensei Watanabe's lessons. She had shown great resourcefulness and intelligence to escape a trap set up Lothor niece's, Marah and Kapri. The blue ranger was extremely laid back, perhaps a little too laid back for his taste but she had the making of a fine ranger.

That brought Rocky's thoughts onto Dustin. He still wasn't sure what to make of the yellow ranger. He didn't seem like the sharpest pencil in the box but he clearly wasn't an idiot either. Dustin got reasonably good grades at school but something was holding him back. It was almost like he was struggling to find his place in the team. Rocky had often felt in the shadow of his predecessor as the red ranger and struggled to forge his own identity. It wasn't until he became the blue ranger in the Zeo Rangers that he felt his confidence grow.

"Come on Dustin, your times were still good", Rocky heard Kelly's voice from the garage out back.

"Yeah but those guys were something else", Dustin replied despondently, "I'll never reach their level".

"Sounds like my cue", Rocky muttered to himself and walked into the back room. He found Kelly holding onto Dustin's bike with the yellow ranger leaned again the metal door, "Hey Dustin, how did the time trials go?" he asked.

"Awful", he groaned, "I got totally blitzed by a couple of new guys and on my home track as well".

"Dustin it wasn't that bad", Kelly tried to reassure her protégé, "you set a personal best during your final run".

"Only for those two to smash my time by a second", Dustin pushed off the wall and stomped into the front of the store.

"Man he's really steamed", Rocky shook his head, "what two guys is he talking about?"

"Hunter and Blake Bradley", Kelly replied, "they're being touted as the next big thing by Moto experts. They're really good but they're not afraid to let everyone know about it".

"Arrogant piston heads then", Rocky chuckled, it's not nice getting whipped on your home turf. I remember when I still lived in Stone Canyon, I used to get beaten regularly by a couple of challengers from a neighbouring city".

"So how did you cope with that?" Kelly asked.

"Easy", Rocky shrugged, "I became friends with them when I moved to Angel Grove". Kelly laughed when she realised that Rocky was talking about Jason and Tommy, "I'd better go talk to him, I'll help you pack everything up when I'm done".

Kelly nodded and Rocky left the garage area in search of the yellow ranger. He found Dustin slouched in one of the chairs in the home theatre area. He was watched an old Motocross video on one of the screens, "My Dad was a pretty good rider", Dustin began as Rocky stood a seat next to him.

"So you want to be just like him?" it was more of a statement from Rocky than a question. He watched the video of Jake Brooks zipping around the track. He wasn't an expert on Motocross but he could tell that Dustin was right. "You know Dustin I was a little bit like you once", he began, "most of my life I've left like I've been in someone's shadow. I always felt it worst after a defeat in a tournament".

"But at least you won something", Dustin replied, "fifth degree black belt in tae kwon do, state champion two years running, national champion in 2001".

"You've read my file", Rocky smiled.

"And you were a great ranger", Dustin huffed and flopped back in his seat, "unlike me".

Rocky sighed, "Now we're getting somewhere", he mumbled and turned towards Dustin, "I wouldn't say I was a great ranger, I mean I argued with my leader, almost got in a fight on several occasions", he sighed, "it took me years to get my temper under control because it nearly cost us our lives on a few occasions".

"But you were the red ranger", Dustin leaned forward a little bit, "you were amazing".

"What you perhaps didn't realise was that there were two red rangers", Rocky began, "I took over the power from someone else, I was their replacement".

"But you were the only Red Ninja Ranger right?" Rocky nodded, "I remember watching that guy on the news", he moved a little bit closer to Rocky, "keep this between us but I always wanted to be an air ninja and emulate that guy. I was a little disappointed when I was assigned to be an earth ninja".

Rocky was a little bit surprised by Dustin's admission. People usually overlooked the 'Ninja' era of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Mostly because they looked identical to their previous incarnation, apart from their use of ninja powers and swords. "It took me a while to find my feet but I did it by not trying to emulate someone else but by trying to be the best Rocky DeSantos I could be".

"You didn't have Shane and Tori as team mates though", Dustin sighed, "Shane's got this awesome leader vibe going on and Tori's all smart and stuff".

"Trust me, I had some pretty amazing team mates as well", their conversation was interrupted by Dustin's morpher, "but that'll have to wait for another day". The pair stood up and Dustin moved towards the door, "Remember what I said, forget everyone else, just be the best that you can be". Dustin gave him an appreciative nod and ran out the door to answer the call.

"Where's Dustin gone?" Kelly asked from the back room.

"Oh he had to dash", Rocky lied, "something to do with Shane and the skatepark".

Kelly frowned and shook her head a couple of time, "Weird, Kim used to do that all the time too", Rocky nervously played with his hands, "she would just run out randomly with some weird excuse". She shrugged and dismissed the thought, "Looks like it just the two of us, if you still want to help me". Rocky smiled and followed Kelly into the back room to finish emptying the trailer.

 _Outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor_

If there was one thing that Blue Bay Harbor didn't lack, it was abandoned quarries. The city had survived on the mining industry until it took a downturn in the seventies. After that they had to rely on tourism to keep the money rolling in. The abundance of quarries made good places for monster battles as they were away from the general population. The high sides also gave perfect vantage points for anyone wishing to spy on someone down below.

"How are they doing", Hunter asked as he handed a can of soda to his younger brother.

"It's just the red and blue one so far", Blake replied, "looked like we broke the yellow guy's spirit earlier", he chuckled.

The Thunder siblings had been busy since the loss of their Academy. Their new apartment wasn't the greatest but it was somewhere for them to rest and train. Their mysterious saviour had obviously spent his money on building their morphers. Their new powers were amazing and they were itching to try them out in a battle but for now they were content to continue training so they could prove they were the best.

Over the last couple of weeks they had scoured the city to find the Wind Academy's three Power Rangers. It hadn't taken them too discover their identities, none of them were particularly observant when they morphed or power down. Their next move was to secretly mess with the trio and they set their sights on the perceived weak link, the yellow ranger. It wouldn't be too difficult as he was a fellow Motocross rider. All they had to do was humiliate him at his home track, which as it turned out wasn't too hard. A few snide comments here and there and before they knew it, the earth ninja had the same expression as a kicked puppy.

"Looks like we spoke too soon bro", Hunter slapped his little brother on the arm when the yellow ranger streaked into the quarry.

"Hmm, the little goof ball is tougher than I expected", Hunter added with almost a respectful tone. The battle as the mole like creature continued and Dustin was literally in his element. He used his earth powers to gain the upper hand on the monster, "Predictable", Hunter snorted, "I'm seeing nothing to write home about".

"If this is Lothor's strategy then we should easily overcome his forces", Blake added just as the monster was defeated, "and now for the make it bigger part". Almost on cue the monster grew in size, forcing the rangers to call on their own zords, "Now this is the part I'm looking forward to", the thunder ninja added.

The pair knew they had their own zords but they hadn't gotten a chance to test them out yet. Using their new toys might alert the Wind Rangers to their existence. That was something they wanted to surprise them with. Soon the monster was defeated and the Megazord disappeared back to its hiding place, "I don't want to admit it but they're better than I thought they would be", Blake commented.

"But not as good as us", Hunter stated with an arrogant tone, "nothing I've seen from Lothor would present a challenge to us", he smirked as he watched the Wind Rangers congratulate themselves down below, "enjoy your victory whilst you can".

"So when do we make our grand debut?" Blake asked.

"Soon", Hunter replied, "we'll make our presence known in the city and then we'll show those lightweights who are the best", he held out a closed fist to Blake, "ain't that right bro".

Blake bumped his fist with his older brother, "Thunder Forever", he chanted and the pair grabbed their bikes and rode back to the city. The Wind Ranger were about to come up against their toughest challenge yet.


	5. Electrical Storm

_Chapter 5 – Electrical Storm_

 _March 7 2003 – Outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor_

Fully morphed and ready for battle, the three Wind Rangers moved cautiously through one of the abandoned quarries on the edge of the city. They had already searched three different quarries that afternoon for a mysterious signal that Cam had detected but so far they were drawing a blank, "Maybe this is one of Sensei's lessons", Dustin suggested, "like a test of our patience or something".

Rolling her eyes, Tori responded, "Not even Sensei would allow us to morph without a good reason".

Shane meanwhile was trying to sense any additional presences in the area but his ninja radar wasn't as well developed as Sensei's or even Rocky's. Sighing in frustration, he reached for his communicator, "Cam there's nothing out here", he began, "are you sure the signal's still in the area".

"I find you lack of faith in my super computer disturbing", Cam snarked back, "the energy signature's still out there and its similar to the ones on your morphers".

"Other rangers?" Tori asked.

"Not according to Rocky, everyone's currently accounted for", the genius replied, "the signal's getting stronger and it's moved to about 300 hundred meters to the north east".

"Fine", Shane groaned, "we'll keep looking but if we don't find anything in the next ten minutes we're coming back", he abruptly cut off communications and pointed in the direction Cam had given them.

Looking down over the Wind Rangers, Hunter and Blake were also morphed and ready to fight. The brothers shook their heads as their fellow ninjas continued their fruitless search, "Look at them", Hunter began, "two hours of searching and they haven't even thought to look up".

"As much fun as it is leading those guys on a wild goose chase", Blake began, "shall we get this over with? I'd like to finish this off before dinner time".

Hunter nodded and pulled his Thunder Staff off his back, "I'm thinking pizza at tonight", he joked and the pair jumped down to the floor below.

The Wind Rangers were startled when the two Thunder Rangers landed in front of them. For a few moments no one moved as a silent tension descended on the quarry. "No way", Dustin broke the silence, "more rangers", he slowly began to approach the newcomers.

"Nice bug suits", Tori commented, "why didn't Sensei mention there were more of us out there?" She looked at the symbols on the Thunder Ranger's chest and tilted her head in confusion, "I don't recognise the class you belong to.

Shane did though, "Guys keep back", he called out but it was too late. Dustin reached out towards Blake for a handshake but the Navy Ranger swatted him away, "Look we don't want any trouble", Shane added.

"What if we do?" Blake sneered, "You're blocking our path", he said to the yellow ranger and kicked him hard in the stomach. Dustin was pushed back but he didn't fall down, instead he staggered into line with Shane.

"Hey that wasn't called for", Tori began, "Lothor destroyed our school too, we're on the same side".

Hunter tapped his staff on the ground a couple of time before slowly raising it into the air, "The only side we're on is our own". He swung the staff towards the unprepared blue ranger but fortunately for her, Shane intercepted it with his ninja sword, "At least one of you isn't incompetent", he said to the red ranger.

"I don't want to hurt you", Shane spat, "but you leaving me no choice".

"Trust me, you won't hurt us", Blake chuckled and slashed the red ranger across the arm with his staff. Shane dropped his stance which left his open to a stiff kick in the ribs from Hunter. The red ranger rolled across the ground and held his chest in pain, "This is your final warning Wind Rangers", Blake continued, "surrender now and bow to the mighty Thunder Academy".

The three Wind Rangers froze for a moment but all it took was a silent look between them to decide on their next course of action. They quickly pulled out their ninja swords and zipped across the quarry at superhuman speed, attempting to confuse the Thunder Rangers. Hunter though just scoffed at the trick and pointed to spot above his younger brother's head. With a swing of their Thunder Staffs, the renegade ranger's stopped the Winds in their tracks. The trio skidded across the dirt in a heap, "Using ninja streak against other ninjas", the crimson ranger called out, "not going to work. Seriously did you morons fail ninja 101 or something".

"These guys are getting on my last nerve", Shane was quickly on his feet and unleashed a barrage of kicks against the arrogant crimson ranger. A couple of blows found their target but on the whole, Hunter was equal to the red ranger, "Just who the hell are you?" Shane demanded.

"Someone who's just better than you", Hunter caught Shane's arm and twisted it behind his back. He pushed the red ranger away and raked his Thunder Staff down his back. Shane cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Blake meanwhile was caught in a two on one battle against Dustin and Tori. The Navy Ranger leapt over the blue ranger's ninja sword and blocked her next attack with his staff, "I do like a feisty woman", Blake chuckled as he grabbed the girl's wrist.

Tori wrenched he arm free and kicked Blake in the abdomen, perhaps a little further south than the Navy Ranger was expecting, "Feisty enough for you", she spat back.

"Trust me sweetheart, we're just getting warmed up", Blake groaned and dropped to the ground. The pair thought he was defeated but instead Blake swung his staff at the back of their legs. Dustin and Tori stumbled backwards, giving the Navy Ranger enough time to leap back to his feet. He spun his staff in front of his body a couple of times and the weapon crackled with dark blue energy. He swung the staff at the two rangers and it caught them across the chest. The extra energy charge knocked the pair into the air and they crashed back to earth with mighty thud.

"This is even more disappointing then I thought it would be", Hunter sighed. He surveyed the fallen ranger's but to his surprise, they were slowly getting to their feet, "They're a resilient bunch aren't they", he said to this brother.

"We have been going easy on them", Blake added, "maybe it's time to show them the true power of the Thunder Academy". The pair raised their staffs into the air and they began to gather lightning energy, crimson for Hunter and Navy for Blake. They waited for the rangers to get to their feet and unleashed the lightning ball at the unsuspecting teens.

When the attack hit the Wind Rangers it felt like every single muscle in their body was crying out in pain. The surge felt like it was going on forever but it was their bodies that finally gave out. Their legs crumpled underneath them and they fell to the ground. Tori coughed deeply and Dustin twitched involuntarily, residual energy still surging through his system. "Listen up Wind Rangers", Hunter began, "there's only room for one of us at the top of the mountain. When we defeat Lothor, the Thunder Academy will be proclaimed the victors".

"Our names will be revered for centuries", Blake added, "the choice is yours, stay out of our way or face the consequences".

"We'll be ready for round two", Hunter chuckled to himself, "will you?" The Thunder Rangers turned around and streaked away. The Wind Rangers groaned in pain and their morphed failed, leaving them exposed in their ninja uniforms in the middle of the quarry.

 _Ninja Ops_

"Man that sucked", Dustin groaned. He held an ice pack to the back of head to reduce some bruising from the Thunder Ranger's attack, "Look, my arm's still twitching", the finger's on his left hand spasmed periodically, something that was left over from the Thunder's attack.

The Wind Rangers still weren't sure how they made it back to Ninja Ops. A mixture of resilience and self preservation had seen them arrive at the edge of Academy. Cam had to drag them the rest of the way as they were too exhausted to move another inch. None of them had suffered any serious injuries, the most damage they had sustained was to their egos, "I get the feeling they were holding back", Tori added as she stretched a couple of stiff muscles in her neck.

"We were ambushed", Shane hissed, "and they were toying with us", he shook his head, "damn thunder ninjas".

"I don't get it", Dustin began, "what's the deal with the thunder ninja thing?"

"An old rivalry I'm afraid", Sensei Watanabe began, "there was a time when both wind and thunder ninjas were taught to kill each other on sight".

"I think our creepy new friends are continuing that tradition", Tori grumbled.

Watching the conversation from the corner of the room were Rocky and Cam. Both of them were deep in thought about the same thing, "This wasn't meant to happen was it", Cam began, "somehow our rivals have stolen your company's designs". The bespectacled man looked accusingly at Rocky, "At least I assume they were stolen".

"I hope you're not insinuating that Hexagon played both sides off against each other", Rocky shot back.

"Hard to know what to think", Cam stated, "our biggest rivals suddenly have the same tech as us. Either Hexagon sold morphers to both parties or you've got a massive leak".

"We didn't sell anything to the Thunder Academy", Rocky replied, "not as far as I'm aware anyway". Rocky sighed and ran his hands threw his short hair, "I know that the Thunder Academy doesn't like us but threatening murder is a little strong".

"Emotions are high on both sides", Sensei Watanabe interjected to their conversation but aimed his words at the whole group. "Both schools have lost their students and some of them will not be returned to us". He paused to let that sink in, "The Thunder Rangers fight with passion and they believe their cause is the right one. Sadly that is a potentially dangerous mix for us. I would suggest extra vigilance because it seems they know us but we don't know them".

"That should be our first priority", Shane added, "we'll keep our eyes and ears open around the city, see if anyone fits their description".

"Yeah and once we know how they are...", Dustin began.

"You'll report to us and don't face them alone", Rocky interrupted the yellow ranger. "Clearly they're not afraid to use dangerous levels of force against you so don't rush into a fight".

"Don't worry they caught us out once", Shane said firmly, "that's not going to happen again". He looked at his watch, "We should get home before our parents send out a search party".

Rocky, Came and Sensei Watanabe watched the rangers leave, "Great, just when we thought this couldn't get any worst", Cam grumbled as he turned back to face his computer.

"Can you track their morphers?" Rocky asked.

"Already tried that", Cam replied, "either they've switched them off or they've got a way of masking their presence".

"Keep trying Cameron", Sensei told his son before turning to Rocky, "I think you've got a phone call to make", he added .

"Yeah thanks for reminding me", Rocky replied sarcastically and rummaged around in his pocket for his cell phone.

He found a quiet corner of Ninja Ops and located the correct contact in his phone book. He took a couple of deep breaths before pushing the call button. It only rang a couple of times, "Look Rocky how many time do we have to tell you, the board is still thinking about your appointment".

"Spader", Rocky said to the man, "we've got a problem. Did you sell morpher technology to the Thunder Ninja Academy?"

"Of course not", Spader replied almost instantly, "our contract with the Wind Academy gave them exclusive use of our resources".

"Then we've got a really big problem because someone's armed two rogue thunder ninjas with morphers based on the designs of the wind morphers", Rocky stated.

There was silence from the other end of the phone until Spader replied, "Get to Headquarters first thing tomorrow morning, you need to tell the board everything". The line went dead and Rocky sighed, this was not going to be a pleasant meeting but that was the least of his worries. The Thunder Rangers had announced their presence and now they had to watch their backs for a rival school as well as Lothor's space ninjas. Things had just got a lot more complicated for the Wind Rangers.


	6. After The Rain

_Chapter 6 – After The Rain_

 _March 10 2003 – Storm Chargers_

Three days after the attack from the Thunder Rangers, the Wind Rangers were no closer to discovering the identities of their assailants. If they were still in the area, they were keeping a pretty low profile. In response to the attack, Rocky had been summoned to Hexagon Headquarters in Angel Grove. He told them that it was for an emergency meeting but the trio were concerned that he was going be told to keep away from the Wind Ninja Academy in the future.

To keep her mind off the Thunder Rangers, Tori had spent the morning down at the beach. For her, surfing was a good way to empty her mind. She was surrounded by her natural element and there was no place where she felt more at home than in the sea. The blue ranger stepped into Storm Chargers fresh from the beach. She had dried herself enough to slip on a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of knee length shorts but her blonde hair was still damp. Dustin was behind the counter with Shane resting against the other end of the surface, "Hey guys", she greeted, "slow day I see". The store was practically empty apart from a few teens browsing the skating section.

"Business has been slow since Lothor showed up", Dustin replied, "suddenly people don't seem too interested in extreme sports with an evil space ninja out there".

"It'll pick up", Shane added, "Rocky said Angel Grove was a bit like this in patches but people soon start venturing outside again after a few weeks".

When the former red ranger's name was mentioned, Kelly stuck her head around the corner, "Did someone mention Rocky?"

"Only by name", Tori smirked at the business owner, "why are you so interested in him?"

"He's an old friend", she replied quickly, "that's all", she flushed bright red and quickly turned away.

"Oh my gosh", Dustin cried, "you've got a crush on Rocky", he added gleefully.

"I do not", Kelly quickly walked away from the teens, suddenly finding the clothing racks very interesting, "I'm not a schoolgirl anymore, I don't get crushes".

"Kelly's got a boyfriend", Shane added with a singsong tone in his voice.

"Hey I'm not paying you stand around and talk", she snapped.

"We don't even work here", Tori pointed to herself and Shane.

Kelly struggled for her words for a few moments, "Well, you're distracting my employees", she huffed.

Unnoticed by the group, two new customers had entered the store and were approaching the counter, "Are we interrupting something", Blake called out. His older brother was standing behind him with an unimpressed and surly look on his face.

Tori spun around and was about to say something but the words stuck in her throat when she saw Blake. Her mouth flapped open and closed a few times until she was able to let out a strangled, "H-hi".

"Hello yourself", Blake smiled and took off his dark blue cap, "do you work here?"

Once again the blue ranger struggled for her words and unfortunately for Tori, Shane beat her to it, "Are you kidding, she can barely string a sentence together", he chuckled. Tori though wasn't impressed and fixed the red ranger with a withering glare that made him physically recoil.

"That's a shame", Blake replied smoothly, "a pretty face like yours would definitely be good for business". By now Tori's cheeks were a vibrant shade of red and she unconsciously brushed her damp hair in front of her face to mask them, "I'm Blake Bradley and this is my older brother Hunter".

Dustin was about to comment on the lack of family resemblance but Hunter cut in front of him, "We're adopted", he said harshly, "we hear that one a lot". Dustin lowered his head in response to the retort, meanwhile Shane glared at the blonde haired man. "Our Motocross bikes could do with a tune up and we were pointed in your direction".

"Well you've come to the right place", Kelly approached the brothers, "I've got an opening tomorrow so bring them by first thing and we'll take a look for you".

Blake smiled in appreciation, "Thanks and I apologise if my brother offended you, I suspect he was dropped on his head as a child". Hunter pushed his younger brother in the back and glared angrily at him, "That's his way of telling me he needs feeding so we'll bring the bikes along in the morning". He then looked Tori in the eyes and smiled warmly, "I'll see you later", and with that the two brothers departed.

The second the door closed, Tori immediately lowered her head and banged it a couple of times on the counter, "I can't believe I did that".

"What fumbling over your words like a kid or looking like you stepped out the shower", Dustin asked innocently.

Tori raised her head off the counter enough to glare at the yellow ranger, "Thanks doofus, I knew I could count on your to make me feel better".

"Well that's what you get for teasing me", Kelly said as she retreated to the back room, "I think its called karma, right Tori".

Shane watched the two brothers waiting at the crosswalk and stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "I don't trust them", he stated, "something doesn't seem right".

"Shane you're suspicious of everyone", Dustin looked at the counter and next to Tori's head was Blake's discarded baseball cap, "Huh, I guess he forgot this", he said and picked up the cap.

Almost immediately Tori snatched it from his hand and raced out the store to catch up with the Bradley's. She looked around but to her surprise, she couldn't see either of them. The roads were straight in all directions and they were wearing distinctive coloured clothes, they should've been easy to spot. "That's weird", she muttered to herself and turned around, heading back into the store.

 _Hexagon Headquarters_

Rocky hated meetings, there was nothing more boring than sitting around talking. He was a man of action and maybe he occasionally got something wrong but at least he tried to do something. It wasn't like they were even making any progress about finding out the identities of the Thunder Rangers. Most of the conversation was about public relations and how to spin potentially negative press.

After reporting the appearance of the Thunder Rangers, Rocky had been dragged to meeting after meeting but still no one had answered the crucial question; how had the designs of the Wind Morphers been stolen and copied into Thunder Morphers. Surely there wasn't too many companies who could manufacture the Thunder Morphers so it couldn't be that hard to trace back, "Are we boring you Rocky?" he suddenly heard Phil Spader's voice call out.

His attention now fully back in the room, Rocky looked the board leader directly in the eyes, "Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

"Depends on your response", Spader shrugged, "we're not the ones on probation with the organisation".

That was news to Rocky, he knew his stock was pretty low but this was the first time someone mentioned about probation. He shook his head a couple of times, if this was to be his final act with the company he was going out fighting, "What are we achieving sitting around in this room?" he began. "So far I haven't heard anyone even make a suggestion about how our tech was pirated. Whilst we all procrastinate those kids could be in serious danger. They trust us with their lives and everyone's talking about PR and shit like that. Perhaps you've all been in those suits too long to remember what it's like down at the bottom of the pile".

There was a stunned silence in the room, although Spader looked like he was ready to explode. Rocky braced himself for the inevitable firing when someone said, "He's right". The board members all looked around at the woman sitting at Spader's right, Desiree Wilson, "Perhaps we're forgetting about what's important here".

"What's important is the promise we made to our investors", Spader stated.

"More important than the lives of three teenagers?" Desiree asked. There was a murmur from the other board members but Rocky wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "Mr DeSantos, I believe you have a good relationship with the Wind Ninja Academy, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am", he answered, "I've studied there off and on for about seven years. I've become good friends with Sensei Watanabe and most importantly, the rangers trust me".

Desiree nodded and she was silent for a moment. She placed her fingers together before stating, "I propose a vote, I nominate Mr DeSantos as the official monitor of the Wind Ranger project. Furthermore I'm going to charge him with finding out the true identities of these so called Thunder Rangers and whoever stole our designs for the Wind Morphers".

Rocky was stunned, someone on the board actually supported him. As several hands began to raise, he noticed that a number of other board member's did as well. Spader wasn't one of them though and he sat stony faced throughout proceedings. Eventually he counted up the raised hands and sighed, "Motion carries by nine votes to seven", he paused and through gritted teeth added, "looks like congratulations are in order Rocky".

"Thank you everyone, I won't let you down", Rocky stated.

"You'd better not", Spader began, "otherwise you can consider yourself terminated". Rocky gulped at the emphasis on the last word of his sentence.

"But conversely, success will lead to the removal of your probationary status", Desiree added, much to the displeasure of Spader. "Now I suggest you make a start as soon as possible, the rest of the board has much to discuss".

Recognising a dismissal when he heard one, Rocky hurried out of the boardroom before they could change their minds. He wanted to share the news with Jason and Tommy but then he remembered that neither of them was around. Tommy was still on Mercer Island for his special project and Jason was in San Angeles meeting with billionaire explorer Andrew Hartford to discuss his request for a set of morphers. Settling for some friends a little closer to home, he pulled out his cell phone and found just the person to tell, "Hey Cam, how's everything?"

"Quiet", the Academy's technical expert began, "a little too quiet".

"No sign of the Thunder Ranger's then?"

"I'm afraid not, it's like they've just disappeared", Cam explained, "the others haven't found any leads either".

"Well they wouldn't be competent ninja's if there made their presence obvious", Rocky sighed. "On a more positive note I've been made your official monitor".

"That's great news", Cam paused for a moment, "but I thought they weren't that fond of you, so there must be some kind of catch".

"Well it's either succeed or I'm fired", Rocky began, "can't really get a much bigger catch than that". Suddenly Rocky heard a loud chime from the Ninja Ops computers through the phone line, "Everything alright Cam?"

"I'm not sure", Cam said nervously, "I'll call you back". The line went dead and Rocky continued his walk on foot back to his truck. A few minutes later he was in the car park and about to unlock his vehicle when the phone rang again, "Rocky, the Thunder Ranger's are in Angel Grove", Cam gasped the moment Rocky answered.

"Where?" Rocky was immediately on high alert.

There was silence from Cam until he practically shouted, "Right on top of you". Rocky turned around sharply but straight into the grinning face of Hunter. The Crimson Ranger grabbed his arm and sent a jolt of electricity through his body. Rocky slammed into the side of his truck, his eyes fluttered a few times before he slumped into unconsciousness.

Blake kicked the cell phone out of Rocky's limp hand and chuckled at Cam's frantic shouting. The Navy Ranger stomped on the phone, smashing it into several pieces, "Great, how are we going to move him?" Blake groaned.

Hunter noticed a set of discarded keys on the floor, "How about we use his own truck?"

"That's devious", Blake smiled, "I love it". The renegade ninjas grabbed Rocky's body and tossed him onto the back seat. Hunter jumped into the driver's seat and truck sped away into the night.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Thunder Road

_Chapter 7 – Thunder Road_

 _ **Previously -**_ _The Crimson Ranger grabbed his arm and sent a jolt of electricity through his body. Rocky slammed into the side of his truck, his eyes fluttered a few times before he slumped into unconsciousness._

 _Blake kicked the cell phone out of Rocky's limp hand and chuckled at Cam's frantic shouting. The Navy Ranger stomped on the phone, smashing it into several pieces, "Great, how are we going to move him?" Blake groaned._

 _Hunter noticed a set of discarded keys on the floor, "How about we use his own truck?"_

" _That's devious", Blake smiled, "I love it". The renegade ninjas grabbed Rocky's body and tossed him onto the back seat. Hunter jumped into the driver's seat and truck sped away into the night._

 _March 10 2003 – Hexagon Headquarters_

It was getting close to midnight and the car park at the headquarters of Hexagon was only illuminated by the dull streetlights dotted around the open space. Almost everyone had gone home and there were only a few cars dotted around the facility. A small flash of light briefly lit up the car park as three lone ninjas streaked across the ground. They came to a halt in one of the dark spots not covered by the streetlights, "I don't see his truck anywhere", Dustin craned his neck to get a better look.

"Did you deduce that all by yourself", Tori replied sarcastically, "the place is almost deserted".

"Keep it down", Shane hissed, "the thunder's could still be around somewhere". The red ranger spotted something discarded on the tarmac that looked a little out of place. He called on a gentle gust of wind to blow the object towards their hiding place. He bent down and examined the pile of broken plastic and glass, "It's a cell phone", he commented.

Tori knelt down next to him, "Looks like Rocky's but it's too damaged to say for certain". The blue ranger looked over to where the damaged phone had been found, "The light's poor but I can't see any blood in the area".

"Maybe he dropped it without noticing", Dustin stated, "he could've drove off without realising".

"Possible but it seems too much of a coincidence", Shane sighed. He looked up at the foreboding Hexagon building that dominated the skyline. They could've narrowed down their search if they knew where Rocky was staying. They tried his old home address but the place had been empty for a while. Cam had also asked them not to enter Hexagon Headquarters to ask them for assistance. Rocky had only just been made their official monitor, if they knew he had possibly been kidnapped that wouldn't have looked good. "The only other place I heard Rocky talk about was the old Youth Center", he continued, "but I don't think it's there anymore".

"It got replaced with a restaurant", Tori answered his question, "pretty fancy place but probably not open at this time of night".

Shane looked at his watch, it had just turned midnight, "We should head back, we've got school in the morning. It's a miracle that Sensei let us out at this time of night".

"Emergency dude", Dustin added, "he's one of the four remaining wind ninja's in the world that we know of, we've got to look out for our own". The others nodded at the yellow ranger's surprising insightful comment before streaking back towards Blue Bay Harbor.

 _Unknown Location_

The first thing Rocky felt when he regained consciousness was a buzzing sensation in his head. For a few moments everything was a little foggy then memories of his kidnapping slowly came back to him. He couldn't believe that those two thunder ninja's had been able to sneak up on him, "Some ninja I am", he groaned to himself. Rocky noticed he was in a bedroom, probably a hotel room judging by the sparse decoration and cheap looking bedding. The curtains were closed by there was sunlight sneaking through the gaps so he had been unconscious for at least one night. He was sitting on a wooden chair with his arms behind his back. Based on the cool metal on his skin, his hands were handcuffed together.

"Ah good morning sleepy head", Blake said as he poked his head around the door. In his hands was a brown take away bag, "Or should I say good afternoon", he added once he had looked at his watch, "when my brother knocks someone out, they tend to stay knocked out".

"Damn it they forgot by extra cheeseburger", another voice said from outside the door. Moments later Hunter stepped inside with his own bag, "Oh you're awake", he groaned at Rocky, "thought you'd be out until after lunch at least".

"Just who are you", Rocky asked.

The pair didn't respond for a few moments, they were too interested in their lunch, "I'm sorry we'll be with you in a moment", Blake smiled and stuffed a few fries in his mouth, "Want one?" he asked Rocky and threw a French fry at the former red ranger.

Rocky couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. The two ruthless thunder rangers that had crushed the Wind Rangers were tucking into their burger and fries without a care in the world. If it wasn't for the fact that Rocky was tied to a chair, this scene would seem completely normal. "Now that's better", Hunter said when he had finished. He screwed up his bag and tossed it towards Rocky. The ball of trash bounced of his head and dropped to the floor, "Whoops, didn't see you there", he chuckled.

"Are you two actually insane", Rocky cried, "answer my damn question".

Hunter snorted and shook his head, "Typical of a wind ninja, so impatient", he pointed at his younger brother, "I'm Hunter and that's my brother Blake".

The Navy Ranger flashed his wrist where his morpher sat, "You'll probably recognise this".

"I know it's a morpher", Rocky said, trying to remain as calm as possible. He didn't want to aggravate the situation any more than necessary, "Never seen one that close before".

Hunter laughed louder and pulled some out of his pocket, "Really, so what are you doing with this". He dropped the silver octagonal shaped box on the floor near Rocky's feet, "Now correct me if I'm wrong but that looks like a morpher, which means we've found a mysterious fourth Wind Ranger".

"Little too old to be a ranger though", Blake added with a small smirk on his face.

"Keep your hands off that", Rocky spat at the pair, "I earned that from my first mentor, I worked hard for that unlike you pair of thieves".

"Ah yes, the legendary Zordon of Eltar", Blake began, much to the shock of Rocky, "you'll be surprised what we know about you". He picked up Rocky's old morpher and placed it carefully on the bed, "Let's see originally from Stone Canyon but moved to Angel Grove during your sophomore year of High School. Replaced the original red ranger until you totalled his old power source which is when you got this", he pointed at the Ape Power Coin, "lost your powers again".

"Careless", Hunter shook his head.

"Got another set of power until those almost killed you and that's when you enrolled fully at the Wind Ninja Academy", Blake continued, "did I miss anything".

Rocky was stunned into silence and inaction for a few moments, whoever had powered up these thunder ninjas had also given them a history lesson as well. Rocky looked at the brothers and a small plan formed in his mind. Sensei Watanabe had given him a few lessons in people reading, now it was time to put them to the test. "Not bad but two can played at that game", he began, "I'll start slow, clearly you two are adopted brothers".

"Congratulations Sherlock", Hunter deadpanned.

"Just warming up blondie", he chuckled, "where was I, both of you have the legendary arrogant streak that all thunder ninjas have but there's something else". He pondered for that for a moment, "Hunter here doesn't look like a teenager so either he's a teacher or a really bad student". The Crimson Ranger's eye twitched at that second comment, "Ooh that hit a nerve, what's the matter concerned that your brother will graduate before you".

Hunter looked ready to strike the former red ranger but Blake held him back, "Don't, he's just trying to get a rise out of us".

"Which leads me nicely onto the little brother and I mean literally, what are you five five, five six?" Rocky chuckled to himself. "Living in the shadow of big brother, again literally, but at the same time almost acting like his conscience", if he could tap his chin right now, he would've, "very big case of hero worship going on here, not an attractive quality".

Blake bit his lip and let go of his brother's arm. Hunter took a couple of paces and lunged at Rocky, grabbing his shoulders and tilting the chair backwards, "Clever", he snorted.

"Add anger issues to your profile", Rocky stated, "probably why you haven't graduated yet".

"Sensei Omino is holding me back", Hunter roared, "no respect for others, what a stupid old man. But he's not here and it's time to show the world that the Thunder Ninja Academy is the best and we've got just the thing to do that".

"And what would that be?" Rocky probed.

"Trust me, you won't miss something this big", Hunter practically spat in his face.

Rocky gave the Crimson Ranger a small smile, "So you've got your own Megazord", Hunter blinked a couple of times in shock, "you just fell for the oldest trick in the book". Hunter looked ready to throw Rocky to the ground but he resisted, "Now that I wasn't expecting, I've dealt with a few evil characters in my time but none of them had ever shown respect for human life".

"That's where we differ from creatures like Lothor", Blake began and beckoned his brother to pull Rocky upright. "Never underestimate the darkness inside the human psyche, that's probably scarier than any monster". The Navy Ranger took a couple of steps closer and looked Rocky directly in the eyes, "Our goal is to destroy Lothor but we're not going to play by your rules to do it".

"Then help us", Rocky pleaded, "there's no need for any of this, if we combined our forces then Lothor doesn't stand a chance".

For a glorious moment it looked like Blake was considering his offer but that was quickly shot down by his older brother, "We would never work with the Wind Ninja Academy", the Crimson Ranger spat out.

Rocky glared at the older Bradley, "Where does this anger come from Hunter, what has the Wind Academy done to personally harm you?"

The blonde haired man was caught unawares by that comment and there was silence in the room. The uncomfortable silence continued until Hunter abruptly said, "Time to go". Blake looked a little surprised but began to follow his older brother's commands.

The little cold reading session had given Rocky some interesting insights into the Thunder Rangers. It was clear that Hunter was the dominant member of the duo. There was a strong righteous streak in the man but there was also a lot of anger. Rocky wasn't sure if it was directed at one person in particular or whether he was just angry at the world.

Blake was slightly different and Rocky could sense conflict within the younger brother. The way he acted almost suggested that he was trying to be Hunter's conscience, like he was reigning in his older brother. That could be something that Rocky could exploit in the future.

Rocky had to put his internal musing aside when he noticed that the pair were almost out the door, "Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" Rocky called out.

"Why did you think we were going to kill you?" Blake turned around and chuckled, "you said it yourself, we're not killers".

The pair were almost out the door when Rocky added, "You can't leave me tied to this chair".

"Dude have you even tried to escape", Hunter laughed. Rocky thought about it for a moment and realised he hadn't even struggled against his bonds. He pulled his arms apart and to his shock, the handcuffs snapped apart, "Magician's handcuffs but keep it a secret", he smiled.

Rocky was stunned that he could've escaped at any moment as well as confused that the brother's would make it so easy for him. "We've seen a lot of teen movies", Blake answered his unasked question, "when one school wants to get back at another, they steal their mascot", he pointed at Rocky, "that's what he did here".

"Wha-" Rocky's spluttered out as the brother's ran out the door, "I'm not their mascot", he shouted. He grabbed his morpher off the bed and ran out after them but they had already ninja streaked away. He looked around and noticed that his truck was parked across the street. Rocky ran up the vehicle and found the keys still in the ignition. He fired up the truck and sped off down the highway, he had to get back to Blue Bay Harbor and warn the Wind Rangers what was coming for them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N -** Last update before Christmas so I hope everyone had a good one and I'll see you on the other side. _


	8. Ain't No Sunshine

_Chapter 8 – Ain't No Sunshine  
_

 _March 11 2003 – Blue Bay Harbor_

The drive back to Blue Bay Harbor had been extremely frustrating for Rocky. The Thunder Rangers had left his truck undamaged but that was as far as their generosity had stretched. They had removed any road maps from the car, making navigation almost impossible. A quick stop at a road side cafe to get directions revealed that he was almost 150 miles away from Blue Bay Harbor. There was even more bad news, his truck was running low on gas and the Thunder's had revealed him of his wallet so he couldn't fill up. He considered ninja streaking the rest of the way but he was a little out of practice and wanted to avoid any unwanted injuries.

Inevitably he had run out of gas about 25 miles outside the city limits and without his cell phone, he couldn't call for help. Fortunately a passing trucker lent him some gas out of his tank but he had cost Rocky valuable time. That proved to be costly as he saw when he reached the outskirts of the city. He could see the Storm Megazord in the distance facing off against a similarly sized zord. The black bodied vehicle with crimson and navy highlights could only belong to two people.

A few minutes later, Rocky found his progress halted yet again by a quiet of traffic on the freeway. Other motorists had abandoned their vehicles and were watching the ongoing Megazord battle, giving Rocky an opportunity to sneak in the city. Sadly for the former red ranger, he found his path blocked by a State Trooper, "I'm sorry Sir but, you'll have to wait here".

"But my family could be danger", Rocky pleaded with the trooper.

"So are a lot of people's families Sir but this is for your own protection".

Rocky silently fumed but decided against protesting any further. The last thing he needed was to get himself arrested. He looked around and found a bridge support that would shield him from the gathered crowd. The only way he was going to get into Blue Bay Harbor now was to be a ninja. With no other choice he tapped into his ninja streak ability for the first time in several months and immediately headed in the direction of the downtown area.

Instinctively he paused outside Storm Chargers and took a quick look inside. The two Megazords towered over the store and they were probably less than a mile away. He pushed the door open and called out, "Kelly", there was no answer, "Kelly are you still in here?"

"Over here Rocky", he heard Kelly's voice call out weakly. He found her behind the counter with a blood stained rag clutched to the back of her head, "It's not as bad as it looks", she tried to protest.

Rocky took a look for himself, the store owner had a cut to her scalp but it wasn't very deep, "I don't think it'll need stitches", he stated, "but I would keep that towel pressed to the wound just in case".

"No time for that", Kelly stood up unsteadily on her feet, "Dustin's out there and now that you're here, we can go and find him".

For a couple of moments Rocky thought that Kelly knew more that she was letting on. He decided to play ignorant and test if that was true, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"He ran out claiming that Shane and Tori didn't know about the attack and he was going to warn them", Kelly replied. "A few minutes later the Rangers zord thing arrived with that other giant robot and they started fighting each other". Rocky nodded in the right places to make sure that Kelly knew he was listening, "What are you doing back, Dustin said that you were still in Angel Grove?"

"Oh I finished everything up earlier than expected", Rocky answered, "I got as far the freeway when I was stopped by a road block. I had to sneak my way through to enter the city".

"Sneaking your way through a Police road block, you must have the skills of a ninja or something", Kelly chuckled and turned her attention to a television screen where they were showing live coverage of the Megazord battle.

Once again Rocky found himself wondering what Kelly actually knew. Making a joke about being sneaky like a ninja wasn't particularly uncommon, the city was host to the Wind Rangers after all but it was becoming too much of a coincidence to ignore. Rocky was about to ask Kelly something else when he saw something on the television screen out the corner of his eye. The Thunder Megazord struck the Storm Megazord with a tremendous blow, enough to disable the Wind Ranger's vehicle.

Rocky watched in horror as the Storm Megazord sparked and smoked due to the damage caused. He was instantly transported back to the destruction of his own Thunder Megazord eight years ago. He had been in command of the craft when it was destroyed by Rito Revolto along with the White Tigerzord. That incident followed by the violent disagreement he had with his then team leader, Tommy Oliver, were one of the low points of his life and now history was repeating itself. The Storm Megazord seized up and fell backwards towards the buildings below. Suddenly Rocky snapped out of his memories when he realised the Megazord was falling towards their neighbourhood, "Kelly get down", he shouted and ran towards the red head.

Kelly ducked below the counter just as Rocky covered her body with his own. There was a loud crash and several of the stores windows exploded inwards, showering the shop floor with glass. A cloud of dust quickly followed and it burned the pair's eyes and their lungs when they tried to breathe. As quickly as everything started it was over and everything had fallen silent. Rocky coughed deeply a few times before croaking out, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy", Kelly choked back and slowly looked over the counter. All the windows were broken and all of the merchandise was covered in a thick layer of dust but structurally the building looked to be alright. Kelly stepped over the debris and began heading for the door, "I'm going to see what the damage is", she added.

"Kelly wait it's not safe", but it was too late, the red head was already halfway down the street. Left with no choice but to follow her, Rocky climbed through the broken window and quickly saw a scene of devastation. The remains of the Storm Megazord had crashed onto several buildings a couple of blocks away from Storm Chargers. The robot looked to be largely in one piece but it was severely damaged and showing no signs of life. A few people who had been in the area were running away as quickly as possible, fearful of another building collapsing.

Initially there was no sign of the rangers but it was Kelly's cry that gave Rocky hope, "Rocky over here". He ran over to the store owner's position and found a very battered looking Shane, Tori and Dustin picking their way through the remains of the building. Their street clothes were torn and there were a few superficial cuts and bruises on their faces but otherwise they appeared to be in good health.

"Kelly what are you doing out here", Dustin said as he limped towards them, "and what happened to you", he added when he saw the wound on her head.

"Never mind me", she slapped him on the arm, "why did you run out of the store during an attack?"

"Perhaps now isn't the time to discuss this", Rocky interjected, "we should get you three to the Emergency Room". He was about to lead the rangers away so they could get back to Ninja Ops when he noticed Hunter and Blake running in their direction. They were both in their civilian clothes and had a worried looking expression on their faces. Rocky immediately moved into a defensive position in front of his young charges, "Hello again", he greeted them coolly, "come to help out".

"We were on our way to the store when we saw this thing fall down", Blake began, "we thought we could help out".

Rocky took a moment to analyse the behaviour of the Thunder Rangers. Hunter was his usually indifferent self but Blake looked worried. He was either genuinely concerned or a fantastic actor, Rocky hadn't decided yet, "This is probably something best left for the emergency services", Rocky answered, "you should probably should get yourselves somewhere safe", he added with a glare.

"You never asked why we were in the area", Hunter reached into his pocket, "you dropped your wallet", he threw in Rocky's direction.

"Thanks", Rocky hissed through gritted teeth, "now we should get you three seen to", he practically pulled the Wind Rangers away, much to their confusion. Unseen by Kelly, the Thunder Rangers surveyed their handiwork before quietly leaving the downtown area.

 _Ninja Ops_

A couple of hours later everyone had been cleaned up and debriefed about the identity of the Thunder Rangers. Cam had disappeared to assess the damage to the Storm Megazord, leaving them other nothing to do apart from watch some news coverage of the day's events. " _This is the scene live from downtown Blue Bay Harbor, as you can see the remains of one of the Megazord's has been removed, allows us to fully see the devastation"._ There was now a large crater where previously there had been a number of outlet shops, fortunately the falling zord had missed the nearby gas station. The damage an explosion could've caused would have been almost unimaginable.

The news reporter continued as a grainy picture of the retreating Thunder Rangers flashed up on screen, _"There is still no word on way these two would attack their fellow rangers. I have reached out to Hexagon for a comment but as of now, no one had gone on record to discuss the actions of these two renegade rangers. This is Caitlyn Cornell for NBC News"._

"I knew there was something suspicious about Hunter and Blake", Shane said as he forcefully shut off the new channel, "but this is a new low even for a couple of thunder ninja's".

"I will admit that even I did not foresee the rivalry between our two schools would reach such levels", Sensei Watanabe sighed, "it makes me wonder if someone or something is influencing their decisions".

"But Rocky said that he didn't sense anything funny about them", Tori added, more in hope than anything.

"No offence to you Rocky but your inner ninja isn't as good as Sensei's", Shane stated.

"Look I know what I felt", Rocky began, "their minds were clear. I believe there is nothing else at work here other than good old human anger and an inferiority complex the size of the state of California".

The group let that sink in for a few moments, Hexagon and Power Rangers were designed to deal with monsters not a couple of boys having the mother and father of tantrums. Their thoughts were interrupted by the reappearance of Cam in the main room, "Well congratulations for reducing years of technological research into a pile of scrap metal in a matter of minutes", he said sarcastically.

"Cam, this isn't the time for your witty banter", Rocky sighed, "what's the damage and how long before the Megazord is operational?"

"The good news is that there's no permanent damage", the young genius began, "the bad news is that the auto repair program isn't working".

"And that means?" Dustin asked.

Cam sighed, "Well if I can't get it restarted, all the repairs will have to be completed by hand", he paused for a moment and added, "worst case scenario is that the zords will be out of action for a couple of weeks".

"Two weeks", Shane exclaimed, "we can't be without the Megazord for two weeks".

"Perhaps if you had taken better care of it then we wouldn't have to", Cam shot back.

"Stop it now", Rocky interjected, memories of his argument with Tommy after the loss of the Thunder Zords came streaming back to him, "arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything. I suggest that you three head home and get yourselves healed up", he said to the three rangers. They grumbled but reluctantly headed up the stairs and out of Ninja Ops, "Cam can you try not to be yourself for a few minutes", Rocky added.

"What did I say now?" the young man protested.

"You attitude was not very helpful", Sensei Watanabe began, "I know that you are frustrated but trust me, you are not alone. Now I suggest you get to work and try and get the Megazord operational as quickly as possible". Once the technical genius had left, Sensei turned towards Rocky, "That was handled very maturely".

"Yeah it's amazing what experience does", Rocky sighed, "I can't believe that this is falling apart, Spader's going to kill me".

"This is not your fault Rocky", Sensei replied, "no one could have foreseen this happening. For now we have to trust that the Thunder Rangers were honest in their commitment in fighting Lothor".

"Great, all of humanities hope rests on those two", Rocky groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off his building headache but the truth of the matter was that the Wind Rangers were effectively reduced to spectators until the Megazord was fully working. They had to trust the Thunder Rangers to handle whatever Lothor threw their way and that was probably the scariest thought of all.


	9. Waterfalls & Twisted Vines

_Chapter 9 – Waterfalls & Twisted Vines_

 _March 20 2003 – Ninja Ops_

"Can you believe this", Dustin cried and slapped a newspaper down on the table. It had been a frustrating few days for the Wind Rangers, without a functioning Megazord the team were sitting ducks. Lothor had quickly realised this and had been relentless in his pursuit of the rangers. The first monster had been easily dispatched but their problems had begun once the creature had inevitably grown into a giant. That's when the Thunder Rangers had lumbered in with their own Megazord and finished off the monster.

The Wind Rangers were hopeful that this was a sign of a truce from the Thunder Rangers but that was soon dashed the next day when the pair showed up to another battle and comfortably defeated a fleet of Kelzacks. Another warning for the Wind Rangers to stay out of their way was backed up with a few warning bolts of lightning. Staying out their way wasn't proving to be a problem though as the Thunder Rangers began getting to the monster before they did.

All of that led to the main story of today's paper, "Let's take a look", Tori said and picked up the paper, "Mayor comes out in support of Thunder Rangers and praises their superior work ethic. Questions raised about current whereabouts of the other team of Rangers".

"Doesn't this writer know that those two are a couple of unhinged psychos", Shane shook his head and continued to read over the blue ranger's shoulder.

"Ninja's do not seek praise", Sensei Watanabe reminded the teens.

"I know but this still stinks", Tori tossed the paper across the room and the pages flew in different directions.

"Littering won't be tolerated in Ninja Ops", Cam called out without taking his eyes off the computer screen. Unfortunately the technical genius had failed to get the auto repair program running on the Storm Megazord so all repairs were being completed manually. He had been working solidly with a team of engineers from Hexagon but they were still a week away from completion, "Don't you have parents to annoy or something".

"Why when we can spend our time with the happiest person in Blue Bay", Tori smiled sweetly at the man.

"Alright Tori, that will do", Sensei Watanabe moved his mobile habitat towards the blue ranger. "Since you're at a loose end, I have assignment for you", a small bundle of papers and a scroll was dropped into Tori's outstretched hand.

"Quick question", Dustin raised his hand, "why does Tori get to go?"

"Because unlike you two, Tori's actually ahead with her school work", Cam butted into the conversation. Dustin and Shane looked at each other but realised they couldn't disagree with Cam.

"The school have been told that you have left town with a family emergency", Sensei continued, "in that pack is a map with the location of the Jade Turtle along with a return ticket to Narita Airport".

"Narita, as in Tokyo?" Tori asked with excitement in her eyes, "I'm off to Japan".

"I trust that my faith in you won't be misplaced", Sensei began, "the Turtle holds the key to a powerful upgrade to the Megazord". He paused for a moment before adding, "The turtle is stored in the remains of the Forest Ninja Academy. I caution you that the guardian of the academy might still be present". Tori nodded in acknowledgement, "Now I suggest you go home and pack, your flight leaves in a few hours". The blue ranger didn't need to be told twice and hurried out of Ninja Ops before Sensei could change his mind.

 _March 22 2003, Mount Fuji, Japan_

The flight across the Pacific felt like an eternity to Tori and it didn't help that because of the time difference she had arrived almost a day after she left American soil. After staying in a hotel at Narita Airport overnight, the blue set out of the location given on her map which was somewhere in the foothills of Mount Fuji. The taxi driver took her as far as he possibly could but after that, it was all up to Tori and her inner ninja.

The summit of the legendary and sacred Mount Fuji was shrouded in mist but at least the rain was holding off. Tori periodically checked her map so she was sure that she was heading in the right direction. Unfortunately the radar on her inner ninja wasn't picking up anything but then she reached a dense part of the forest. This area wasn't on the map but something was telling the blue ranger that this was the correct path to take.

The foliage on the trees was thick and Tori could swear that some of the branches were moving to deliberately block her path. Sheer force of will finally saw the blue ranger push her way passed the trees and into a clearing. Tori wasn't sure what she was expecting to see but this certainly wasn't it, "This place looks like it's been abandoned for centuries", she said with awe.

There were several small buildings made out of bamboo arranged in a circle around a flat patch of grass similar to the training area at the Wind Academy. The grass had grown long around most of the buildings but there was one that was in immaculate condition, "Weird, looks like someone has been living here", she whispered to herself.

"I see Wind Ninja's aren't as stupid as I remember", a female voice called out from Tori's right hand side.

The blue ranger spun around to face the newcomer and got a little bit of a shock. The female was wearing a short grey sleeveless dress teamed with a pair of black fingerless gauntlets that stopped half way up her forearms. The ensemble was completed with a pair of knee high lace up boots and an orange scarf that covered the lower part of her face. Tori could tell that the female was of Asian descent and her long black hair was tied back in a braid, "I recognise you", Tori said with a slightly terrified whisper, "but you can't be real".

The female ninja unsheathed the sword that was attached to her back and pointed it menacingly at the blue ranger, "Speak our name girly", she hissed.

"Nusiachi", Tori called out, "sentenced to death almost a thousand years ago for the crime of simply being a ninja. Returned as spirits to seek vengeance on those who had taken your lives before finally getting sealed away seven hundred years ago".

"You know your ninja history", the ninja almost sounded impressed, "too bad it won't help you". The female ninja leapt at Tori with her blade ready to strike. The blue ranger's eyes widened in surprise and only just jumped out the way in time. She kept low to the ground and kicked the ninja in the back of the leg, "Not bad", the mystery ninja stated.

"I'd hardly call this a fair fight", Tori was on her guard anticipating the next attack, "where's your ninja honour".

Her opponent chuckled, "Clearly you don't know much about the Nusiachi after all, however, if you want this fight to be fair", the ninja tossed her sword towards Tori and it slammed into the grass a couple of feet in front of the blue ranger. She was too stunned by the approaching blade to see the Nusiachi charge towards her. The orange clad ninja unleashed a barrage of kicks that Tori was barely able to deflect, "Give up now girl, I've got a thousand years more experience than you".

"So I have youth on my side then", Tori grunted and kicked the ninja in the stomach, "maybe you should cool off". She waived her arms in front of her body and unleashed a jet of water at the female. The mystery ninja jumped out the way and streaked into the air, leaving a blur of orange behind.

Tori kept her guard up, knowing that the ninja would try and sneak up on her. She closed her eyes and focused on her inner ninja in an attempt to feel for the presence of the Nusiachi. Her eyes shot open and instinctively she reached behind her back. Tori grabbed the female by her outstretched arm and tossed her over her shoulder and down to the ground, "I see Sensei Watanabe taught you well", the woman conceded, "it seems that I'm defeated".

The blue ranger took a nervous step towards her fallen opponent and proved to be a critical error. The ninja grabbed Tori's arm and rolled up her lower body so her legs pushed the blue ranger's chest. Using her legs muscles she flipped Tori onto her back and wrapped her legs around her throat. She kept hold of the blue ranger's arm and applied some pressure, "Never assume your opponent is defeated", the ninja hissed, "that was a rookie mistake".

Tori twisted her body to try and escape the hold but it was applied too tightly. She slapped her arms against her opponents legs to signify a submission but she wouldn't let go, "I'm only here for the turtle", she choked out.

"I know exactly why you're here", the ninja replied, wrenching a little tighter on the arm, "you seek to destroy the Forest Academy again".

"No I was sent here by Sensei Watanabe", Tori's vision was beginning to fade, "I'm sure Rocky would've backed him up-".

"Wait did you say Rocky?" the ninja suddenly released the pressure slightly, "as in Rocky DeSantos".

"Why do you know him?" Tori asked.

There was a pause followed by the female ninja releasing her grip entirely and helping Tori to her feet. She pulled down her scarf, revealing an attractive Asian female roughly in her mid twenties, "He's my boyfriend, at least he was", she looked at the growing bruise on the blue ranger's neck, "let me get you some ice for that, follow me please". Tori was a little apprehensive at the ninja's sudden change in demeanour, "Come on I haven't got all day", she added a little more forcefully.

Reluctantly Tori followed the ninja into the non damaged bamboo building where she found the ninja unzipping her boots, "Leave your shoes outside please", she instructed the blue ranger, "it took me forever to clean this place up".

"Just who are you?" Tori asked the ninja, "you hit pretty hard for a dead person".

"That's because I'm not dead", the ninja chuckled, "at least not anymore". She turned around sharply with a hand extended, causing Tori to flinch slightly, "My name is Yuri and my story is a little complicated".

"Tori Hanson", the blue ranger shook the hand of her former attacker, "trust me, I'll believe anything after the month I've had".

Yuri smiled and directed Tori towards a small table, similar to the one in Ninja Ops. She rattled around in the kitchen area for a few minutes before returning with a pot of tea and an ice pack, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you", Yuri apologised, "but too many ninja's have tried to destroy what I've worked so hard to fix".

"You mean the Academy?" Yuri nodded sadly, "but why?"

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning", Yuri poured Tori a cup of tea, "your knowledge of the Nusiachi was good. About a thousand years ago this was where I learned the ways of the forest ninja but back then it was forbidden under threat of execution for a woman to learn the ways of the ninja". She paused like she was recalling a painful memory, "Dying isn't nearly as painless as people believe you know".

"But you said you weren't a spirit", Tori was now even more confused.

"I was once", Yuri continued her story, "myself as the other four Nusiachi were angry and vengeful until we were sealed away like you stated. In 1995 a creature known as Lord Zedd freed us and once again we attacked our fellow ninja's".

"So that's how you met Rocky?" Tori took a sip of her drink.

"It turned out that my sisters", she spat that word out, "used some kind of mind warp to keep me under their control. Gradually their control wained to such an extent that I broke free. Rocky was the first one I turned to for assistance". She took a quick pause to sample her own tea, "The Ninja Rangers sealed my fellow Nusiachi away but due to my selfless act, I was given a second chance at life".

Tori was absorbed in the woman's story, "So were dead but now very much alive", she summed up. "So what happened next?"

"Rocky and I were happy for a while but I was struggling to find my place in the world", Yuri placed her cup on the table. "I wanted to restart the Forest Academy but both Rocky and Sensei Watanabe were against it. One thing led to another and Rocky and I had a parting of the ways".

"The ways of the Forest Ninja have been forbidden for centuries", Tori stated.

"They've been forbidden because it reminds them of the Nusiachi and their reign of terror", Yuri sighed. "The predecessors to the Wind Ninja Academy burned this place to the ground for our crimes. Due to long held prejudices, Sensei Watanabe wouldn't accept that I could re-establish the Academy", she paused again, "unfortunately a number of other ninja's agreed with him".

Suddenly the pieces were falling into place for Tori, "Which is why you attacked?" Yuri nodded, "I guess you haven't heard about Lothor then". Yuri shook her head, "Virtually all other ninja's were either taken prisoner or killed by Lothor". She held up her morpher, "Only my fellow rangers, Sensei Watanabe, Rocky and a couple of thunder ninja's have escaped his purge so far".

"Explains why it's been so quiet", Yuri stood up and reached into a cupboard, "so I guess you've come for this", in her hands was a small jade coloured turtle. "This is an old heirloom of the forest academy. Legend said that a brave warrior would return for it when the time was right", she handed it over to Tori, "I guess that time is now".

Tori took the small object from her fellow ninja, "Come back with me", she said, "we could use all the ninja help we can get".

Yuri thought about this for a few moments before shaking her head, "My place is here for now but I will consider your offer". She looked outside and saw the sun was getting low in the sky, "You should head back before it gets dark". Tori stood up and began to move towards the door but Yuri stopped her, "There's something else you should know, located near your Academy is a powerful stone known as the Gem of Souls".

"Sounds ominous", Tori frowned.

"The gems holds tremendous powers, only the truly brave or truly idiotic would consider using the stone", Yuri looked upwards before continuing, "Not even my sister's were stupid enough to try and access its powers". Tori nodded solemnly at the statement, "I would advise you to protect the Gem with your lives".

The blue ranger stood up slowly and bowed respectfully to the older woman, "Thank you I will pass that information on to the others. I also hope that you consider my offer".

Tori pulled her boots back on and headed out into the forest. Yuri leaned on the door frame and watched the water ninja depart. Yuri looked around at the ruins of the Forest Ninja Academy and sighed, "This is my penance for now", before retreating back inside to think about Tori's offer.

 _ **A/N -** I've tried to include as much information as possible about Yuri and the Nusiachi. They were OCs from a previous story "Strike Of The Ninja". If you want to know more about Yuri's backstory or need a reminder, please have a read at that story. _

_Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited/followed any of my stories in 2015. I've got lots of ideas for 2016 so I hope you'll stick with me and that you have a Happy New Year._


	10. Ray Of Light?

_Chapter 10 – Ray Of Light?_

 _March 28 2003, Ninja Ops_

After weeks of misery, finally the Wind Rangers had some good news. The Storm Megazord had been fixed and courtesy of the Turtle Mace upgrade, it was more powerful than ever. Almost immediately after returning to America, Tori was thrown into another Megazord battle with the Thunder Megazord. This time though the Wind Rangers came out on top, handing the Thunder Rangers their first defeat. Since that day the Bradley's hadn't been seen, at least in ranger form. Much to the annoyance of the blue ranger, Blake was making a habit of showing up almost everywhere. She had seen him watching her surf a few times but before she could confront the navy ranger, he would disappear.

Tori had relayed the information given to her by Yuri about the Gem of Souls. Most had dismissed it as another legend but Rocky's reaction was the most interesting. At first he was surprised that Tori had run into his estranged partner in the middle of Japan but once he got over this, he immediately backed up the forest ninja. Since then the Wind Rangers plus Rocky, Cam and Sensei had been searching through every single scroll and text book trying to find some reference to the Gem.

Unfortunately that was the end of the good news. Ninja Ops only held a limited amount of information, essentially anything Cam and Sensei Watanabe thought would be relevant to the future team of rangers. Everything else had been stored in the Academy's library, which had been destroyed by Lothor during his initial attack.

"This is hopeless", Shane slammed a dusty book shut and it promptly kicked a large amount of dust into his face. He coughed a couple of times then sneezed loudly, disrupting the other occupants inside Ninja Ops.

Cam looked at the red ranger in disgust, "Can you cover your mouth next time, I could really do without catching something from you".

"Why don't we give this a rest", Tori pushed a scroll away from her and stretched out her back.

"Guys we can't give up on this", Rocky pleaded with them, "the Thunder Rangers could've already discovered something critical".

"Dude can't you just ask your girlfriend", Dustin asked the former red ranger.

"She's not my girlfriend", Rocky said rather quickly, "at least I don't think she is anymore".

Cam rolled his eyes, "And I thought teenage romance was dramatic".

"She doesn't know exactly where it is anyway", Tori shook her head, "I spoke to her yesterday and asked".

Rocky turned towards the blue ranger with a look of hurt on his face, "You've spoken to her since Japan?"

"Yeah why haven't you?" the shake of the head from Rocky instantly made Tori feel a little embarrassed.

"Wow this got awkward", Dustin looked nervously between the pair, "look if you still like her then why don't you go to her. Thanks to Tori you know exactly where she is now".

The former red ranger fiddled nervously with his hands, "I dunno, I do like her still but she hasn't spoken to me in eighteen months. In my mind that's a sign from the universe that we're not meant to be and move on".

"As much as I'd like to sit here and talk about Rocky's love life, I've got to practice for my surf meet", Tori jumped up off the floor, "if that's alright with you", she added in Rocky's direction.

"Hmm, yeah sure", Rocky mumbled out, still slightly distracted by his own thoughts.

Tori was practically out the door when Shane called out, "Remember if you see your new stalker".

"Yeah yeah, I know", Tori flashed her morpher in the direction of the boy's, indicating that she should call at the first sign of trouble. The blue ranger left the Academy and walked through the forest towards her parked van. She was about to unlock the door when she saw something out on the main road. She changed back into her civilian clothes and pushed her way through the trees towards the road.

"I wasn't expecting you to take this long", Blake's voice carried through the trees. The navy ranger was sitting on the metal barrier which protected vehicles from the edge of cliff. His motocross bike was parked next to him and his helmet was hanging off the handle bars.

"What do you want Blake", the blue ranger hissed, "this is bordering on harassment".

Blake held his hand up in a defensive gesture, "I just want to talk", he moved towards his wrist and unclipped his morpher. It dropped to the ground with a loud rattle, "A show of good faith that I mean you no harm".

"What about the other times then?" Tori began, "like the time you ambushed us in the quarry or the time you totalled our Megazord and left us for dead".

"I'm not saying that I'm innocent", Blake sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets, "maybe you've changed my outlook on things".

Tori snorted, "If this is the part where you declare your undying love for me then you can stick it". This was a half truth from the blue ranger, she still thought the navy Ranger was cute. Even after discovering his identity as the navy ranger, Blake still continued to pop up in her dreams. Some of them were more than a little steamy, "I tend not to go out with my stalkers Blake", she added.

"Do you get a lot of stalkers then", he tried to joke but the unimpressed look from Tori told its own story, "Ok that was a bad joke". He looked up at the sky before looking directly at the blue ranger and added, "I like watching you surf, I find it really relaxing. I'm kinda embarrassed that you caught me watching".

"That's doesn't change anything", she forced herself to say, "you've tried to kill me and my friends on several occasions".

"We went too far", Blake admitted, "and I want to make amends". He reached into his pocket and pulled out a USB stick, "We've been searching for something called the Gem of Souls", he shook the small piece of plastic and metal in his hand, "this is everything we have about the gem and its location that we could find in the Thunder Academy's database". He threw the stick over to Tori and she caught it in her right hand.

For a few moments, Tori inspected the stick with caution. This could be another trick, the USB stick could contain a virus that destroyed the network inside Ninja Ops. Part of her wanted to believe Blake but she just couldn't trust him, "I'm going to have to get this checked out", she stated.

"I wouldn't expect any less", Blake smiled, "take care of yourself Tori", he turned around and mounted his bike, removed the helmet from the handlebars.

"Why are you here alone?" Tori asked, "does your brother know that you're here?" The silence and the pensive look from the navy ranger told its own story which made Tori even more confused. If this USB stick was legitimate then Blake had copied all of their information on the Gem of Souls and given it to her, no questions asked. By doing this he had betrayed not only the Thunder Academy but his own brother.

"I know what you're thinking", Blake began, "why did I do it?" He paused for a moment before answering, "At the Thunder Academy we're taught that we're superior to the Wind Academy in every way. To us, you guys are the worst scum in the universe, no offence".

"None taken", Tori said through gritted teeth, "yet".

"But from what I've seen of you and the others, you're no different than us", Blake continued, "something my brother doesn't seem to understand".

"Then why are you still standing by his side?" Tori asked.

Blake sighed, "Because he's all I've got", without saying another word he put his helmet on and started up his bike. He began the long ride back into town, leaving a very confused Tori behind.

 _Bradley Residence_

Blake returned straight home after meeting with Tori and parked his bike outside their apartment. It wasn't especially big but it provided shelter, a warm bed and somewhere to train. Blake climbed the metal staircase to the landing and unlocked the door. The front room was sparsely furnished with a battered couch, a TV and a wooden table that was piled high with bills, junk mail and old pizza boxes. "Hunter", Blake called out, "you in here bro?"

"In the training room", came his brother's reply. Blake walked to the back of the apartment where there was a makeshift gym with some free weights and a thin practice mat, "You've been gone a while", Hunter added as he towelled off the sweat from his forehead.

"Just felt like a ride", it wasn't a total lie, Blake had gone for a ride. He just omitted the part where he handed over their research on the Gem of Souls to the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Out looking for that ditzy blue ranger", Hunter nudged his brother on the shoulder. "I'll admit she's kinda cute, for a wind ninja". Blake nodded silently in agreement, he didn't want to give anything away to his older brother. Fortunately Hunter didn't push the issue, instead he grabbed a map off the floor, "I've found it", he said with a broad smile and thrust the map into his younger brother's hands.

"The location of the Gem of Souls?" Blake asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Don't sound like that", Hunter said, "I'm not an idiot you know".

"Yeah but some of the brightest ninja minds have spent centuries trying to find its location", Blake replied, "and you somehow found it in less than three weeks?" He quickly scanned the map and found a spot marked with a red circle, "You'll have to forgive me if I sound a little sceptical", he added.

"Ah but those stuffy old ninja's didn't have the internet to help them", Hunter smiled, "there have been several reports of weird energy readings and ghostly figures been sighted near a cave a couple of miles down the coast".

"Hardly reliable data", Blake snorted and threw the map back at his brother.

"Have some faith in your big brother", Hunter began, "at the very least it's worth checking out", the crimson ranger dropped the map to the floor and moved towards the door.

"We're not going now are we?" Blake asked apprehensively.

Hunter stopped and stared at his younger brother, "No we're not but would it be a problem if we did?"

There was a tense silence between the brothers as Blake tried to find the right words to use, "Is this the right thing to do, I mean if all the stories are true then the Gem of Souls is extremely dangerous".

"Not getting cold feet are you", Hunter continued to glare at his younger brother, "isn't this what we've dreamt about for years, the Thunder Academy standing tall over all of our enemies".

"Yeah, I suppose", Blake sighed.

"If this is about that skanky blue ranger then you need to wake up", Hunter's voice was rising in volume, "you can do better than her and you will once Lothor and the Wind Academy has been destroyed". Hunter took a couple of paces towards his younger brother until he was standing in his personal space, "We owe this to Mum and Dad, don't you want vengeance against Lothor, the man that killed them".

"Of course", Blake said firmly, "but do we need to destroy the Wind Ranger's as well? They could be useful in the future".

Hunter snorted, "The Wind Academy wouldn't hesitate to destroy us", he paused for a moment, "you remember what Sensei Omino said about Lothor, about how he's a disgraced earth ninja, Blake nodded, "the Wind Academy bred and moulded that monster. By eliminating them, we do the world a favour. We can prevent the next Lothor from being created before they get the chance to rise up".

"Yeah but he also said that was just a rumour-", the Navy Ranger began but he was interrupted by his older brother.

"I'll put this another way, I'm doing this with or without your help", Hunter stated, "you've got two days to decide where you stand". Hunter turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

Blake sighed and stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes until he heard the sound of the shower running. He walked out of the gym and back into the front room, heading directly to the table. He pushed the mountain of paper to one side until he found an old photo album. Inside were several pictures of himself, Hunter and his adopted parents. He smiled at the memories until he came to the final pictures.

He pulled it out of its protective sleeve and examined it a little closer. It was a picture of the four of them dressed in their Thunder Ninja robes. The picture was taken about five years ago, just before his parents were killed by Lothor. The dark ninja had briefly returned to Earth around the time Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil invaded the world. Sensei Omino theorised that Lothor was attempting to ride the coat tails of the Alliance and work his way into the good graces of Dark Specter.

Unfortunately for Lothor, Dark Specter had been destroyed by the Space Rangers. The rest of the invading forces had been eliminated by a golden wave of energy but for some reason Lothor had been spared. Not even Sensei Omino was sure why the dark ninja had been saved from certain destruction.

Blake flipped the picture over and saw some faded writing on the back, "Always stand by each other", Blake whispered to himself. He fought back some tears and placed the picture back inside the album. He might not agree with Hunter's reasoning but he promised his parents that he would stand beside his brother, no matter what. "Mum, Dad, I might have to break my promise", Blake sighed and walked out the apartment, he had a lot of thinking to do.


	11. Steal My Sunshine

_Chapter 11 – Steal My Sunshine_

 _March 30 2003, Ninja Ops_

Following her meeting with Blake a couple of days ago, Tori had immediately handed the flash drive over to Cam for analysis. Like her, Cam was suspicious of the navy ranger's intentions and had subjected the portable drive to every test he could think of. After two days of solid testing he was satisfied that there were no harmful files or secrets programs and he summoned the rangers and Rocky to review the information.

Cam plugged the flash drive into the computer and opened up all the available files. As he continued to browse, a frown developed on his face, "This doesn't make sense", he began, "this is just a collection of old police reports".

"Really old", Shane pointed at the most recent one that their technical expert had opened. "July 24 1923, reports of a disturbance at the Green Valley cliffs", he read out loud. "Report of a ghost sighting dismissed by investigating officers as the insane rantings of a madman or drunk".

"And another", Tori continued, "October 6 1968, reports of a spirit nearby the entrance of a cave near the cliffs. Officers determined that the woman who reported this was under the influence of an illegal substance, probably LSD".

"There's a least a hundred files on here", Cam stated, "and I bet they're all exactly the same", he leaned back in his chair and sighed as the files continued to open.

"So Hunter and Blake played us", Rocky shook his head, "they knew we would spend all our time on this, leaving them free to find the Gem".

As the files continued to open, Dustin was beginning to notice a pattern. Then a screenshot of a poorly designed website flashed up, "Stop it there Cam", the yellow ranger instructed. He looked at the image and began to smile, "I knew I recognised this from somewhere".

"Dude, your making even les sense than usual", Shane stated to his team mate. He gazed over the website himself, "It's just the same information as the Police reports, some kid thought he saw a couple of ghosts near the rocks of Green Valley beach".

"But look at the author", Dustin pointed at the screen name 'DirtBoi86'. "Don't you get it, I am DirtBoi86", he smiled broadly at them.

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Tori burst out laughing, "Dustin all that confirms is that you've got an overactive imagination".

"No, well yeah I do", the yellow ranger began , "but this is more than that. I didn't put everything together until now but the ghosts I saw were dressed in ninja uniforms similar to ours". Dustin nudged Cam out the way and began to scan some of the Police reports, "See others reported see ghostly ninjas as well", he pointed out

"So", Cam shrugged, "one report from 1988 also stated that someone danced the tango with the ghost of Elvis".

"Alright so some of them were probably crazy, or drunk or really high but this is more than a coincidence", Dustin replied. "Come on, surely it makes sense that the Gem of Souls would be guarded by zombie ninjas".

"In your head maybe", Shane snorted.

"No, I think he's onto something", Rocky cut in front of his fellow red ranger.

"Don't you mean on something", Cam chuckled to himself.

"I've seen some weird stuff as a ranger", Rocky began, "I've learned not to dismiss anything, no matter how stupid it sounds". Shane and Tori still weren't convinced, "It might be worth checking out, if there's nothing there then we haven't lost anything".

"So you're actually going along with my idea", Dustin smiled broadly, "sweet, I've finally had a good idea".

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves", Rocky tried to temper the yellow ranger's excitement. He checked the back of his robes to make sure that his morpher was still attached, "Cam, keep searching just in case Dustin's wrong".

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Shane asked.

Rocky nodded, "If this cave does contain the Gem of Souls then you might need all the help you can get". He led the group towards the exit of Ninja Ops, "The Thunder Ranger's might already be there, so be prepared for anything".

Dustin gave Tori a nudge on the arm, "And if I was right, you can thank your boyfriend in person".

Tori blushed red and gave the yellow ranger a half hearted slap on the arm, "He's not my boyfriend", she tried to protest.

"Yeah, sure he isn't Tor", Shane laughed.

 _Green Valley Beach_

Two figures dressed mostly in black walked across the soft sand, leaving deep footprints in the ground. They were approaching their destination with a fair amount of caution, "It's too quiet", Blake whispered to his older brother.

"Don't tell me you're scared little bro", Hunter chuckled. He was walking a few paces in front of his younger brother, "The spirits must be sensing our presence and the cause that we fight for".

Blake sighed and chose not to respond to the crimson ranger's comment. Things had been a little tense in their apartment over the last couple of days. Hunter had spent most of the time scouting out this cave whereas Blake kept out of his way. On the surface the navy ranger was the supportive younger brother but underneath he was concerned. He couldn't remember the last time Hunter had been so obsessed with something. Hunter had never been the best studier, opting to cruise through his classes and rely on his natural abilities. But ever since they had come to Blue Bay Harbor, all Hunter did was read through some of the material they had salvaged from the Thunder Academy looking for any references to the Gem of Souls. He knew that he couldn't oppose his brother alone so his only hope was that Tori trusted him enough to read through the information that he gave her.

"We're here", Hunter stated, snapping Blake out of his thoughts. The brothers crept into the cave as quietly as they could but once they were fully inside, one of them was disappointed, "This is it", Hunter scoffed, "I was expecting a hoard of vengeful spirits blocking the way".

"Try not to jinx us", Blake hissed back. There was nothing special about the cave, certainly nothing to indicate they were in the presence of one of the most powerful artefacts in the world. The walls were smoother than they would expect from a cave exposed to the elements but that could've been the work of the Gem.

Sitting in the middle of the cave on a rocky pedestal was a fist sized green gem. There was a faint glow from the gem but they could feel the power radiating outwards. The Bradley's inched towards the gem, still surprised that there didn't appear to be any traps or obstacles in their way. Hunter reached out his hand towards the Gem but Blake grabbed his arm to stop him, "Wait, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Not this again", Hunter sighed, "six weeks in the presence of some wind ninjas and you've gone soft on me. What happened to your sense of conviction?"

"Perhaps you should listen to your brother Hunter", a ghostly voice called out.

The Thunder Ranger's froze in their tracks at the sound of the voice. It belonged to someone that had died five years ago. They turned around and came face to face with the spirits of two fellow thunder ninja's. Both of the ghosts were very familiar to them, "Mom, Dad", Blake gasped.

"Hello son", his Dad smiled, "it's good to see you again".

Hunter shook his head a few times and slowly backed away, "No, you can't be here".

"We've been given permission", their Mom stated, "the spirits of the dead are not usually permitted to enter the world of the living", she paused and sighed deeply, "but when we saw your intentions, we were allowed to return for a short amount of time".

Blake looked down at the Gem on Souls that still sat in its resting place, "The Gem?" he said with a tremble in his voice.

His Dad nodded, "There is a reason the Gem of Souls was hidden away", the walls were suddenly filled with several different images. They were from different eras throughout history but there were two common themes. Firstly a ninja was wielding the Gem of Souls in all of the projections but more importantly there was death and destruction. The Bradley's weren't easily shocked but even they struggled to watch the sickening images they were seeing.

It all became too much for Blake and he adverted his gaze, "Please I've seen enough", he pleaded with his parents.

"If you continue to walk this path, this will be your destination", their mother stated. Unlike her youngest adopted child, Hunter was still observing the images, "Hunter", she said softly, "surely you see the folly of this".

The crimson ranger glanced towards the ground briefly before his eyes glared back at his Mom, "They were weak, I won't succumb as easily as them".

"Bro, seriously", Blake gasped in exasperation.

"No I've come this far", he reached out towards the pedestal, "Lothor will pay for his crimes and so will those who created him".

"Son, you can't blame the Wind Academy for the crimes of a lone renegade", his father shook his head disapprovingly.

Hunter paused temporarily but it was only a brief pause. He reached out and removed the gem from its resting place. It felt warm to the touch and he could feel the power pulsating from the cool stone, "Very well", his mother said coldly, "you have made your decision. Like those who have been before you, there shall be one final test before the true power of the Gem is yours". Her gaze softened slightly and it looked like her eyes were welling up with tears, "May God have mercy on your soul", she sighed and the Thunder Ranger's parents disappeared.

Unimpressed with the warning he had just been given, Hunter tossed the Gem of Souls up into the air, "Never been too good at tests before", he chuckled.

"Dude are you damaged in the head", Blake snapped at his older brother, "did you not seen the same thing I did? Is that what you want to become just for sake of revenge". Hunter didn't get a chance to answer his younger brother as the sound of hurried footsteps echoed throughout the cave, "Someone's coming", Blake whispered, apprehensive that this was the test his Mom spoke about.

A few moments later the Wind Rangers together with Rocky burst into the cave. Hunter looked at them for a couple of moments before shaking his head in amusement, "Great the Wind Rangers and their cheerleader is here, some final test this is".

Shaking off Hunter's disparaging remarks, Rocky held out his hand, "Hunter put the Gem down", he pleaded, "you don't know what it could do".

"Oh I think I do", he replied, "I've seen what it can do and it will dispose of Lothor and his pathetic band of space ninja's in seconds".

"And then what", Shane began, "you've made your opinions clear about us, does that mean we'll be next in the firing line".

Hunter shrugged, "Depends if you get in our way". Blake frowned at this older brother's comment, at least he didn't see him as an enemy yet, although he might if he ever found out what he had done.

"Blake, please", Tori looked at the Navy Ranger in desperation, pleading with him to stop his brother's madness. Blake though was frozen to the spot, still horrified by the images he had seen and that his brother was willing to continue down that path.

"Something you want to tell me brother", Hunter said coldly in the direction of his brother. When there was no response, he shook his head, "I don't believe it, I've been Yoko Ono'd by my own brother". Hunter turned around slowly and glared at his younger brother, the gem in his hand shining brightly.

"Wait Hunter, it's not like that", Blake backed away slowly.

"My own brother", Hunter continued, "I should've seen this coming", he raised the Gem in the direction of his brother.

The sight of Hunter aiming the Gem of Souls at Blake forced the wind ninja's into action. Dustin grabbed the Crimson Ranger's arm whilst Shane and Rocky tried desperately to pull him away. Tori meanwhile grasped Blake's hand and pulled him towards their side of the cave. They were so busy struggling that they failed to notice that the Gem of Souls was pulsating wildly. There was a sudden flash and all six ninja's disappeared from the cave, transported to places unknown.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. The Flood

_Chapter 12 – The Flood_

 _March 30 2003, Unknown Location_

Everything felt a little fuzzy for Tori, like she had been awoken from a deep sleep. Her brain was registering that someone was nudging her shoulder and calling her name but she was so tired that she didn't know how to respond. It took a couple of minutes for her eyes to focus on the familiar curly hair of her friend, "Dustin", she croaked out. The yellow ranger's head was positioned a few inches away from her face. She could feel his hand on her left shoulder, "Dude, have you never heard of personal space", she added and pushed him away.

"Yup you're absolutely fine", he chuckled, "can you sit up?" Tori reluctantly complied and got a good look at her surroundings for the first time. They were no longer inside a cave, instead they were on a beach. It didn't look like the beach in Green Valley though, the sand was dull brown instead of the golden colour she remembered. In fact every looks a little grey, the sea, the sky even the trees in the distance.

"Where the hell are we?" Tori asked the yellow ranger, "it feels like we've been swept into a black and white movie".

"It's an island of some sort", Shane made his presence known for the first time. He had returned from the undergrowth that led down from the side of a hill. "I can only see the ocean in every direction", he continued, "there's a slightly bigger hill over there but I can't see any towns".

"How big is the island?" Dustin said to the red ranger.

"Not very big", Shane replied, "a few square miles if that".

"Any sign of Hunter, Blake or Rocky?" Tori asked.

The red ranger shook his head, "Not that I can see but they can't be far away". He paused for a moment and gave Tori the once over, "Are you alright to walk?" The blue ranger nodded and with Dustin's help, she slowly rose to her feet, "There's a clearing on the other side of that hill, maybe some local's live there".

"It's a long shot but I haven't got a better idea", Dustin shrugged and the trio traipsed off into the undergrowth.

As the Wind Rangers hiked up the hill, they tried to reach Cam at Ninja Ops but they weren't getting through. Something was blocking their morphers and their cell phones weren't picking up a signal either. They reached the summit of the hill and began to traverse the other side. As they did, Dustin noticed something in the distance, "That looks like smoke", he pointed towards a small column of white smoke rising up into the sky.

"You're right", Shane replied, "quickly that way". The trio ran down the side of the hill as quickly as possible, being careful not to trip. The smoke was become more prominent so they knew they were getting close. The ground began to level out and they found themselves in the clearing Shane had spotted from the hilltop. Sitting cross-legged on the ground was Rocky, he was poking a small camp fire with a stick, "Rocky, you're alright", Shane called out.

Rocky quickly jumped to his feet, "Yeah I'm fine, I see you three got teleported here too".

"Yeah but where are we?" Shane asked his teacher.

"Somewhere cold", Dustin warmed his hands using the fire, "we're definitely not in California anymore". He gestured to the fire and turned to Rocky, "At least you had the good sense to make a fire".

"That's the weird thing", Rocky answered, "I didn't, I thought you three did". The rangers shook their heads, "If it wasn't us then that only leaves one possible answer".

From behind the tree, a slow handclap echoed across the deserted island, "Stealing our fire now", Hunter said, "and the Wind Ninja Academy sinks to a new low". The crimson ranger gave them an arrogant smirk and just a few paces behind him was his younger brother. Blake averted his gaze from the wind ninjas but tellingly, he wasn't looking at his brother either.

"Is this part of your plot", Shane began, "drag us off to a deserted island and leave us here?"

"As tempting as that sounds, this wasn't my idea", Hunter stated, "the Gem of Souls decided this would be the perfect place for our final battle".

"So you still want to go through with this", Rocky said, resigned to the fact that he would have to fight a fellow ninja, "what about you Blake, are you going to fight us as well?"

Hunter backed up slowly and placed a strong arm around Blake's shoulders, "He's seen the error of his ways", he began, "that temptress of a blue ranger tried to lure him but he knows his place".

The derogatory way that Tori had been described directed Blake's attention fully towards his older brother, "You're right, I do", he said with a quiet voice. To the surprise of everyone, he forcefully shook Hunter's arm off his shoulder and walked slowly over to the wind ninjas. He stood next to Tori and gave her a small smile.

For a few moments Hunter was silent but then his face twisted into an ugly sneer and he bellowed, "Traitor, you would stand against your school and your own brother".

"Don't you remember the oath of the thunder ninja?" Blake began, "we swore to stand against anyone who was a threat to the world. There are no exceptions to that, even if they're our family".

Quick as a flash, Hunter pulled out the Gem of Souls from his ninja suit and aimed a blast towards Tori. The blue ranger was frozen to the spot as a streak of green energy sped towards her. Just as he blast was about to hit her, Blake leapt in front other and took the full force of the attack. The beam hit him in the chest and the Navy Ranger crumpled to the ground, "Blake!" Tori screamed and knelt down next to him.

Rocky's head snapped towards Hunter, "What did you do?" he said with a dangerous whisper.

Hunter's arm was shaking and his eyes were wide with disbelief, "I-I-I", he tried to speak but he was too stunned to form a proper sentence. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and the crimson ranger was knocked off his feet, the Gem of Souls tumbled out of his hand. In a fit of rage, Dustin had punched the ground, setting off a small earth tremor in the vicinity of Hunter. Seeing that the Gem had fallen from his grasp, Hunter scrambled across the grass to retrieve it. He clutched it to his chest like he was holding a small child.

"We've got to get Blake somewhere safe", Tori said to the others.

"Yeah preferable away from Gollum over there", Rocky commented towards Hunter. Shane stepped up and pulled a small pellet out of his uniform. He threw it into the ground and in a flash, the group was teleport away from the clearing, leaving Hunter alone with the Gem of Souls.

Shane's ninja teleportation had moved the ninja's across the island to the other hill they had seen earlier. There was a small sheltered opening in the rocks where they would hopefully be obscured from view. Dustin had used his earth manipulation to create a small bed for Blake to rest up. Tori sat dutifully by his bedside and waited for him to wake up.

"How's he doing?" Shane asked the blue ranger.

"Alive", she replied, "there's no visible signs of injury so hopefully he's just been knocked out".

"I still can't believe Hunter would do something like that", Dustin shook his head.

"Why not, it wouldn't be the first time he's attacked one of us", Shane shot back.

"Yeah but he hit his own brother", Dustin sighed, "this is so messed up".

Rocky meanwhile was looked out over the rest of the island, Shane's initial assessment was correct, there were on a small island with nothing but sea as far as he could see. He was about to try contacting Ninja Ops again when the whole island began to shake violently. The tremor passed in a few moments but everyone was shaken up, "That didn't feel good", Rocky commented.

"I had nothing to do with that", Dustin held his hands up defensively.

"You're a strong ninja Dustin but not even you can make an entire island shake like that", Rocky replied, "it would help if we knew where the hell we were".

"Boreco Island", they heard Blake mumble from his makeshift bed, "Boreco Island", he said again and this time his eyes fluttered open. Tori's immediate reaction was to pull the Navy Ranger up and wrap her arms around him. It took her a few second to realise what she had done and when she did, she sheepishly lowered him back down, "Wow, I should get knocked out more often", Blake gave her a small smile.

"Yeah he's feeling alright", Dustin laughed.

"Then perhaps it's time he gave us some answers", Shane still wasn't as trusting towards the navy ranger as Tori was. He had helped them out with the location of the Gem of Souls but even that had seen them transported to his island.

"Didn't you read all the material I gave you", Blake asked and laughed to himself, "I see the rumours about wind ninjas jumping into action without assessing the situation are true".

"We were also compassionate enough to save you from your deranged brother", Rocky commented, "so perhaps you can give some answers, starting with where you got those morphers from".

Blake looked down at the blue beetle shaped device on his wrist, "We were given them when the Academy was attacked, we had no idea where they came from". It wasn't a total lie, he really didn't know where they had come from. He wasn't prepared to say that an unknown thunder ninja had saved them from Lothor, he didn't trust them that much yet.

"So the Thunder Academy just so happened to be developing morphers at the same time we were", Rocky continued to push the issue.

"Did these three know about their morphers before they received them", Blake asked. Rocky's mouthed opened and quickly shut again, "Yeah that's what I thought".

"Perhaps we can talk about that once we're off this island", Tori steered the conversation away from the stolen morphers, "you mumbled something about Boreco Island?"

Blake nodded, "According to legend, this place only appears when some undergoing the acceptance test for the Gem of Souls".

"That's the second time someone's mentioned a test", Shane frowned, "what does it involve?"

"No idea", Blake shrugged, "the only people who know are the ones to have wielded the Gem of Souls".

"That doesn't sound good for us", Rocky began, "no written reports means that either no one remembered", his voice trailed off into silence.

"Or no one survived", Tori finished his sentence for him. There was another rumble, this time even more violent than the one before. The ninjas that were standing up had to crouch down low to keep their balance.

Once the tremor had eased off, Shane ran to the opening in the cliff and looked outside, "Oh that's not good", he stated, "I think the island's sinking".

"Don't be an idiot Shane", Dustin joined the red ranger but almost immediately, he had to agree with him. The beach where they had landed was now gone and the coastline was halfway up the original hill they had climbed, "Oh man, this is freaky".

"The entire island is unstable", Rocky began, "which means that we need to find Hunter and fast. If we're going to get out of here, then I think we're going to need the Gem of Souls". The others nodded slowly in agreement with the former red ranger. They slowly moved out of the cave in an attempt to locate the crimson ranger.

"Maybe you should stay here", Tori said to Blake.

The navy ranger shook his head, "No, he's my brother if anyone's going to save him from himself, it's going to be me". It took all of his strength but Blake rose stood up and gingerly followed the wind ninjas.

Somewhere else on the island, Hunter sat on a tree stump with his head in his hands. He had hurt Blake, his own brother, possibly seriously injuring him. He still didn't know what possessed him to aim an attack at the blue ranger but he had a fair idea. He looked down at the Gem in his hand and felt a weird presence in the back of his mind. It wasn't a controlling influence, more of an inhibiting force that was blocking out his self control. Hurting Blake had temporarily broken its influence but he could feel it slowly creeping back.

He felt a strong tremor that shook the entire island and once it had finished, Hunter was immediately on his feet, something was alerting him to danger in the area. "Hello crimson ranger", Hunter knew that voice so he wasn't surprised to see Lothor standing beside him, "I have an interesting proposition for you".

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Rainbow In The Dark

_Chapter 13 – Rainbow In The Dark_

 _March 30 2003, Boreco Island_

The tremors that were rocking Boreco Island were getting worse and more frequent. The wind ninjas plus Blake made it to the foot of the hill before they had to turn back. The waters had risen so much that only the hill was above the surface. Another tremor almost brought the summit of the hill crashing down on top of them. Only a quick blast of lightning from the navy ranger saved them from getting crushed to death. It still didn't make Shane, or Rocky trust him anymore but they were at least grateful for the save. Dustin was a little wary still but he was slowly warming up to Blake. As for Tori, she had barely left his side during their hike. To be fair to the blue ranger, Blake ensured that she was never too far away.

"We've been wondering around for half an hour", Dustin groaned, "and there's barely any island left. Maybe we'll have to accept that Hunter's gone".

"He's not gone anywhere", Blake replied with venom, "I would know if something happened to my brother".

Shane raised an eyebrow at the navy ranger, "Do thunder ninjas have some weird telepathy or something".

"Maybe", Blake said cryptically, "if we did then we wouldn't tell you". Blake chuckled to himself, he was still trying to one up the wind ninja. Tori glanced sideways at him and shook her head disapprovingly which soon wiped the smile off his face.

The group continued in silence until they reached the summit of the hill which, much to their frustration, was back where they had started. Another earthquake hit the island and the ninjas could feel the physical drop of the island. The water was now right behind them and only a small plateau of land was visible. That's when they saw the very person they had been search for, "Hunter", Blake called out.

They approached the crimson ranger cautiously but he didn't move from his spot. As they got closer they could see a faraway look in his eyes and the Gem of Souls resting in his palm. "Do you like his new look", Lothor suddenly made his presence known and stepped out from behind Hunter, "blondie wasn't known for his brain power so I decided to improve him".

"What did you do?" Blake hissed.

"Only what the Gem of Souls would've done", Lothor chuckled, "I just gave things a helping hand".

The crimson ranger slowly raised his hand and a jet of green light smashed into the ground in front of the ninjas. They shielded their eyes to protect themselves from flying debris, "Hunter stop", Blake cried, "this isn't you".

Lothor laughed loudly, "Just goes to show how well you know your brother". The dark ninja touched the Gem of Souls, "Once Hunter here has burned himself out then I'll be in the perfect position to remove the gem from his possession".

"Not going to happen", Shane stepped forward, "I might not be Hunter best friend but he's still a Ranger and a fellow ninja, he wouldn't want to be used this way".

"Please", Lothor scoffed, "who's going to stop us?"

"We are", Rocky said defiantly and reached behind his back for his morpher, "It's morphin' time, Red Ranger Power".

The Wind Ranger looked at each other and dropped into a stance, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form".

Blake's eyes never moved from his brother as the other's morphed, "I'm sorry for this Hunter", he sighed, "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form".

"Not as sorry as you will be brother", Hunter spat, "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form", he called.

As soon as Hunter finished morphing, the Wind Rangers immediately went on the attack. Since their first fight with the Thunder Rangers, all of their battles had been fought using their Megazords. The Wind Rangers combat skills had improved greatly since then. Unfortunately Hunter was under the influence of the Gem of Souls. His attacks were much quicker and more powerful than anything they had dealt with before.

With their Ninja Swords drawn, the Wind ranger attacked simultaneously. Hunter was ready for this and swept them aside with his Thunder Staff. "Try this on for size", Dustin called out, "Ninja Lasers". A repeated blast of laser fire from his morpher was directed towards the crimson ranger. He jumped out the way of the first few before opening out his staff to deflect the shots back. The yellow ranger froze for a moment as one of his own laser bolts hit him in the chest. He was thrown backwards in the air before crashing to the ground.

"Hey, looks like someone needs to cool off", Tori said and aimed a blast of water at the crimson ranger. He quickly streaked out the way before turning towards the blue ranger. He was about to attack with his staff but Shane quickly intercepted the attack. The red ranger kicked Hunter hard in the chest but he refused to go down.

The crimson ranger charged up his staff with dark red lightning. With a violent swing he aimed the attack towards the Wind Ranger but his surprise, Blake blocked the attack with his Thunder Staff, "What are you doing little brother?" Hunter roared.

"The right thing", he shot back before turning to the Wind Rangers, "you don't have any experience fighting against the thunder style", he stated, "go help Rocky, I'll take it from here".

"Dude he's really strong", Dustin responded.

"Don't worry, I'll been fighting him all my life, I know his weak spots", Blake said. The Wind Rangers were reluctant but they left Blake alone with his brother.

"This isn't going to end well for you Blake", Hunter stated and he charged up his staff again, "you're forgetting that I know your weaknesses too".

Blake shook his head, "Shut up and fight bro". The navy ranger leapt into action and the Thunder Ranger's staffs clashed together with a loud rumble of thunder. Fuelled by the Gem of Souls, Hunter was the more powerful fighter but to Blake, his attack pattern was predictable. After sparring against Hunter since he could walk, the navy ranger could tell what his brother was about to do next. Blake poured some of his navy lightning into his staff and jammed it into the ground. A stream of lightning flew towards Hunter and it exploded at his feet. The crimson ranger was knocked off his feet and was slow to get back up.

The brief rest bite allowed Blake to survey the other battle. Despite the numerical disadvantage, Lothor was holding off the Wind Rangers and Rocky. Rather worryingly he didn't appear to be expending much energy either. Unfortunately for Blake he had allowed himself to get distracted from his own battle. Hunter had recovered and had the Gem of Souls ready to fire at his younger brother. The Navy ranger wasn't paying attention and he had a direct shot but at the last moment, he pulled his shot. The blast landed a few meters to Blake's right, surprising the pair of them. Hunter shook his head and took aim again, "That was just a warning shot brother".

"No it wasn't", Blake responded, "my real brother is in there somewhere".

"Your brother's gone", Hunter said venomously, "and there's no way to get him back".

Blake's shoulders sagged for a moment but he quickly regained his composure, "Then there's nothing holding me back". With an animalistic roar, Blake charged at Hunter and brought his staff crashing down viciously. Hunter barely blocked the attack and to his horror, Blake continued the assault. "I want my brother back", he spat and each word was punctuated with another powerful blow from his staff.

Eventually Hunter's defences were breached when Blake raked his staff across his hands. Hunter dropped his own staff but he still held onto the Gem of Souls. Blake aimed another swing in his direction and instinctively, Hunter raised the Gem of Souls to block the attack. The moment the gem and Blake's Thunder Staff touched, there was a powerful backlash that violently forced the brother's apart. Hunter rolled to the ground and in a flash of light, he demorphed and the gem rolled out of his hands.

The crimson ranger's ears were ringing, his head was fuzzy but it was slowly clearing. As he gazed up at the overcast sky, someone moved into his line of vision, "Mom", he wheezed.

The woman nodded, "Blake always surprised you with his strength when he was younger", she smiled, "I see nothing has changed".

"Does this mean I'm dead?" he asked.

His Mom shook her head, "No Hunter but this is still your test", she slowly pulled Hunter into a seated position just in time to see Lothor defeat the Wind Rangers. The three teens plus Rocky were thrown across the ground by a dark pulse of energy and all four of them demorphed. He could also see Blake writhing in pain nearby, "This is just the beginning of your path but you have a choice". She knelt down and kissed him on the forehead, "I know you'll make the right one".

Lothor walked amongst the fallen bodies of the rangers, giving Rocky a little kick in the process, "Pathetic", he sighed. He then saw Hunter slowly walking in his direction, "Ah my new apprentice, had a bit of trouble with your little brother I see". Hunter continued to walk silently in his direction, "Don't feel so bad, you're still new to this after all".

"This ends now Lothor", Hunter began, "I know you killed our parents".

"Aww is the big bad thunder ninja going to cry for his parents", Lothor chuckled. "Tell you what, I'll give you one free shot", he opened his arms up and invited Hunter to attack.

The crimson ranger looked down at the gem in his hand, "No", he stated firmly, "revenge is what led me here to begin with and look where it got me", he indicated to the fallen ninjas at his feet. "Don't get me wrong, you will pay for your crimes but it won't come at the cost of my brother".

Lothor's face twisted into a mask of rage, "Weak little thunder ninja", he bellowed and aimed an energy attack at Hunter. The crimson ranger raised the Gem of Souls up to block the attack to his surprise, it was reflected back at Lothor. The dark ninja barely had time to register this before he was hit by the attack. His body burst into flames and seconds later, he was reduced to a pile of ash.

"Dude, you totally nailed Lothor", Dustin coughed out from the ground.

"Does this mean we've won?" Tori asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid not Tori Hanson", the Bradley's adopted father reappeared, "all of this has been an illusion, a test for my son". There was a loud rumble and the piece of land they were standing on shook violently, "The test is over". Water began pouring over the plateau, sweeping the rangers away. They fought against the current but it was too strong and they were sucked under. Moments later everything faded to black.

 _Green Valley_

The ninjas sat bolt upright and were relieved to find themselves back in the cave where they found the Gem of Souls. They looked around cautiously at each other, "Did everyone else have the same freaky dream?" Dustin asked.

"It wasn't a dream", Hunter stated and held up several pieces of the Gem of Souls.

"But your Dad said it was an illusion,", Shane began, "how come the Gem of Souls has been destroyed?"

"Hunter used it for defensive purposes", Rocky began, "his overriding desire was to protect us. I'm willing to bet that no one's ever done that before".

"Well at least we know the Gem of Souls can't be used by Lothor", Blake said. He glanced at his brother who was staring at the fragments of the gem in disbelief, "You back with us now bro?" he asked.

"Yeah", Hunter sighed, "I can't believe I got sucked in like that, at least I know that revenge isn't the answer".

"Apology accepted", Shane stated, "the offer still stands, help us take down Lothor this time for real".

Hunter bit his lip and thought about the Red Ranger's offer for a few moments. Suddenly he leapt to his feet and marched towards the exit, "I need some time to think about this", he stated and walked out the cave.

"I see some things never change", Dustin sighed.

"Look it's been a difficult few weeks", Blake began, "how about this, if you ever need any help just give us a call". He grabbed Tori by the hand and touched a button on his morpher, "That's the frequency to our morphers, call us any time". His gaze lingered on the blue ranger for a few moments and he gave her a warm smile, "I'll keep working on Hunter, he's a proud man but he's smart", everyone else glared at him, "well most of the time anyway", he chuckled.

He was almost out the cave when Tori's voice stopped him, "Thank you again Blake", she paused for a moment, "and don't be a stranger". Blake flashed his best smile before he ran after his brother. Tori sighed deeply as she watched the Navy Ranger leave.

"I still don't trust them", Shane shook his head.

"Give them a chance man", Dustin pleaded their case, "they did come through for us eventually".

"Yeah that's the word I don't like, eventually", Shane replied, "what if they decide to follow their own agenda again".

"Maybe this'll be a discussion for when we get back to Ninja Ops", Rocky stated, "I'm sure Sensei and Cam will love hearing about this". The Wind Rangers agreed and slowly exited the cave. The Thunder Rangers maybe not be completely on their side but at least they weren't going to be fighting against them. At least that's what they hoped.

 _ **A/N -** I only intended this story to be around 15 chapters but I had so many ideas that I've ended up with 36...oops. This ends the first section of the story which deals with the Thunder Rangers and their arrival. The next section will see the arrival of some familiar faces and more romantic dramas than your average Telenovela._


	14. White Lightning

_Chapter 14 – White Lightning_

 _May 13 2003, Blue Bay Harbor_

A few weeks had passed since the incident with the Gem of Souls and things had finally settled down for the Power Rangers. True to his word, Blake had talked to his older brother and the two thunder ninjas had a rudimentary alliance with the wind ninjas. For the first week Shane, Dustin and Tori had insisted on meeting the Thunder Rangers away from Ninja Ops. This soon became impractical and Sensei Watanabe had officially invited the Bradley brothers to the remains of the Wind Ninja academy.

There were still difficulties with their alliance, mostly centred around the Crimson Ranger. Although Hunter had given up on his self destructive revenge mission, he still wasn't the easiest person to get along with. During those early meetings he spent the majority of the time brooding, usually away from the other four rangers. Eventually Sensei Watanabe had enough of the attitude and forced Shane and Hunter to work together for an important mission. After seeing the benefits of working alongside the wind rangers, Hunter had much more respect for the rival school. He still preferred the silent approach to team meetings but at least he was opening up more.

Blake on the other had had no such problems integrating with the wind rangers. He would often go down to the local track with Dustin and offer him tips on improving his lap times. Not only that, he had also gotten a job at Storm Chargers, helping out whenever he could. Even the untrusting Shane hadn't found anything to complain about in regards to the Navy Ranger for a while. The one thing that was getting on all of their nerves was the flirtatious relationship that Blake and Tori had established. On more than one occasion, Cam had kicked the pair of them out of Ninja Ops. He was simply unable to stomach the flirty remarks or their gooey eyed expressions any longer.

Speaking of Cam, he was now an official part of the team as the Green Samuari Ranger. The origins of his powers were complex and involved a trip into his personal past but he was a welcome addition to the team. Cam's extra responsibility meant that he couldn't dedicate as much time to Ninja Ops as he used to. To cover this, Rocky had taken over some of his duties, including monitoring the battles and dispatching the zords when required. Unfortunately the Red Ninja Ranger couldn't spend as much time at Storm Chargers, which was hitting Kelly especially hard.

Like Blake and Tori, Rocky and Kelly had spent the last few weeks dancing around their feelings for each other. By Kelly's own admission, relationships weren't really her thing. She spent so much of her time either at the store or at the motocross track that she didn't have time for a long term relationship. Rocky on the other hand still had a hangover from his relationship with Yuri. The Forest Ninja still hadn't contacted him and he had finally accepted that their relationship was over. He wasn't too keen on jumping into another long term relationship himself.

The subject of women was on the Bradley's mind as the pair walked through the streets of Blue Bay Harbor that morning. They were due to meet the Wind Rangers at Storm Chargers for some kind of cooking demonstration. "Blake if you don't wipe that smug look off your face, I'm going to slap it off for you", Hunter groaned as the brothers waiting at a traffic crossing.

"Quit ruining my good mood", Blake smiled back, "you're just upset that you're not enjoying the company of a beautiful woman at the moment".

"I've got more important things to worry about", Hunter grumbled.

"Like working on your mean and moody look", the Crimson Ranger shot his brother a withering glare, "see that's brooding look number 23, frustrated with a hint of jealousy". The lights changed on the crossing and the pair walked across the street, "I know some girls like the brooding look but there's a fine line between mysterious and depressing", Blake added.

"Hey I'm the older brother, shouldn't I be giving you dating tips", Hunter sighed.

Blake stopped in his tracks and spied a woman a little bit further down the street. She was wearing a white blouse, a loose fitting black knee length skirt and a pair of flat black shoes. She had a glowing caramel coloured skin complexion and her dark brown hair skimmed the top of her shoulders. In one hand was a small book and in the other was a black and gold cell phone, "Alright, time to earn your stripes big bro", Blake tapped his brother on the shoulder, "try and get a date with the cute looking girl straight ahead".

Hunter noticed that the book in her hand was a guide book to the city, "Hmm a lost tourist", Hunter cracked his knuckles, "piece of cake". Hunter strode forward with purpose until they reached the woman, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice that you look lost".

"That obvious", the woman sighed, "I'm trying to find somewhere decent to have brunch but this guide book I have is a little old".

"Well do you like smoothies?" Hunter asked and the woman nodded, "there's a store a block away that's selling smoothies today", he paused for a moment and flashed her his best smile, "fancy accompanying me?"

The woman frowned, "Look I think before we go any further, I should mention that I'm not really dating at the moment".

"Oh", Hunter fumbled over his words for moments, "I didn't mean as a date, I'm helping my brother drum up some business", he pulled Blake a little closer, "he works at the store you see".

"Yeah, it's called Storm Chargers", Blake added and glared at this brother, "I'm good friends with the boss, I'm sure I can arrange some kind of discount".

The woman looked at the Bradley's and thought about the offer for a few moments, "Tell you what, I'll keep looking and if I can't find anything better, I'll come and check you out".

"Great", Blake smiled, "I'm Blake by the way", he offered his hand, "Blake Bradley and this is my brother Hunter".

"Good you meet you", she returned the smile, "my name's Alyssa, Alyssa Enrile. Maybe we'll see each other again soon", with that, she turned on her heel and continued walking down the street.

Once she was out of earshot, Blake slapped his brother in the chest, "Smooth moves Casanova", he stated and continued walking towards Storm Chargers.

"I had her right where I wanted her", Hunter grumbled.

"Bro, I got further with her without even trying", Blake sighed. The rest of the journey continued silently until they reached the door of Storm Chargers. When they looked inside, there was a scene of total devastation, "What the hell?" Blake whispered.

There was a large crowd inside the store but for some reason, they were all engaged in a food fight. The Bradley's watched as Dustin and Tori repeatedly dodged some flying oranges. Behind the counter where the demonstration was taking place, Kelly was covered in what they assumed was the remains of a smoothie. They weren't surprised to see Shane and Rocky fully engaged with the ongoing food war. At one point Shane hurled a peeled banana that exploded on the face of kid a few years younger than him.

"Is that Cam?" Hunter pointed over an older guy in a green top, "I didn't know he was allowed out". It was indeed the latest addition to their team and he had joined Dustin and Tori in taking shelter behind a clothes rack.

"I think we'd better put a stop to this", Blake shook his head.

"Why it looks like fun?" Hunter smiled as a stray piece of fruit exploded with a splat against the glass.

"Yeah but you don't have to clean the mess up", the Navy Ranger pulled the door open, dragging his brother in the process, "get their attention".

"Why me?" Hunter asked.

"You're bigger, people will pay more attention to you", Blake added.

"God bless genetics", Hunter made himself as big as possible and shouted as loud as he could, "everybody freeze!" To his surprise the combatants stopped what they were doing and stared at the crimson ranger, "Unless you want to deal with me, I suggest you leave as quickly as possible", he added, flashing them his angriest glare.

Seconds later the store began to empty as everyone followed Hunter's instructions. Soon the only people left were the Ranger's and Kelly, "Finally you've come in useful", Shane said jokingly to the crimson ranger. Hunter although turned his glare on the Red Ranger, forcing Shane to visibly retreat.

"Do I want to know", Blake pointed at the floor which was covered in various pieces of smashed fruit and puddles of juice.

"It was all Rocky's fault", Shame pointed at their teacher.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus", Rocky replied, "plus that kid in the front row started it".

"And this is why I prefer to stay inside", Cam shook his head. He grabbed a jug of smoothie off the counter and placed it on the demonstration table, "At we get to sample some of this". The Green Ranger poured some into a glass and took a big gulp. Moments later he recoiled in disgust, "That's absolutely vile", he spat some of the smoothie back into his glass.

Blake took the jug from Cam and gave it a sniff, "Man that reeks", he handed the jug over to Tori.

"So you give it to me", the blue ranger placed the jug on the table, "how thoughtful of you".

"He doesn't deserve you", Cam said, gazing in awe at the blonde.

"Okay Cam", Dustin stepped between the Green and Blue Ranger's, "I think someone's been exposed to too much fresh air". Despite the psychical barrier between himself and Tori, Cam still continued to stare.

"Wow, this is awkward", Kelly moved away from the group, "I'm going to grab a broom and start clearing this place up".

"You are the reflection of perfection", Cam practically drooled over Tori.

"Dude, standing right here", Blake pushed the green ranger in the shoulder.

To the navy ranger's surprise, Cam pushed him right back, "Back off sparky, she's mine".

"Hey, I'm no one's object to fight over", Tori protested and stood between the pair.

Unnoticed by the group, the front door opened and someone stepped inside, "Oh, am I interrupting something". The Rangers turned to the door and Hunter noticed Alyssa standing there with a look of confusion on her face.

"Hey Alyssa you came", Hunter began, "yeah as you can see, we've had a bit of an incident".

"I can see that", she replied. She looked past Hunter and saw Blake and Cam about to come to blows, "The in store entertainment is very different that I'm used to in Turtle Cove".

Whilst Hunter had been talking to Alyssa, Cam and Blake had continued to argue over Tori, "There's only one way to settle this", Cam began, "I challenge you to a duel".

"A duel", Blake scoffed, "this isn't the eighteenth century dude". Cam then shocked everyone but slapping Blake across the face. Blake recoiled slightly and glared at the Green Ranger, "Alright, if that's what you want, meet me down at the beach in an hour". Cam nodded and stomped out of the store, closely followed by Blake.

"The chauvinistic pigs", Tori growled, "we've only just stopped fighting amongst ourselves". The blue ranger began to run out of the store as well, "Nice to meet you Alyssa", she added before leaving completely.

"Is it always like this?" Alyssa frowned.

"No, usually we wait until high noon to duel", Shane chuckled. A swift slap around the head from Rocky informed him that this wasn't the time for joking. Things then got even stranger as Kelly began walking towards the door. Like Cam, she had a glassy look in her eyes, "Err Kelly, where are you going?"

"I don't know", she said with a dreamy voice, "I've suddenly got this warm feeling in my heart", she giggled to herself, "I'm in love with Lothor". She opened the door and stepped outside, leaving a group of very confused people.

"Fantastic, that's all we need", Rocky groaned, "I'll go after her, you three report this to Kanoi", he added in the direction of Shane, Dustin and Hunter, making sure not to mention Ninja Ops. As he passed the woman, Rocky gave her a second glance almost like her recognised her. He didn't stop though and he quickly exited the store.

"Thanks for stopping by Alyssa", Hunter said as he stepped outside, "we should do this again sometime".

"Oh and could you lock the door behind us", Dustin added. The door slammed shut, leaving Alyssa alone in Storm Chargers.

"Wow that was random, even by Ranger standards", Alyssa opened up her phone and dialled a number, "hello Princess, I think you were right to send me to Blue Bay".

Alyssa Enrile, the White Wild Force Ranger, had been sent to Blue Bay Harbor by Princess Shayla after she picked up a possible Org signal in the area, "Have you found something Alyssa?" the Princess asked.

"Nothing Org related but I think I've found the current ranger team", Alyssa replied, "but I think some of them might be under a spell".

"Did you want some assistance?" Princess Shayla asked, "I could get send Cole-"

"No don't send Cole", Alyssa snapped, "anyone but him".

There was a tense silence before the Princess responded, "he's the only one available, Max and Danny haven't returned from their trip and Taylor's training with the Air Force today".

Alyssa sighed, "What about Merrick, I'm sure if you asked him he would come".

"Fine I'll ask", Princess Shayla said, "but you need to talk with Cole eventually".

"Yeah, sure", Alyssa stated and snapped her Growl Phone closed without saying goodbye. She opened the door and closed it carefully behind her. If she was quick she might be able to catch up with one of the groups. She could just about make out the red checked shirt of the oldest man that was inside the store heading down the street so she sprinted to catch up with him.

 _ **A/N -** The appearance of another Ranger away from their home city usually means one thing..._

 _I've skipped over a few episodes, mostly because I wasn't going to make any significant changes so I've given a recap of events that have happened since The Gem of Souls incident._


	15. Set Fire To The Rain

_Chapter 15 – Set Fire To The Rain_

 _May 13 2003 – Blue Bay Harbor_

Alyssa moved through the street of the city as quickly as she could but eventually she had to accept that she had lost her target. She always thought of herself as having a good sense of direction and an excellent ability to track someone, it came with the territory of being the 'Noble Tiger'. Unfortunately the guy in the store had local knowledge on his side and he was also extremely fast. One minute he was in her sights and the next he had gone, like he had disappeared into thin air.

Since she wasn't going to catch up with him any time soon, she paused for breath on one of the bridges that criss-crossed the city. She thought back to her earlier conversation with Princess Shayla and ran her hands through her dark hair. Alyssa thought everything between her and Cole would be great after the red ranger's mission to the Moon. After all if flying out into space wasn't a strong statement, she didn't know what was. She was disappointed to find out that nothing had changed between them and she was stuck in a romantic limbo.

It didn't help that Cole had gone behind their backs and signed the Hexagon contract. They weren't unhappy that he had done it but Cole still should've discussed it with them first. So far they hadn't seen any benefits or being part of the organisation, although it was only seven months ago that they had finally defeated Master Org. During one of her darker moments Alyssa thought of Cole as a man-child, mostly as a result of his upbringing. Life in the jungle probably didn't lead to him forming too many romantic attachments so he was grossing inexperienced with this type of love.

The signing of the Hexagon contract didn't do much to endear him to the rest of the team, Max and Danny sided with their leader before setting off on their world wide trip. Merrick backed the Princess rather than any organisation but he was away on a personal voyage of discovery. Unsurprisingly Taylor was the most negative and made her thoughts about the red ranger very clear. After the defeat of Master Org she returned to the Air Force, only keeping contact with Alyssa and the Princess. As for Alyssa she had returned to college in Turtle Grove and was the only one left in the city. He was the only one to take up a permanent post at Hexagon Headquarters in Angel Grove, apparently he had made quite an impression on two of the original red rangers. Alyssa thought it was a shame to see the team so fractured but life had to move on. With Cole in a different state, any chance of romance for the couple looked slimmer than ever.

The white ranger thoughts then moved onto the meeting she had with the tall, blonde haired man an hour ago. His attempts at flirting were extremely obvious but at least he had shown some interest, which was more than Cole had done in the last year. Alyssa was always overlooked at High School by boys and it had taken her some time to realise she was an attractive woman so it was always nice to get some attention. She had bumped into him again at the sports store before he ran out in a hurry. Given the weird events that had taken place that day, it was highly likely that everyone in that store was involved in the ranger business. She chuckled slightly to herself at that thought, the one man to show an interest in her recent was a fellow ranger.

Alyssa was brought back to the present by a crowd of woman running through the street below her. They were cheering and screaming louder than a group of teenagers at a Backstreet Boys concerts. A few of them even had signs proclaiming their love for Lothor, "This can't be a coincidence", she muttered to herself and began to follow the crowd.

A few minutes later she found herself standing outside the gates of the local television station. Somehow the crowd had breached the security gates and were banging at the door demanding to be let in. Alyssa moved around the metal fence to get a better view and that's when she noticed the red haired woman from the store, still dressed in the same juice stained top from earlier. "Spying on people", she heard someone called out from behind her, "that's illegal you know".

Alyssa spun around quickly and almost bumped into the man in the checked shirt from the store, "So is stalking", she said breathlessly.

"You were following me first", Rocky countered, "now perhaps you can explain why you Alyssa Enrile, the White Wild Force Ranger, is poking around our city". For a moment Alyssa was stunned into silence, until Rocky showed her his own morpher, "Is the rest of your team here?"

"No just me", Alyssa stated once she regained the power of speech, "the Princess found a faint Org signature in the area and asked me to check it out".

"I take it you didn't follow Hexagon procedures and report this first?" The silence from the white ranger told its own story, "I should tell them you're here".

"Please don't", Alyssa pleaded, "we don't even know what we're looking for ourselves. I just need a few more days, more to put the Princess's mind at ease. I'm sure it's probably nothing anyway".

Rocky sighed and shook his head, "Fine but try and stay out of trouble", he then noticed Kelly leading the charge against the studio door, "since you're here, fancy giving me a hand with the red head".

"Is she a ranger too?" Alyssa asked.

"Nope just someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time", Rocky replied. "We think that Lothor's used some ninja mind trick to control the women of this city".

"What about the guy in the green at the store and", Alyssa tried to recall the name of the smaller of the brothers, "Blake, is that his name? Challenging each other to a duel over the blonde, that doesn't seem right".

"Yeah definitely out of character for Cam", Rocky stated, "not too sure about Blake, I'm still trying to figure those Bradley brothers out". He looked over Alyssa's shoulders and saw that the crowd was getting rowdier, "We better get Kelly out quick before she gets hurt", he added.

The pair were about to vault over the fence when a scuffle began at the front of the crowd. Kelly was getting pushed around by a couple of larger women and she was thrown against the studio door. Rocky was about to leap in and help her out but to his shock, Kelly took down her attacker with a straight kick to the jaw. The kick wasn't perfect but it had enough force behind it to knock the other woman out. Kelly repeated the trick with another couple of woman, which was really riling the crowd up, "I thought you said she wasn't a ranger?" Alyssa said.

"She isn't", Rocky replied in disbelief, "I knew she was athletic but I didn't think she knew any martial arts"

"Whatever she's doing it's annoying the crowd so we'd better save her before they tear her apart". Using the grace of her spirit animal, Alyssa shimmied up the fence and landed softly on the other side. Rocky used his ninja skills to leap the fence in a single jump and the pair quickly ran towards the front of the crowd.

By now four women had grabbed hold of Kelly to keep her pinned in place. The red head was fighting desperately to free herself from their grasp, "Alright ladies break it up", Rocky called out with his best teacher voice, "if you don't let her go then you won't get to meet Lothor". That did the trick and immediately the women released Kelly, "Come on Miss, you need to come with me", Rocky lifted on to his shoulders and carried her away.

"No put me down", Kelly beat her fists onto Rocky's back, "I have to see Lothor".

"Sure you would", Rocky sighed, "grab on Alyssa, we need to get her away from here". The white ranger took his outstretched hand, "Try to run along with me, this'll be tricky with two passengers". Before Alyssa could say anything, Rocky ninja streaked them away from the studio. He stopped a few moments later a few blocks away.

"I said put me down", Kelly punched Rocky under the jaw which loosened his grip on her. The store owner then found her path blocked by Alyssa, "Out of my way", she spat.

"I can't let you go", the white ranger replied and grabbed her by the arms. Suddenly Alyssa had to let her go as the palms of her hands felt like they had been burned, "Holy shit that hurt", she looked down at her palms and they were bright red.

"No, that's not possible", Rocky stared at the burns on Alyssa's hands, "she wouldn't teach her that".

"I don't know who you're talking about but your little friend just sizzled my skin", Alyssa cried. She shook her hands, trying desperately to cool them down.

Rocky's gaze then settled on Kelly who was almost half way back to the studio, "Don't worry, we've got something that'll help those burns at the Academy. Firstly I need to catch a runaway red head". He ran after Kelly but there was no hurry as she suddenly collapsed to the ground. When Rocky reached her body he was relieved to see that she had just passed out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a special communicator, "Guys have to dealt with that monster yet?" he said into the device.

"Sure have", Shane replied, "Cam's back to normal as well but I would still keep him and Blake apart for the rest of the day".

"What about Kelly, is she alright?" Dustin added.

"Unharmed", Rocky began, just as Alyssa caught up with him, "but I think we've got a lot to talk about at Ninja Ops". He glanced at the injured Alyssa and then down at Kelly, things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

 _Ninja Ops_

Rocky had taken Kelly back to her apartment above Storm Chargers immediately and laid her down on her bed. The pair would need to talk about what happened once she had fully recovered but for now, she needed to rest. He then escorted Alyssa to Ninja Ops to treat the burns to her hands. On closer inspection they weren't as bad as first feared. The infirmary had survived Lothor's attack and it was stocked up some remedies that would soon heal the burns. She would have to keep them bandaged for a few days just to on the safe side.

He then brought the white ranger into Ninja Ops itself to meet the latest team of rangers. Hunter's jaw dropped immediately when he saw her, he couldn't believe that he had tried to secure a date with a fellow ranger. She then went on to explain what Princess Shayla had picked up and why she was in the city, "We'll try and help you in any way we can Miss Enrile", Sensei Watanabe began, "however, our primary goal is still the defeat of Lothor".

"Thank you Sensei", Alyssa bowed respectfully, "a couple of others should be here shortly to assist me".

Rocky was about to say something as Alyssa hadn't mentioned dragging more of the Wild Force team to Blue Bay Harbor. Unfortunately he was prevented from doing this by Hunter, "I'll give you a hand", he stated, "maybe a bit of local knowledge would help plus I train independently to the others".

"Then it's settled", Sensei replied, "I would like a word with Rocky but the rest of you are free to go".

The rangers began to file out of Ninja Ops but Hunter hung back slightly to talk to Alyssa, "I'm sorry for hitting on you early", he said.

Alyssa chuckled, "Don't worry about it, in fact it was nice if a little awkward". Hunter smiled nervously and the pair continued to walk up the stairs. Alyssa paused at the top of the stairs and bit her lip nervously, she had been so focused on Cole that perhaps she was missing out on some other opportunities. Hunter wasn't that bad to look at plus he was interested so why not take the plunge for once, "We could start the search tomorrow", she began, "and then maybe grab something to eat, if you still want to that is".

"I'd like that", Hunter smiled, "now let's get you back to your hotel".

Back in Ninja Ops, Rocky was sitting cross legged on the training mat, "I'm a little concerned by your report about your friend Kelly", he began, "I agree that the talents she demonstrated are consistent with the Fire Ninja Academy but that school has been closed for over a hundred years".

"Could she have a natural affinity for the element?" Rocky asked. In theory anyone could be trained to use one of the elements in a fight, as long as their mind and body was disciplined enough. It wasn't common but some people could manipulate an element without any formal training, although there were only a handful of reported cases around the world.

"I do not believe so", Sensei sighed, "from what you've described, it sounds like Kelly has had some kind of training. This worries me slightly as I do not know of any surviving fire ninja's".

"I think you're forgetting about my old team", Rocky stated.

"Ah yes, young Kimberly Hart wasn't it", Sensei replied, "would she have taught her skills to Kelly?"

"They're cousins so it's highly likely", Rocky shook his head, "I guess I should find out what Kelly knows". Sensei nodded his head slowly and Rocky placed his hands behind his head. That was one conversation that he wasn't looking forward to. He just hoped that Kelly could forgive him and the others for keeping secrets from her for most of her life.


	16. When It Rains

_Chapter 16 – When It Rains..._

 _May 21 2003, Storm Chargers_

Just over a week had passed since the 'Lothor Love Spell' incident and Rocky was no closer to solving the mystery of Kelly's ninja powers. The store owner couldn't remember anything of the period when she was under the spell and so had no recollection of using fire ninja powers. Rocky had tried to get some information out of her about what Kim would've taught her but Kelly was a little vague with her response. All she told him is that she had learned some self defence techniques from her cousin. This left Rocky with a couple of theories, either Kelly wasn't aware that she had learned to access the fire element or she was fully aware and protecting Kim from getting into trouble.

Rocky's frustration was compounded as Kim hadn't returned any of his phone call. He must've left her a dozen voicemails over the last week but to date he hadn't received a call back. He considered using Hexagon to contact her but that might open a whole new can of worms. Having a civilian, previously thought to be powerless, injure a member of the public was bad enough but hurting a ranger of another team was potentially disastrous. Especially as Alyssa was in Blue Bay Harbor without authorisation from Hexagon. Fortunately the White Wild Force Ranger had fully healed from her injures, which was the one piece of good news for Rocky.

In the store room at Storm Chargers, Rocky paced back and forth with his cell phone glued to his ear, "Come on Kim, pick up", he hissed. A few moments later he kicked an empty oil can in annoyance, "Damn it, voicemail again", he grumbled, "Kim when you get this or any of my other messages, call me back immediately. We need to have a long talk about your cousin and the stuff you've been teaching her".

"What was that bang?" Kelly asked, poking her head into the back room.

"Oh I knocked something onto the floor", Rocky replied and snapped his cell phone shut.

"Is everything alright Rocky, you've been really tense for the last few days", Kelly asked. She walked into the room and moved behind the former red ranger, "I know some relaxation techniques", she started massaging his neck and shoulders, "getting some heat into the muscles will help", she whispered in a sultry voice into his ear.

Rocky's eyes widened and he jumped out of the red head's grasp. His heart broke slightly when he saw the devastated look on her face, "Sorry Kel, I've got big problems that a quick massage can't fix". Fortunately at that moment Hunter walked into the store and headed over to the home theatre area where Shane, Blake and Tori were talking. Shane took one look at the incoming crimson ranger and immediately stood up. There was a frosty look on Shane's face as he headed very quickly for the door, "As you can see, some of my students aren't getting along very well. I've tried everything but they just won't accept Hunter into the class".

"Maybe its Hunter himself", Kelly suggested, "he's hardly the easiest person to get along with". Rocky partially agreed with her, true the crimson ranger was hardly Mr Sunshine but apart from Tori, none of the other Rangers had reached out to him, "Maybe a team bonding exercise is needed, something that gets him interacting with the others", Kelly suggested.

"That's not a bad idea", so far the only thing Sensei Watanabe had done was order Shane and Hunter to train together. That was partially successful but the pair treated it as a competition rather than actually working together. "There's a visiting student from another state that Hunter's been spending a lot of time with", Rocky continued, "maybe I could get her involved".

"The short brunette", Kelly asked, "I've seen her in here a few times. I'm sure Dustin told me why she was in town but I completely forget".

"Yeah that's not the only thing you forgot", Rocky muttered under his breath. He turned his attention back to the trio on the couches. Blake had his arm resting on the back of the chair directly behind Tori. The pair were sitting close together but not so close that they drew attention to themselves. Hunter sat opposite them with a slightly dejected look on his face and he periodically scratched his head, something that Rocky believed was a nervous habit.

The crimson ranger had been working with Alyssa on her hunt for the source the Org energy source and Rocky could see that he was smitten with the white ranger. It was interesting watching them interact because the normally brash and arrogant Hunter would turn into a different person around her. At first Rocky thought it was an act but after a few days, he realised he was genuinely nervous around her. Perhaps that tough exterior he displayed was a form of protection but the others would never know unless they tried to talk with him.

Rocky causally left the counter area and moved towards the home theatre area. He showed great interest in the clothes on the racks nearby as he tried to listen into their conversation, "Come on Hunter, things can't be that bad", Tori stated.

Hunter snorted, "Shane can't stand to be in the same room as me, Dustin's petrified of me and Cam won't allow me into Ninja Ops without supervision". He paused for a moment and added, "I bet you would be the same if you weren't with Blake".

Rocky winced at that comment, it was like Dustin and his lack of confidence all over again but this was slightly worse. "Hunter I'm offended, lumping me in with that moronic trio", Tori chuckled, "if you want my advice then it would help if you dropped the superior thunder ninja attitude".

"They're not much better with me bro", Blake added, "I think they tolerate me because that know that Tori would hurt them if they didn't". Rocky filed that away for future use, he wasn't aware that Blake was getting the same treatment as well.

"Unfortunately I haven't got that luxury", Hunter sighed, "but I appreciate the times when you do stand up for me", he added in the direction of the blue ranger.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Tori spoke again, "Lets change the subject", she began, "how are things going with Alyssa?"

"They aren't", Hunter stated, "sometimes I think she's interested but other times she won't stop talking about this Cole guy".

"So she has an ex", Blake replied, "don't let that put you off bro".

"It's not just that", Hunter leaned forward and continued in a low whisper, "he was the red ranger for their team. One time Alyssa went out into space on a floating surfboard and saved his life", he threw himself against the back of the sofa, "how am I meant to compete with that?" Rocky frowned at that piece of information. Since he wasn't allowed on that mission, he wondered what Alyssa was doing out in space. He couldn't imagine that any of the other red rangers had allowed her to do that. He would have to ask her about that the next time he saw her.

"You're missing something important though", Tori began, "they're not together and from what you've told me, I don't think they ever were".

"So, what's that got to do with anything?" Hunter shrugged.

The blonder haired surfer shook her head, "Boys really are stupid", she groaned, "she did that for Cole and he still didn't ask her out. Now if that doesn't scream I'm not interested then I don't know what does".

There was another moment of silence until Hunter said, "You're absolutely right", there was a brightness to his voice that hadn't been present during their conversation.

At that moment the door opened and Dustin entered with a girl following close behind. At first Rocky could only see the brown hair and though it was Alyssa but as the girl got closer, he realised it wasn't her. It wasn't the other female member of the Wild Force team as she was a blonde. Plus the last he heard, Taylor Earnhardt was still struggling to get time off from the Air Force to come and help with the search, "Hey Dustin", Tori greeted, "who's your new friend?" she added with an inquisitive tone.

For a few moments Dustin was silent, "Before I explain, you've got to promise not to freak out".

"I'm agreeing to nothing until you've finished", Hunter stated coolly.

"Guys this is Marah", Dustin began, "now I know what you're thinking but I promise you she's completely changed", he said quickly.

"Yeah I totally don't want to be evil anymore", Marah, Lothor's niece, added with a happy tone.

A stunned silence resonated in the home theatre area for what felt like an eternity, "Well, aren't you going to say something?" Dustin asked nervously.

"Let me get this straight", Hunter began, "I've spent the last few weeks trying to get you to trust me and all this bimbo has to do is flutter her eyelashes and you believe her?" Rocky winced at the cold fury in Hunter's voice. Rocky didn't know the whole story but he found himself agreeing with the crimson ranger.

"I resent that", Marah replied, "I didn't have to flutter anything", the brunette twirled her hair around her finger.

"Plus dude you've got to admit, you're a little intimidating", Dustin added. There was a slap of skin on something solid and Rocky could swear that either Blake or Tori had face palmed themselves.

Hunter stood up and walked over to Dustin and Marah. He extended himself to his full height and glared at the pair. Dustin and Marah took a couple of paces back nervously, "Someone call me when this backfires", he practically whispered and stomped towards the door.

"Bro, wait", Blake pleaded and followed his brother out the store.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this Dustin", Tori added, "I'm sure Sensei will love to hear this", she too left the yellow ranger behind and chased after the Bradley's.

The door slammed behind the trio and Dustin winced at the sound, "Well that went better than I thought", Marah chuckled and snapped some chewing gum in her mouth.

"Forget Sensei", Rocky finally made his presence known, "you can start by explaining it to me". He crossed his arms across his chest and waiting for Dustin to begin his explanation. The yellow ranger jumped slightly and gulped at the sight of his mentor, his day wasn't about to get any better.

 _McChord Field, WA_

Lieutenant Taylor Earnhardt wasn't in a good mood today. Once again her commanding officer had refused her leave request. There wasn't any reason that she could think of for him to deny the request. There weren't any major missions in the near future and all of her squadron's training missions were complete for the week. The previous three times she had accepted the refusal like the good airwoman she was meant to be but this time, she was going to get some answers.

She was still dressed in her flight suit as she stomped towards the commanding officers quarters. She was taking the most direct route possible not even stopping allow people to get out of her way. Fortunately her fellow airmen and women knew to step aside when Taylor had that look in her eye.

Her commanding officer was Colonel Kurt Sanders, a veteran of the first Gulf War he was a tall man with greying brown hair. He was relatively new to the post and it hadn't been the smoothest of times for him. Firstly he had been teased due his rather unfortunate name but the pilots soon learned not to make fun of his name after one airman was put on kitchen duty and had to cut up several hundred chicken breasts for the others. Colonel Sanders hadn't been at McChord Field when Taylor had taken a leave of absence to become the Yellow Wild Force Ranger and he got extremely frustrated when she refused to answer his questions about her whereabouts during this time.

The door to his office flew open and Taylor slammed it shut behind her. He didn't need to look up from his paperwork to know who it was, "Please come in Lieutenant Earnhardt", he stated.

"Why was my leave declined?" Taylor began. When the Colonel glared at her, she added with a hint of sarcasm, "Sir".

"Lieutenant", he paused and sighed, "Taylor, you've only been back with this unit for a few months after taking an unexplained year off". He leaned back slightly in his chair, "My predecessor might have allowed that but things are different now".

"Sir this is important", Taylor said through gritted teeth, "I wouldn't ask unless this was a serious matter".

"Then explain your reasons Lieutenant", Sanders stated. Taylor bit her lip and glanced towards the ground, "I see", Sanders continued, "until I get a satisfactory answer then I will continue to decline your request".

Taylor looked away before staring straight into his eyes, "You misunderstood me Sir, I'm not asking your permission", she turned towards the door.

"Leaving this base with my permission will be classed as dereliction of duty Lieutenant Earnhardt", Colonel Sanders boomed, "I will have you Court-marshalled".

Taylor paused with her hand on the door handle and thought about her next step for a few moments. "With due respect Sir", she began, "shouldn't you worry about protecting your secret blend of herbs and spices". She didn't wait to see his reaction and immediately opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Fortunately she had remembered to take her cell phone and car keys out of her locker so she was able to immediately head to the car park. She jumped into her yellow jeep and sped through the car park towards the exit of the base. She could see a couple of military policemen talking in an animated fashion by the barrier and they were preparing to close it on her. She put her foot down, showing that she had no intention of stopping. They scrambled out the way and left the barrier open, which Taylor promptly sped through.

Once she was on the open road, she pulled her cell phone out her pocket. She dialled a number and waited for a response, "Hey Eric, I might've done something stupid", she stated, "I need you to run some interference for a couple of days". She listened to the ranting response of her boyfriend Eric Myers for a few moments before stating, "I'm off to Blue Bay Harbor, there's some unfinished business that I need to take care of".

She cut the call off just in case they were tracking her phone. She had to get as far ahead of the Military Police as possible, if all went well she would be out of the state before they could block her route into Oregon. With some luck and Eric's help, she would be able to meet up with Alyssa in California by tomorrow. "This is the right thing to do", she sighed, more to reassure herself than anything.

 _ **A/N -** Couldn't resist the 'Colonel Sanders' joke. I enjoyed writing Taylor in the previous story, I have cranked her bitchiness up to 11 compared to the TV series but there is a warm heart deep inside her...very deep down._


	17. Chill In The Air

_Chapter 17 – Chill In The Air_

 _May 22 2003, Blue Bay Harbor_

The sun was beginning to rise over Blue Bay Harbor and the early morning rays reflected off the sea. Linking the city of Blue Bay Harbor to the nearby Green Valley was a suspension bridge with reddish brown support beams. The bridge spanned the length of the eponymous Blue Bay and provided a vital link between the two cities. Traffic was light on the bridge that morning but if anyone had looked up, they would've seen two figures perched on top of a support tower. One of them was a man with black hair parted down the middle. He had some facial hair on his chin and wore a loose fitting pair of trousers and a metallic purple jacket. The man was Merrick, also known as the Lunar Wolf Ranger, "The power is strong here old friend", he said.

The other figure stood beside him, his reformed alter ego Zen Aku, "So the rumours are true, the Org Egg is in this city".

"It would appear so", Merrick sighed, "I thought the peace was too good to last".

"You should contact the others", Zen Aku stated firmly.

"No", Merrick responded, "Alyssa has called on the remaining wind and thunder ninjas in the city for support. I will go on alone and try and pinpoint the exact location of the Egg".

"I thought you were passed the lone wolf stage of your life", Zen Aku chuckled.

Merrick gave him a small smile, "I'm still a wolf at heart old friend", the Lunar Wolf looked around and suddenly realised how high up he was, "now this lone wolf could use a hand getting down". Zen Aku shook his head and grabbed hold of Merrick's arm and the pair teleported away from the bridge in a cloud of dark smoke.

If they had looked down, they would've seen a yellow jeep crossing the bridge and entering Blue Bay Harbor. At the wheel was Taylor Earnhardt, she was exhausted after driving all day and night from Washington state. She was surprised to have slipped across two state borders to enter California unchallenged. Whatever tactics Eric had employed to keep the Air Force off her back had clearly worked.

Taylor stretched across to the empty passenger seat and grabbed her Growl Phone. Flipping it open she immediately got hold of the correct person, "Alyssa it's me, I'm entering Blue Bay".

"What the hell did you do Taylor?" Alyssa began, "I had Cole call me last night asking where you were".

"Did you tell him?" came the terse response.

"Of course I didn't", Alyssa snorted, "please tell me you didn't go AWOL to help me out".

Taylor sighed, "Alright I won't tell you", she yawned loudly, "we can talk about this later, right now I need a shower and a change of clothes. Then we can go and meet your new ninja friends".

"Fine", Alyssa said bluntly, "but we're going to talk about this later", with that, she terminated the call. Taylor snapped her phone shut and tossed it angrily onto the passenger seat. Keeping one hand on the wheel, she ran her other hand through her blonde hair in frustration. She wished that the Orgs could just stay dead, if they had then they wouldn't have this problem. They would also be fine if their relationship with their supposed team leader wasn't so strained. Realising her difficulties with Cole would have to be put aside for now, she continued into the city to try and find Alyssa's hotel.

 _Ninja Ops_

Later that afternoon the Ninja Storm Rangers gathered in the remains of the Wind Ninja Academy. Rather than use Ninja Ops, Rocky had gathered the six rangers on the old training field. It had taken a while but all of the debris from Lothor's attack had been cleared away. The grass was beginning to grow back, all that was needed now was some students.

Rocky kept checking his cell phone, the visitors to the Academy should be here any minute. To kill some time he looked around and observed his students. Shane was doing a few light stretches and Dustin was sitting cross legged on the grass. Some would say he looked bored but Rocky really knew that he was trying to get in tune with his element. In the middle of the field, Blake and Tori were having a light sparring session. He frowned slightly as Tori flipped the navy ranger onto his back and to his surprise, rolled him into an arm bar. He only knew of one other ninja who used that tactic regularly but there was no way that the blue ranger could've learned it from her.

Dismissing that thought, his attention turned to the other Thunder Ranger. Hunter stood some distance from the others with a look of disinterest on his face. His body language told a similar story, his arms were folded defensively in front of his body and he was looking anywhere but directly at the others.

The apparent face turn of Marah had really thrown a spanner into the budding team unity that was beginning to form. Hunter was annoyed because Dustin had instantly trusted the girl but still hadn't fully warmed up to him. The others weren't convinced either but they weren't as vocal in with their thoughts as the crimson ranger had been. Marah claimed to have designed a weapon to neutralise something called an Org Egg, which was the source of the Org signal in the area. The yellow ranger had spent all of last night building the weapon, mostly because Cam had refused to help him. All in all, things were as divided at the Academy as they ever had been.

"When's Alyssa supposed to be coming?" Tori asked as she helped Blake up off the ground.

"Any moment", Rocky replied, "she just waiting for another member of her team to arrive". He looked over at the entrance of the school and saw Cam walking towards them with the aforementioned Alyssa. With them was a tall blonde woman dressed in a pair of black pants tucked into some calf length boots. She also wore a yellow blouse that was open slightly, revealing a white top underneath. Her hair was slightly damp, indicating that she had only just washed it.

"Hello everyone", Alyssa greeted the ninjas, "this is Taylor Earnhardt, she was the yellow ranger for our team". The blonde gave them all a firm nod and a tight smile, "She's not one for conversation", she joked.

"I just haven't had enough coffee", Taylor grunted and glanced over the ninjas, "ninjas huh", she stated, "you don't look so tough". Hunter looked like he was about to disagree but a sharp look from his brother told him now wasn't the time.

"A third member of our team is already in the area of the Org Egg", Alyssa added, "he's much better at tracking Orgs than we are".

Taylor snorted, "I see you've roped wolf man into this but not jungle boy", she glanced at her team mate, "that's interesting".

"Sorry I have a question", Dustin nervously raised his hand, "what's an Org Egg?"

The Yellow Wild Force Ranger fixed her successor with a stare before smiling, "A fellow yellow ranger and so polite too", Dustin looked slightly embarrassed by the praise. "From what I've been told an Org Egg contains pure Org essence. If used at the right time and by the right person, it could resurrect any Org".

"Even Master Org?" Rocky added.

Alyssa sighed, "Potentially yes".

I can't see Lothor wanting to share power with anyone", Shane began, "there must be more to it than that".

"We'll never know unless we find the Egg", Rocky stated, "I'm going to split you into two teams. Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Alyssa you're team one and the rest are team two".

"I'll go into team two", Alyssa said quickly, "Taylor will swap with me". Her team mate frowned at her but she reluctantly complied with the white ranger's request. Hunter shook his head as he watched Alyssa move onto the group away from him.

"Alright", Rocky said in confusion, "I assume your man on the ground is going to contact you", he said to the Wild Force pair. Alyssa nodded in confirmation, "Good now get going, there's no time to lose". The eight rangers filed out until Dustin realised he had left the device designed by Marah behind. He ran back to grab it, much to the annoyance of his group. Finally the two groups left the Academy in pursuit of the Org Egg.

 _The Forest_

According to the information Merrick had given them, they knew the Org Egg was somewhere in the forest that surrounded the Academy and the mountainside. The forest was vast so the two groups would tackle the search from two different directions. The group containing the blue rangers of different shades were closest to the Academy, "How will you know when we've found the Egg?" Tori asked Alyssa.

The white ranger held up her morpher, "Our Growl Phones are designed to detect when an Org is close by. They're not powerful enough to scan large areas though, hence the foot search".

"What are the odds that this powerful energy source is in this area though?" Blake chuckled, "Firstly the Gem of Souls and now this Org Egg, bit of a coincidence right?"

Cam shook his head, "There's a reason that the Wind Ninja Academy was located here", he began, "legend has it that several powerful and dangerous energy sources are in this area. Some scrolls even state that the Abyss of Evil is somewhere near the city".

"Abyss of Evil, yeah right", the navy ranger responded, "I thought that was just a myth designed to scare the young ninjas".

"Maybe at the Thunder Academy", Cam raised an eyebrow, "maybe it is a legend but every legend must've been started for a reason".

The search continued in silence for a few minutes until another question came into Tori's head, "Hey Alyssa, why did you switch teams? I thought you would want to go with Hunter?"

"I did", the white ranger began, "but I've noticed that Hunter doesn't really fit in with the rest of you".

"That's an understatement", Blake snorted.

"That brooding exterior of his is all a front", she continued, "it's a like a defensive wall that someone needs to break through. I reckon underneath that tough outer shell is a good natured person".

Cam glanced over his shoulder, "I'm not so sure about that".

"That's not fair", Blake defended his brother, "he's had a hard life, abandoned by his biological parents, orphaned by his adopted parents. I think that would make anyone afraid to get close to others".

"But you're alright though", Tori linked her arm with Blake's, "sure you've had your moments but you're nothing like Hunter".

Blake let out an audible sigh, "I could've been though", he paused for a moment, "I don't remember my birth parents, I haven't even got a picture of them. Hunter though he remembers things about his. He can't remember anything bad ever happening and only has positive feelings about them. Then one day they left and never came back, he would've been around four years old".

"That's terrible", Tori shook her head.

"I think he's lonely but doesn't want to admit it", Blake added.

"Which is why I sent Taylor with him and the others", Alyssa stated. "The thing about Taylor is that she's as subtle as a sledgehammer and she doesn't tolerate any attitude from anyone". The white ranger chuckled to herself, "Which is weird because she has a ton of attitude herself".

"So by pairing her with Hunter, Shane and Dustin you think she'll force them to overcome their differences", Tori theorised.

"Or she'll kill them", Cam added.

Alyssa froze, "I didn't think of that", she placed a hand on the top of her head and bit her lip.

"Looks like we're going to need three new rangers", Cam chuckled and walked on ahead. The other three followed after the green ranger, hoping that Taylor didn't do any serious damage to the three ninjas. They were glad they weren't with that party right now.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N -** Bit of an abrupt stop but the search for the egg stretched to over 4,000 word so I split it in two. _

_Couple of story updates, any Doctor Who fans might be interested in checking out my new story "The Rebirth of The Doctor" that I posted on Tuesday. Any one who is also following my Harry Potter/Power Rangers cross over story, apologies for the lack of updates but I became a little preoccupied with "Renegades". I will have a new chapter for you next week._


	18. Why Does It Always Rain On Me?

_Chapter 18 – Why Does It Always Rain On Me?_

 _May 22 2003, Blue Bay Forest_

 _ **Previously**_ _\- "So by pairing her with Hunter, Shane and Dustin you think she'll force them to overcome their differences", Tori theorised._

" _Or she'll kill them", Cam added._

 _Alyssa froze, "I didn't think of that", she placed a hand on the top of her head and bit her lip._

" _Looks like we're going to need three new rangers", Cam chuckled and walked on ahead. The other three followed after the green ranger, hoping that Taylor didn't do any serious damage to the three ninjas. They were glad they weren't with that party right now._

On the other side of the forest Shane, Dustin and Hunter were walking as far apart as they possibly could whilst still attempting to look like a team. Despite not being a native of these parts, Taylor was leading the trio of men through the forest. She didn't mind taking the lead, she was used to having a certain amount of authority within her unit. What she did mind was the sulky attitude of the three men. She had gotten an abridged version of events in the city from Alyssa but she understood that this happened a few weeks ago. If this was her team or unit, everything would've been smoothed over long before now. Taylor had been itching to say something but it wasn't her place to criticize someone else's team.

The quartet continued searching for another fifteen minutes without any joy and still not a word had been uttered. Taylor observed that the main problem appeared to be between Shane and Hunter with Dustin reluctant to interject himself in the middle of the pair. Whether it was the lack of sleep or caffeine over the last 24 hours, Taylor's patience finally snapped. She stopped in her tracks and spun around, "Spill it you three", she snapped, "it's like I'm on a hike with a bunch of immature Kindergarteners".

There was silence from the ninjas and a few remorseful glances from the trio. Taylor grumbled under her breath, "Fine if you're not going to talk then listen", she spat. "The fate of the world rests in your hands and you'll be a much better team if you put more effort into fighting your enemy than yourselves. I don't care what's gone on in the past between you three but this has to end, before your lack of discipline and co-operation sees someone get seriously hurt". The Yellow Wild Force Ranger took off, leaving the three ninjas behind.

The trio stood in silence for a few moments, internally debating who would be the first person to speak. "I'm sorry", Hunter suddenly mumbled to the surprise of everyone.

"What was that?" Shane asked the Crimson Ranger.

Hunter sighed loudly, "I said I'm sorry", he stated, "for everything, for attacking you, for dragging you to that weird alternate dimension-".

"Apology accepted", Dustin interrupted the blonde haired man.

The crimson ranger frowned, "Really? That was surprisingly easy".

"It's not just brown haired bimbo's I forgive easily dude", the yellow ranger replied, echoing the thunder ninjas words from the previous day, "I've been waiting for those words to come out of your mouth". Dustin gave him a strong pat on the shoulder and stood to one side. Hunter was stunned for a few moments, he knew that Dustin had a big heart but he wasn't expecting it to be that easy. "I don't believe in big gestures or penance, I just know when someone is telling the truth".

"I need a little more convincing", Shane said gruffly.

"I thought you might", Hunter began, "look Shane, I don't think we'll ever be best friends", the Red Ranger nodded in agreement, "but all I'm asking for is a little bit of peace in our time". The Red Ranger folded his arms and thought about this for a few moments, "You haven't been the easiest person to deal with either", he added.

"This is a weird sounding apology", Shane snorted.

"Call it a venting process", Hunter stated firmly, "ever thought that the reason I'm a little anti-social with your guys is that you haven't made an effort to include me".

"He's got a point", Dustin whispered in Shane's direction.

"Not helping Dustin", Shane growled back and shook his head, "how about this, I know you and Blake like your independence so how about this, you're free to act separately from the three of us, however, when you're on the battlefield I'm in charge and I expect you to respect that". Hunter nodded slowly, "I do see what you're saying though so we'll make an effort to include the pair of you socially".

"No pressure though, I know you've got this lone wolf thing going on", Dustin added, "but I do plan on introducing Cam to moto at some point, so if you and Blake wanna tag along".

Hunter smiled, "Maybe we should, we can show him was real riding looks like", he said with humour in his voice. He extended his hand to the others, "So allies?" he added.

"Yeah, allies", Shane shook the Crimson Ranger's hand.

There was a slow hand clap from the tree behind the three ninjas, "Well done numb nuts", Taylor called out, "if that had gone on any longer, I would've banged your heads together".

Dustin shuddered slightly at his fellow yellow ranger's words, "You're one scary lady".

Taylor gave her fellow yellow ranger a half smile, "My team didn't used to have nightmares about Orgs", she turned around and walked away slowly, "they used to have them about me". The three men glanced nervously at each other, "This way gentlemen, I think I've found our egg".

The group walked a little deeper into the forest until they came to a small area free of any trees. Sitting in the middle of that space was a large, uneven stone with what looked like claw marks scratched on to the surface, "This is it", Shane asked in bemusement, "I was expecting something a little grander".

"This is real life", Taylor commented, "there's no big X marking the spot".

She began digging into the dirt with her bare hands but Dustin stopped her, "Let me help you with that". Taylor stood up as the current yellow ranger twisted his neck back and forth. Moments later he disappeared into the ground, showering the rest of the group with dirt. Taylor grumbled and kicked the dirt off her boots as they waited for the earth ninja to remerge.

"At least he didn't get stuck in the ground this time", Shane chuckled to himself.

"Now that sounds like an interesting story", Hunter cracked a small smile.

Moments later the Yellow Wind Ranger hopped back out of the ground with large egg in his hands. The egg was pale white with a few orange and purple spots and was easily the size of a football, "Freaky egg", Dustin commented and handed it over to Taylor, "you'd make quite a few omelettes out of this thing".

"Doesn't work like that dirt boy", Taylor inspected the egg a little closer, "we need to neutralise this as soon as possible".

"What about this", Dustin pulled out the device that Marah had designed, "this is supposed to destroy whatever powers the egg has".

Shane though still wasn't convinced, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Show a little faith in him", Hunter urged, "didn't we have a similar discussion a few minutes ago". Reluctantly Shane nodded and stepped back, allowing Dustin to go to work.

The yellow ranger activated the device and it omitted a low humming noise. This continued for a few minutes until it let out a pinging sound, "That's it?" Dustin said in confusion. Taylor knelt down next to the Egg and gently lifted it off the ground, "I was expecting something a little more spectacular", the current yellow ranger added. At that exact moment the ground underneath their feet began to rumble, "Not again", the yellow ranger groaned, remembering their experience on Boreco Island.

To their shock the roots of the trees shot out from the ground and knocked the group off their feet. The Org Egg flew out of Taylor's hands and looped high into the air. It began to fall back to Earth when the same tree roots that attacked them careful caught the egg and gently lowered it down. When it was nearly back in the dirt, a pair of black gloved hands plucked it off the roots, "Marah?" Dustin gasped, "what are you doing?"

"Completing my plan", she chuckled, "I so knew it would work but neither Kapri or Uncle would believe me. See that box in your hand, it acted as a signal so I totally knew where you were".

Dustin punched the ground in frustration, sending a small tremor through the ground, "I trusted you, I thought you had changed". There was a brief moment when Marah appeared to show some remorse but that soon changed into a smug grin. Seconds later her body stiffened as she was struck from behind by a bolt of dark blue lightning. The egg and Marah collapsed to the ground and Blake and the rest of his group ran into view, "Wait, don't hurt her", Dustin cried.

"Seriously Dustin", Shane glared at his team mate in exasperation.

Marah frowned and placed her hands on the ground. The trees near the other group came to life and began attacking the ninjas along with Alyssa. The space ninja was still feeling the effects of Blake's lightning attack and struggled to reach the fallen egg. She was about to grab it when someone placed their foot on the egg, "I'm sorry I can't let you have this". Marah looked up and gazed straight into the eyes of Merrick, "You don't know what forces you're dealing with", he added.

"You don't understand", Marah began, "I need to do this". Before Merrick could register what was happening, Marah threw a small ball of energy that hit him in the chest. It wasn't a powerful blast but it was enough to force Merrick to stagger backwards. Marah quickly crawled over to the egg, fell on it and teleported away. The second she departed, the trees and roots returned to normal.

"I can't believe it", Shane groaned, "outwitted by someone with less brain cells than teeth".

The other half of their group had recovered from the thrashing dealt out by the trees and had made their way over to the others. Tori knelt down beside the Yellow Wind Ranger, "Dustin are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah", he sighed, "I thought there was some good in her", he stood up and straightened out his uniform, "look I need some time alone", before anyone could stop him, he ninja streaked away.

"Well that was inevitable", Taylor grumbled.

"Hey ease off him", Hunter grumbled, "haven't you ever trusted the wrong person before". Taylor muttered something under his breath but chose not to respond to the crimson ranger.

"So what are we going to do now?" Blake began, "Lothor has this egg and we have no idea what it can do".

"I need to speak with the Princess", Merrick stated and slowly walked away, "I'll be back in a few hours with some news".

"We're going to need as many people as possible", Shane added, "now might be a good time to speak with the rest of your team". Merrick nodded but didn't immediately agree with him before walking away from the others.

"Let's get back to Ops", Cam suggested, "maybe Rocky or Dad will have some ideas". The group slowly headed out of the forest, apart from Tori, who was hanging back slightly, "You coming Tori?" the Green Samurai Ranger asked.

"Yeah I'll be along in a moment", the Blue Ranger replied absentmindedly. Blake hung back for a moment, "Go on Blake, I just need a few moments", the Navy Ranger nodded and ran to catch up with the others.

Tori reached into her uniform and pulled out her cell phone. She found the correct contact and her finger hovered above the call button for a few moments. Finally she pressed the button and waited for the call to connect, "Hey it's me", she said, "I think we're going to need some help". With Lothor now in possession of the Org Egg, things suddenly looked a lot darker for the Ninja Storm Rangers.

 _ **A/N –**_ _Can't remember if Marah had an element in the series but in my world she's has similar power to a forest ninja. Next time the mystery person that Tori's called turns up in Blue Bay Harbor and the brown stuff really hits the fan._


	19. Fury Of The Storm

_Chapter 19 – Fury Of The Storm_

 _May 28 2003, Storm Chargers_

There was a heavy atmosphere inside Storm Chargers that afternoon and Kelly had no idea what was causing it. The red head observed Dustin staring vacantly at a spare tire, something that he had been doing for the last ten minutes. Her only other employee, Blake, was propped up on the counter by his elbows with his head resting in his hands. Even the ever present Shane and Tori were absent today from their usual spot in the home theatre area.

She was about to say something when the door opened and Rocky stepped inside. He took one look at the miserable expressions on Blake and Dustin's faces and shook his head, "Hey you two", he called out, "what's eating you?"

Kelly hung around at the entrance of the store room, making sure that she was out of sight. She knew that her two employees wouldn't be completely honest with her. She also knew that she shouldn't eavesdrop but it was the only way she would get the truth, "I think you know what's wrong", Blake replied. Kelly then heard Dustin drop the tools he was pretending to use and shuffle over to the others, "Now that Lothor has worked out how to use the Org Egg, it'll only be a matter to time until he creates a really strong monster".

"Yeah those Putrid things are bad enough", Dustin added.

Kelly quickly realised that Dustin was talking about the new creatures that had appeared in the city. Rising out of toxic smile, they joined the more familiar Kelsaks in laying waste to the city. The resident Ninja Storm Rangers had been joined by three different rangers from another team. The business owner was a keen follower of ranger history so she knew that they belonged to the Wild Force team. What no one could work out was why only three members of the team had shown up so far. "Now the Putrids have appeared, Taylor, Alyssa and Merrick have revealed their presence, it won't be long until we get a visit from your boss", Blake stated in the direction of Rocky.

This confused Kelly slightly, as far as she knew Rocky was his own boss. She had met Alyssa a few times but didn't know anyone called Taylor or Merrick. None of their conversation was making sense and unfortunately her spy mission was cut short by a buzzing noise, "Dustin here", the brunette answered.

"We've got a situation near the mall", the voice of Cam stated, "can you and Blake get there ASAP".

Dustin sighed, "Sure we're on our way".

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you two", Rocky added. Kelly heard the sound of hurried footsteps followed by the door slamming shut. She then heard an audible groan from Rocky before he called out, "Kelly, I know you're out there". The red head rolled around the corner and stood with her arms folded, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to be intrigued", she stated slowly, "all of you are keeping something from me and I don't like it".

"Trust me Kelly, you don't want to be involved in this", Rocky sighed.

"So you admit there is something going on", Kelly shook her head and took a couple of paces to one side. Avoiding eye contact with Rocky she continued, "I've known Shane, Dustin and Tori ever since I moved to the city five years ago. I really care about all three of them", she then looked at Rocky, "and now one of my best friends tells me they're mixed up in something but won't tell me what it is", she looked away again, the pain that she was feeling was obvious, "that really hurts Rocky".

There was silence for a few moments and Rocky tried to catch Kelly's eye. He didn't like hurting the red head, despite the age gap she had been one of his best friends since High School. It was an open secret that he liked her more than just a friend, which was why he found keeping secret from her difficult, "Please Kelly don't be like this, I really want to tell you but I can't", he pleaded.

"Why not", Kelly snapped, "I thought we told each other everything", she glanced back at him, "I thought you liked me and not just as a friend". She turned around and started walking towards the store room, "If you want to be more than friends then we need to be honest with each other".

Kelly frustration was close to boiling over and she tried to defuse the situation by walking away but Rocky wasn't going to let her, "You're a fine one to talk about honesty", he snorted.

"Me?" What have I done?" Kelly asked with confusion, stopping dead in her tracks.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", Rocky frowned, "I know that Kim's taught you a few things that she wasn't suppose to so you can stop protecting her".

"Don't bring Kim into this", Kelly returned fire, "if you're going to be like this then you can just leave".

Rocky's mouth flapped open and closed a couple of times. His temper was flaring close to the surface but he had learned his lesson about speaking when angry many years ago. The best course of action right now was for him to leave and let the red head cool down. He turned quickly on his heel and stomped towards the door. He was about to reach for the handle when Kelly suddenly screamed. He spun back around and saw her being dragged through the store room by a couple of Putrids. His eyes widened and instantly memories of the argument drained away. He grabbed a couple of lengths of metal piping from an old exhaust system and ran through the open back door.

The rear entrance to the store led to a small parking area where the Storm Chargers van was parked. Access to the parking lot was obtained by a narrow alley that branched off from the main road. Kelly was still in the vice grip of a Putrid and there were at least half a dozen waiting to pounce on the red head, "Rocky, help", she called out.

"Working on it", he replied and clanged the two pieces of pipe together, "hey freak, over here", he called out.

The Putrid was temporarily districted which gave Kelly just enough time to kick the footsoldier in the legs which in turn loosened its grip on the red head. She elbowed the creature in the ribs before hitting it with a strong kick in the ribs. She shuffled backwards in Rocky's direction, "Thanks, I wasn't sure if you would come", she gasped.

"Just because we had an argument doesn't mean I wouldn't help you", Rocky replied. The Putrids in the alley were enraged that one of their own had been attacked and began to close in on the pair, "You should head back inside", he added.

"Small problem with that", Kelly pointed behind him and a couple more Putrids were blocking her way back into the store.

Rocky groaned, "Then it looks like we'll have to use a little bit of brute force", he handed her one of the pipes, "try and stay close to me". Kelly nodded and watched on as Rocky smashed one of the Putrids around the head with the pipe. The metal bent slightly at the point of impact and Rocky knew that it couldn't take too many blows like that.

He glanced behind him and observed Kelly ram her pipe into the gut of another Putrid. She used the object to block a few more blows from two other footsoldiers that were trying to grab hold of her. Rocky instantly recognised the defensive stance Kelly had adopted, it was identical to Kim's during her time as the Pink Ninja Ranger. The mystery surrounding Kelly's ninja knowledge was deepening by the moment. Despite this he couldn't help but admire the grace she was moving with. Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, he quickly turned his attention back to the Putrids in front of him, he landed a couple more blows with the metal pipe until it completely bent at a right angle, "Damn it", he swore.

"Little help Rocky", Kelly cried, her weapon too was now completely useless.

The pair were completely stuck, their exits into the store and down the alley were blocked by Putrids. The alley was a dead end but there was a climbable chain link fence. They would have to be quick to avoid getting caught by the Putrids but it could be done. Obviously it wouldn't be a problem for Rocky normally because he could use his air ninja power but he was still hesitant to reveal his status as a ninja to his friend. "Head for the fence, we'll have to climb", he stated.

"Are you nuts", Kelly glared in his direction.

"You've done rock climbing before, right?" he asked and the red head nodded, "this is exactly the same only this time we've got some freaky creatures chasing us". Seeing there was no alternative, the pair ran towards the fence, pushing a couple of Putrids out the way. They hit the fence with a jump and climbed as quickly as they could. Unfortunately they dropped their weapons on the floor and one of the Putrids decided to pick them up. One of them threw the boomerang shaped piece of metal at the couple climbing the fence. It hit Rocky on the back of the legs and then ricocheted into Kelly, striking her on the hand.

With their momentum lost, it didn't take much for a couple of Putrids to pull them down. They hit the ground with a heavy thud, rolling into a seated position. They shuffled as far back as they could until they could feel the chain link fence bending, "Wow, I didn't think it would end this way", Kelly sighed. Rocky knew that he would have to use his ninja talents now, otherwise they would probably die in this alley. He was weighting up his options when Kelly surprised him with a firm kiss on his lips. He could feel her hair brushing against his cheeks as he wrapped her non injured hand around the back of his head and pulled him closer. After a few moments she released the visibly stunned man, "At least I can cross that off my bucket list", she chuckled.

The shock of the kiss temporarily numbed Rocky brain, the overwhelming sense of excitement flooded through his system. He was so overwhelmed that he had lost sight of the nearby Putrids. They were about to grab the pair when two of them were skewered through the chest in quick succession. They crumpled to the ground in a puddle of their own green smile. Rocky breathed a sigh of relief as he believed one of the Rangers had found them but that wasn't the case. "Oh no", he groaned, when he saw a familiar figure in a grey dress with orange trim. Of all the times for her to reappear he groaned internally.

"Do you know her?" Kelly asked as the new arrival sliced through the Putrids with her sword. The red head's eyes widened when the woman summoned a handful of leaves into her hand. With a flick of her wrist the razor sharp leaves cut through the necks of the Putrids. They stumbled around for a few moments before falling to the ground.

Their saviour dropped her sword and a resounding clang echoed down the alley. She pulled off her mask and allowed her long black hair to flow freely in the breeze, "Hello Rocky", Yuri said coolly, "it's been a while".

Kelly turned her head towards Rocky, "Who is she?" the red head asked.

"Kelly meet Yuri", Rocky groaned, "my ex-girlfriend".

Yuri snorted, "Ex-girlfriend, that's news to me".

"You haven't spoken to me in eighteen months", Rocky hissed, "forgive me for assuming that you had broken up with me".

"Wait, rewind", Kelly held up her hand, "you never officially broke up with her", Rocky sheepishly nodded, "and she also some kind of terminator ninja with a sword and freaky powers".

"Something like that", Rocky replied.

"That's it, that's all I get", Kelly was fuming internally, her memories of their argument from a few minutes ago were flooding back.

"Clearly he hasn't mentioned his own ninja powers", Yuri said. A smug grin appeared on her face when Kelly's head fully snapped in Rocky's direction.

"You", Kelly stammered, "you're a ninja", she shook her head, "that's impossible, I would've noticed".

"That's the whole point of being a ninja deary", Yuri stated, "if it was that obvious then you would've noticed that all of your friends are ninja's too". Rocky glared hatefully at Yuri, "Oh you didn't know that either", her hand flew to her mouth, "oops", she added, not concerned in the slightest.

"Yuri, enough", Rocky snapped.

"Ever heard of the phrase a woman scorned", Yuri cried, "you refused to back me up after my discussion with Sensei Watanabe and I was angry. Yes, I ignored your calls but to move on without telling me, that's going to make me a little angry". By now Kelly had stood up and was pacing around, "Don't go yet", Yuri called out to the red head, "I've got so many more secrets to tell you about your boyfriend".

"He's not my boyfriend", Kelly shouted and threw her arms into the air. To her shock a small ball of fire flew out of her hand and impacted into the wall behind Yuri. Kelly jumped backwards and covered her mouth with shock.

Once Yuri had regained her senses, she began to look Kelly over, "The fire ninja style", she stated. Ignoring Rocky's protests she continued, "There's only one other fire ninja that I'm aware of, tell me do you know someone by the name of Kimberly Hart". Kelly froze at the mention of her cousin's name, "Ah I see you do, I didn't realise that she had passed on her knowledge to someone else". Kelly was still reeling from the information that her cousin was a ninja to offer a response to Yuri, "Obviously you need to work on your control but you've been taught enough of the basics to begin to harness your elemental power".

"But I haven't", Kelly stammered, "I didn't even know what I was doing".

"Every ninja school has its own kata's and techniques", Yuri continued her lecture, "just by using some of those is the initial phase of accessing elemental power". She could still see the surprised look on the other woman's face, "But Kimberly didn't tell you that did she", the ancient ninja groaned, "see this is what happens when powers are given to those without any basic training. Curse Ninjor for giving those Power Coins to the Rangers without-".

"Wait did you say Rangers?" Kelly interrupted Yuri, "are you telling me that my cousin was is a Power Ranger".

There was silence for a moment as Kelly and Rocky glared at the ancient ninja. There was a small look of remorse on the raven haired woman face, like she knew that she had overstepped the mark with her continual comments, "I think I should go", before Kelly or Rocky could stop her, she ninja streaked down the alley and out into the city.

Rocky slowly still up and tried to place a hand on Kelly's shoulder but she shrugged it off. He could see that she was shaking but he wasn't sure if that was out of fear or anger, "You knew didn't you", she said with a quiet whisper, "you've known about this all along".

He didn't get a chance to defend himself as the Wind and Thunder Rangers appeared in the alley, "Kelly, Rocky are you alright", the one in yellow called out. The one in blue nudged in the back and he added, "I mean Sir, Madam".

Suddenly a lot of things were falling into place for Kelly now she knew that both Kim and Rocky were former rangers. She had noticed similar patterns of behaviour in her employees and friends but she had been blinkered to the facts. Now though, the fog had been well and truly lifted, "I'm fine Dustin", she stated calmly towards the yellow ranger, "no comments from you either Shane, Tori", she pointed at the red and blue rangers in turn. "So that just leaves you two", she said to the Thunder Rangers, "My guess is you're Hunter and that's Blake".

"I think you've got us mixed up with someone else", Shane replied hesitantly.

"I don't think I do", Kelly cried, "my best friends have been lying to me for years", by now there were few tears in her eyes, "even my own family". Her world was crumbling around her, everyone she trusted had been lying to her for years, "How could you do this to me?" she sniffed

The visor snapped open on the blue ranger's helmet, confirming her suspicion that it was Tori, "Kelly please, we're bound by ninja law not to tell anyone about this".

"We didn't want to put you in any danger", Shane added.

"Bullshit", Kelly roared, she had been calm until that point but that was one placating comment too many. "I bet you all had a good laugh about this behind my back, you probably couldn't believe how stupid I was".

"Kelly no, it wasn't like that", Tori tried to reason with her friend.

The store owner shook her head, it seemed like everyone had been deciding what was best for her for year. Now it was her turn to take decisive action , "I wish I could believe you but I can't", she began, "as of now all six of you are barred from Storm Chargers". She turned to Dustin and Blake, "And you two, consider yourselves fired, I'll post your final pay cheques".

"Kelly don't be like this", Rocky pleaded.

"Not another word", She replied, "I don't want to hear from you or see you again Rocky". Kelly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and slammed the back door behind her, leaving the group in the alley.

"Did we miss something?" Hunter asked Rocky. The former red ranger kicked at the ground in frustration and placed his hands behind his head. The problems for himself and the rangers were mounting. The Putrid attacks were growing in frequency and now there was another rogue ninja wondering around the streets of Blue Bay Harbor. To compound all of that two of his team had lost their jobs and Kelly had turned her back on all of them. He wasn't sure if the team could absorb anyone more blows like this.


	20. Surfing In A Hurricane

_Chapter 20 - Surfing In A Hurricane_

 _June 1 2003 – Storm Chargers_

The fallout from the incident at a few days Storm Chargers continued to rumble on, casting a very dark cloud over the rangers. Kelly was still refusing to speak with any of them, going as far as turning off her cell phone to prevent any further incoming calls. Storm Chargers itself had remained closed for the last three days and there was no sign of the red haired store owner. There was a notice in the window advising regular customers that the store was shut for repairs with no reopening date. The rangers had passed by a few times and even tried knocking on Kelly's apartment door but there was no answer. Either she was in hiding or she had left the city.

Standing at the main entrance to Storm Chargers was a man with straggly black hair held in place with a red bandana. He was wearing a fitted red t-shirt and a pair of beige combat trousers. He placed his hands on the glass and peered into the darkened store but saw no sign of life, "Dude, there's no one here", a teen carrying a skateboard said to the man.

"Any idea when it'll open again", the man asked without turning around.

The teen shrugged, "Good question, I need some new bearings for my board and this is the only place within 50 miles that stocks them". He placed his skateboard on the ground, "Why are you so interested?"

The man turned around slowly, "I've got some business with the owner and her employees", he stated and gazed at the teen skater, "any help will be greatly appreciated".

"Try the motocross track on the edge of the city", the teen replied, "Kelly's employees are riders and they're probably hanging out there".

There was silence at the dark haired man closed his eyes, like he was deep in thought, "Thank you", he nodded and walked away from the store.

"Weirdo", the teen snorted and skated away from Storm Chargers.

The man remained at the front entrance and he was quickly joined by two others from the rear of the store, "No sign of anyone", the younger of the two men stated. He was an African American teen with curly dark hair, dressed in a blue checked shirt. Beside him was a tall, well build man with olive coloured skin and a shaved head. He was dressed entirely in black, "Doesn't look like anyone's been around for a while", he added.

"Backs up what the kid said", the man in red replied, "come on, let's try and find this motocross track".

The tip turned out to be correct as Dustin and Blake were at the motocross track. Unfortunately for the yellow ranger his bike was locked up inside Storm Chargers, preventing him from joining Blake out on the circuit. Today was race day and Dustin was entered in the 125 race but without his bike, he was stuck on the sidelines supporting the Bradleys, who were entered in the 250 event, "Man this sucks", Dustin groaned as he watched the 125 riders flash past on their opening lap, "I had a real chance of winning today".

Joining the yellow ranger track side were Shane, Tori, Alyssa, Taylor and Rocky. Sensei Watanabe had given them the afternoon off to support their fellow rangers. Cam had found a lead on the Org Egg which Merrick was following up on, "They'll be other opportunities Dustin", Tori placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I still can't believe Kelly would do this", Rocky said whilst leaning on the metal fence that separated the track from the spectator enclosure.

"From what you've told us, she was hit with a number of revelations in quick succession", Alyssa stated, "give her a few days to calm down and process everything and I'm sure she'll come around".

"I dunno, Kelly's got a pretty mean temper", Shane began, "remember the time when those High School seniors were caught harassing you Tor", he added in the direction of the blue ranger.

"Don't remind us of that, I still have nightmares about that", Dustin groaned, inadvertently covering his groinal area.

Taylor sat in the dirt and drew a few patterns in the earth with her fingers, showing no interest in the race going on, "Bit of a coincidence, your ex showing up like that Rocky", she said without looking up, "talk about bad timing".

"Yeah that might be my fault", Tori confessed. She sighed before continuing, "I called her on the day the Org Egg was discovered. I thought we could an extra pair of hands", she noticed that Rocky was glaring at her, "how was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"Don't blame blondie Rocky", Taylor replied, still without paying full attention, "if you had been a man and broken up with her properly then maybe she wouldn't have been so pissed with you and blurted out all your secrets".

"I'm not annoyed about that", Rocky tried to defend himself, "but I would've liked to have been consulted before you contacted her".

"Gotta side with Taylor on this one", Shane said, "never anger a female ninja, I've learned that from Tori", the blue ranger smiled sweetly at him in response.

Rocky shook his head, "Bro, us red's are meant to stick together", he hissed.

"Sorry to interrupt this but Blake won the race", Dustin stated, "just in case anyone cares".

"Good", Taylor jumped up and brushed the dirt off her hands, "now we can get out of this dust filled corner of hell". She continued to clean the dirt off her pants, "For what it's worth, I do think Red over-reacted and once she realises that she'll come grovelling back".

"Just be ready to apologise in return", Alyssa added. She suddenly spotted someone in the crowd and her face immediately fell, "Guys, we might want to get out of here".

"Why is it Lothor?" Shane was suddenly on high alert.

Taylor groaned when she spotted the same man, "Worse, it's our fearless team leader and his bumbling sidekicks", she tried to find a clear path through the crowd, "quickly, I don't want to have to deal with those morons today".

"I didn't realise you hated them that much", Rocky stated as he followed the Yellow Wild Force ranger through the crowd.

"Hate's a strong word", Taylor replied, "we just have a difference of opinions on pretty much everything".

"Taylor you disagree with everyone, even your own boyfriend", Alyssa chuckled and brought the convoy to a halt, "we can't run away from them forever. Maybe we should hear what they've got to say", Taylor grunted something but reluctantly nodded in agreement.

The group of ranger's changed direction and instead began moving towards the location of Cole, Max and Danny. Eventually they caught Cole's eye and he directed them towards a quiet part of the circuit away from the spectators. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two different factions. Cole tried his best to look stern but it wasn't really working. Alyssa bit her lips as the silence continued and Taylor stood there with her arms folded and glared at the Red Wild Force Ranger. "Alyssa, Taylor", Cole stated, "been a while", he then turned his attention to Rocky, "the Board aren't too pleased that this has been kept from them".

"They have a television don't they", Taylor snorted, "every news station has covered what's happened in the area, it's hardly been a secret".

"You know what I mean", Cole countered, "this is not following established protocols. Before making contact with other team, you must get approval from the Board of Directors".

"Look at you jungle boy, Hexagon's own little guard dog", Taylor began, "not quite a big dog though, you've got that annoying small dog yapping sound going on". She then pointed to Max and Danny, "Talking of annoying little animals", she snorted. Cole turned bright red but didn't respond to the criticism, "I bet you get on your knees, wait for them to drop their pants and s-".

"Taylor, stop", Alyssa hissed and to everyone's surprise, the yellow ranger did as she was asked, "if you must know the Princess is fully aware of everything. We thought it was nothing and by the time we realised something was wrong, we had already engaged the Ninja Storm Rangers".

"Hello by the way", Shane waived, closed followed by a sheepish wave from Dustin and Tori, "look why don't we take this somewhere a little quieter. We think we might have a lead that could solve all of our problems".

Cole thought about this for a few moments before stating, "Fine, lead the way". The Wind Rangers led the way out of the track but not before Taylor made an obscene gesture behind Cole's back. Alyssa slapped the yellow ranger's hand down and gave her a non verbal warning to behave herself.

 _Ninja Ops_

The journey to Ninja Ops had been awkward inside the vehicle carrying Cole, Max and Danny. Tori had given him a lift inside her van but the Wild Force Rangers had to sit in the back whilst the Wind Rangers sat up front. None of them really wanted to insert themselves in the argument between Cole and his team so instead they opted to remain silent. The teen were very relieved to arrive at the waterfall and quickly showed Cole inside where the rest of the Ninja Storm Rangers and the three other Wild Force Rangers were waiting, "You two got here quick", Shane commented towards the Thunder Rangers.

"Ninja streaked here", Hunter replied, "left our bikes at the track for our manager to pack away".

"You've got a manager?" Tori frowned.

Blake nodded, "Yeah perhaps you'll meet him one day", he stated mysteriously.

Sensei Watanabe observed the rangers and noticed how they still stood in their own little groups. The Wind Rangers were on one side with a grumpy looking Alyssa and Taylor. The Thunder Rangers were in the middle with a few feet separating them from everyone else. Finally the three remaining Wild Force Rangers and Rocky were on the other side of the room but the Red Ninja Ranger looked like he didn't want to be near the trio. The ninja master sighed, the Ninja Storm Rangers were a little more united than they were a few weeks ago but they still had a long way to go.

The old man turned guinea pig was dragged out of his thoughts by his son, "I've got some good news, Merrick and I have located the Org Egg".

"Really?" Shane began, "I didn't think that Lothor would let it out of his sights and keep it on his space ship".

Merrick was about to speak but Cole cut in front of him, "Orgs are linked to the Earth", he stated, "they wouldn't have access to their power base if they were kept up in space".

"Good, awesome so where is it", Dustin asked, "and please don't say the abandoned quarry".

"Not this time Dustin", Cam chuckled, "it's at the top of Blueridge Point".

"Probably the best position to infect the Earth", Merrick added, "it's well protected by Putrids and is probably under observation by Lothor somehow".

"Alright so what are we waiting for", Taylor pushed herself off the wall and proceeded towards the exit.

"We need to call this in", Max protested.

"This can't wait for a committee meeting", Shane began, "if we strike now then Lothor will be caught by surprise".

"Do I have to remind you that you're all under a Hexagon contract", Cole barked, "this insurrection won't go unnoticed".

"We're not under contract, are we bro", Hunter said to the Navy Ranger, "we'll try and save you something for when your little focus group is done". The two Thunder Rangers turned around and jogged towards the exit of Ninja Ops.

"Wait guys", Shane called out, "we can't let you have all the fun can we?" The Thunder Rangers smirked at their allies and the Wind Rangers joined them in exiting Ninja Ops.

Cole gaped at the ninjas in disbelief, "Come back here, we need authorisation to engage".

"What happened to you Cole?" Alyssa sighed, "you used to believe in justice and protecting the Earth at any cost. Now look at you, a corporate stooge without a soul", she didn't look back and marched up the stairs in pursuit of the ninjas.

"Ouch and people say that I'm harsh", Taylor chuckled, "well I'm already AWOL from the Air Force, might as well be in breach of my Hexagon contract as well". She too left Ninja Ops with Cam and Merrick in close proximity.

Rocky turned away from the loyal Hexagon trio, not able to contain his smirk any longer. He took a seat behind the super computer to keep track of the Org Egg, "Well, are you going to join them?" he said to them.

"This isn't cool Rocky", Max said, his anger bubbling away underneath the surface.

"No, this is called being a Power Ranger", Rocky replied, "what's more important to you, some employee handbook or the rest of your team?" He looked back at the map and saw that the others were closing in on the Egg, "Choose quickly because they're nearly at the Egg".

There was an audible groan from Cole, "I'm only because I've been authorised to engaged but rest assured, Spader and the others will hear about this".

Rocky quickly spun around in the chair, "Tell him to do his worst", he spat, "I spent years working my ass off for them with no gratitude. Answer me this Cole, did you follow some handbook or rules of engagement when you charged into Serpenterra?" The Red Wild Force Ranger was silent, "That's what a ranger should be and it's taken me all this time to finally realise that". He turned back around to face the computer, "I'll take full responsibility for the others, keeping this a secret from Hexagon was my idea", he added.

Cole didn't say anything and after a few moments he and the other two ran up the stairs to catch up with the others. Rocky placed his head in his hands and leaned on the console for support, "I think you might regret those words later", Sensei Watanabe stated.

"If this whole mess with Kelly and Yuri has taught me anything it's that there's more important things in life to worry about than a job", Rocky sighed.

"That's not quite what I meant", Sensei replied, "Hexagon are not just a business and they could make life very difficult for you".

Rocky shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time my mouth has gotten me into trouble". The guinea pig shook his tiny head and turned his attention to the screen. Beside him Rocky sank a little lower into the chair and wondered if he had just made yet another massive mistake, something that was becoming a habit for him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain

_Chapter 21 – Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain_

 _June 1 2003 – Blueridge Point_

The group of Power Rangers looked over a small ridge and in the direction of their target. The rocky terrain surrounding Blueridge Point had made the climb a challenge but not exceptionally difficult. The dense trees offered some cover but the flat plateau at the summit offered no protection. If they were going to destroy the Org Egg then they were going to have to launch a full frontal assault.

The Egg itself was protected by several platoons of Putrids and Kelsaks and they formed a protective cordon around their target. Bolstering the defences today were Zurgane, Kapri and sadly for Dustin, Marah. The yellow ranger closed his eyes partially because he saw the woman that had abused his trust but there was something else, "Don't worry buddy, we'll get some revenge for you", Shane slapped his friend on the back.

"What?" Dustin was broken out of his slight trance, "oh you mean Marah. Thank you but that's not what's bothering me".

"Care to share with the class?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure what it is but I feel like there's something wrong with the earth", he began. The others looked at him like he had lost the plot but he wasn't going to be dissuaded, "Tori remember that time you felt really weak after coming out of the sea and it later turned out someone had dumped some industrial waste a few days previously".

"How can I forgot", Tori groaned, "I showered three times once I found out", she shuddered at the memory before adding, "I get what you're saying though Dustin".

"You do, that's a first", Dustin chuckled.

"You're picking up on subtle changes in your element", Cam offered an explanation, "the Org Egg must be damaging the ground somehow and that's what Dustin's picking up on".

"Like I said", Cole's voice called out as he finished his hike up the hill, "Orgs gain more power by polluting the Earth. The Org Egg must be pumping out some toxic chemicals to generating enough power to revive all those Putrids". Following closely behind the Red Wild Force Ranger was Max and Danny

"Here to start another argument?" Taylor frowned.

"I'm here to destroy the Orgs once and for all", Cole stated, "we can talk about our differences another time". He looked down and saw the large numbers of footsoldiers and what he assumed were enemies of the Ninja Storm Rangers. Cole then reached into his combats and pulled out a vial full of purple liquid, "This will neutralise the Org Egg once and for all", he handed it over to Shane, "this is your town so this is your call".

Alyssa frowned as the vial was passed between the red rangers, "How were you able to mix that up so quickly?" she asked.

"Once I knew Orgs were involved, I contacted Jindrax and Toxica and they mixed this up for me. They delivered it to me this morning and I came here as quickly as I could.", he replied, much to the shock of his team mates.

"When did you get the order from Hexagon?" Merrick asked.

"About an hour ago", Cole shrugged, "you're not the only ones who can use their intuitive you know".

"Looks like there's hope for you yet jungle boy", Taylor smirked in the direction of her team leader.

Shane carefully pocketed the vial, "Alright we'll split into two teams", he began, "Cole and you and your team take care of the grunts", his fellow red ranger nodded, "Cam go with them", he added. "The rest of us will focus on Zurgane and the bimbos".

"Marah's mine", Dustin said with conviction, he stood up and jumped out of their hiding spot.

The twelve rangers marched towards the enemy but for a few seconds no one had seen them approach. Hunter groaned and fired a small bolt of lightning over their heads, "Hey, pay attention to your mortal enemies". Everyone turned to face the approaching rangers, "Thank you, that wasn't too hard was it?"

"Was that really necessary?" Blake hissed but his older brother just shrugged.

"Rangers", Zurgane bellowed, "how did you find us?"

"Followed the stench of failure and disappointment", Taylor began, "seriously were you three not hugged enough as children".

"Hey, that's rude", Kapri snapped, "tell her Marah", her plead fell on deaf ears as her sister only had eyes for the yellow ranger. Kapri groaned and slapped her on the back of the head, "Hey bug brain back me up here".

Marah rubbed the back of her head, "Oh right, don't say that and whatever", she waived her hands in the direction of Taylor. She then turned back to the other yellow ranger, "Dustin", she began, "say something. Dustin's lips were pursed together tightly and he shook his head slowly, "Anything?" she added with a pleading tone.

"I'm not here to talk", Dustin said and prepared his morpher, much to the disappointment of Marah.

"Well said", Shane added, "everyone ready?" Nine heads nodded back in response, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form".

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form"

"Wild Access"

The twelve rangers finished morphing and proceeded towards their pre-assigned targets, "We've got the big guy", Blake pointed at Zurgane, "you three take Pinky and the Brain".

"Yeah but which one's which", Hunter joked and pulled his Thunder Staff off his back.

"Enough joking around", Zurgane pulled out his blades and engaged the Thunder Rangers. The bladed weapons of the villain collided with the metallic staffs of the Bradley's, forcing the brothers to slide back a couple of inches. Hunter twisted away from the attack and swung his staff in an upward motion but the General anticipated the blow and parried it away.

Blake tried to use the opening but he too was thwarted by the solid defence of Zurgane, "He's tougher than his looks", the Navy Ranger stated as he blocked another attack.

"Never underestimate your opponent", Zurgane crossed his swords and unleashed a barrage of energy bolts against the brothers. The pair rolled out the way and opened out their staffs to form a shield. They deflected the attacks away, taking out a few of the footsoldiers in the process. Zurgane fumed, he own attacks were being used against him.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice", Hunter charged up his staff with crimson energy and fired a constant stream at the General. Once again Zurgane crossed his swords but this time in defence. The lightning impacted against his makeshift shield but the force of the attack was forcing him backwards.

Eventually Hunter ran out of energy and he had to use his own staff to support his body weight, "Spent already Thunder Ranger", Zurgane chuckled, "what was the point of that?"

"This", Blake had appeared behind the General and slashed him across the back with his staff, "the plan worked perfectly, bro".

Behind his visor Hunter smiled as Zurgane stumbled towards him. He replaced his staff with his Crimson Blaster and fired point blank into the General's body, "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate us Zurgane", he said coldly, "tell your boss that this is personal". Zurgane groaned, grabbed his personal teleporter and used it to get himself to safety.

The Wind Rangers had their hands full with Marah and Kapri. Despite their apparent stupidity, they were extremely competent fighters. They knew that Marah fought using a variant of the Forest Ninja style but they hadn't encountered Kapri in a proper battle yet. They soon discovered she used a style of another of the lost ninja academies. The trio slowly backed away as a ten foot serpent made out of ice slowly slithered in their direction, "Snakes", Shane groaned, "why did it have to be snakes?"

"And made of ice", Tori added, "none of our styles will have an effect on that thing".

Dustin pulled his Ninja Sword off his back, "Then we'll have to do this the old fashioned way".

"Good luck with that Rangers", Kapri chuckled, "that's based on the land snake of Virgo Three, most dangerous creature in the Galaxy". Satisfied that the Rangers would be kept occupied for a while, she turned her attention to her younger sister, "What's your problem, ever since you returned from Earth you've been more useless than normal?"

"Just taking me a while to get back in the swing of things", Marah chuckled nervously, all the while she snuck a few glances in the direction of the Wind Rangers.

"You're not still hung up on that puny yellow ranger are you?" Kapri sighed, "He's good, you're evil it'll never work between you so get over it".

"Is that an order sister?" Marah said and glared at her older sister.

A loud cough brought their attention back to the Wind Rangers, "Sorry to interrupt", Shane began, kicked a large chunk of the shattered ice snake away, "but you're going to have to try harder than that".

Kapri roared with anger and charged towards the Wind Rangers but Dustin stepped aside, he only had eyes for one opponent, "Just the two of us", he stated.

"Please, I don't want to fight", Marah replied as he slowly back away.

"Neither do I really", Dustin began, "but you betrayed me". He let out a loud sigh, "I guess this is the way things have to be".

"Yeah", Marah said sadly and a bow staff appeared in her hands. She held it up defensively as Dustin attacked with his sword. She parried away a few blows and returned fire with a strong kick to Dustin's thighs which pushed the yellow ranger away, "I never wanted any of this", she grunted and rested her staff on the ground.

"And I did", Dustin countered, "I really liked you Marah, I thought you had changed", he shook his head, "but I guess I was wrong". He went on the attack again, this time he put a little bit more into each blow. Marah was struggling to keep with the speed of the yellow ranger and found herself sliding back in the direction of the Org Egg. Her heart wasn't in the fight but she didn't want to get hurt either. She ducked under one of Dustin's swings, making him lose his balance. She then wrapped him around the shins with her staff, sending the yellow ranger tumbling face first to the ground.

Dustin rolled on to his back and them moving into a kneeling position. He was slightly confused as Marah wasn't pushing home her advantage. Instead she just stood there with her staff resting on the ground. For a couple of moments Dustin thought there was a remorseful look in her eyes but then he remembered her betrayal. He punched the ground and sent a shockwave through the earth that knocked Marah off her feet. With the brunette down, his path to the Org Egg was clear, "Shane, throw me the vial".

The red ranger complied and the purple tube of liquid arced through the air in the direction of the yellow ranger. He jumped into the air and caught it with this right hand, "Marah, stop him", Kapri called out.

The dark ninja nodded and placed her hand against the ground. Moments later several vines and trees root shot out of the ground but Dustin was able to avoid them. Just as he was approaching the Egg one of the roots wrapped around his leg and he stumbled, falling towards the ground. To his surprise another vine appeared to cushion his arm that was holding the vial and almost guided him towards his target. The second the purple liquid dripped onto the Egg, it began to bubble and sizzle. The Org Egg broke down into a harmless puddle of purple liquid until it was absorbed harmlessly into the dirt.

Dustin rolled away and briefly looked at Marah, wondering if she intended to help him. She was giving nothing away and moments later she disappeared in a sparkle of orange lights. With the Org Egg destroyed, there was nothing to support the Orgs and they too collapsed into a puddle of gooey liquid.

"Looks like you're all alone now", Shane said to Kapri. The female ninja laughed nervously before she too teleported away from the battle.

The rangers powered down but Dustin was still sitting on the ground in surprise, "Nice going dirt boy", Taylor smiled as she helped him to his feet, "looks like you finished off the Orgs for us".

"Yeah, don't mention it", Dustin muttered.

"You alight?" Blake asked, "you seem more vacant than usual".

"Hmm", he replied, "yeah just thinking about something".

"Don't think too hard dude, it's not your strongest feature", Tori patted him on the back, "I think this calls for a celebration".

"We've still got a couple of days left on our hotel reservation", Alyssa stated, "what about you three?" she asked in the direction of her fellow Wild Force Rangers.

Cole paused for a moment before answering, "Sure, it'll take me a couple of days to think about what to say to Spader anyway". The ten rangers slowly departed Blueridge Point, satisfied that the Org Egg had been destroyed. For everyone else this would be cause for celebration but Dustin was still conflicted. He knew that Marah had helped him destroy the Egg but he didn't know why. He wanted to believe that she did it for noble reasons but he had been burned once and that made him cautious. He took one last look at the spot where the Org Egg had stood but running to catch up with the others.

 _ **A/N -** Not much action from the Wild Force Rangers I know. I sacrificed a few hundred words to them basically hacking through some grunts to advance the Marah/Dustin will they/won't they situation. One more chapter with the Wild Force team then we advance to the third and final part of the story. _


	22. Walking On Sunshine

_Chapter 22 – Walking On Sunshine_

 _June 4 2003 – Storm Chargers_

Four days after the Org threat had been permanently ended, the four Wild Force Rangers were ready to depart the city of Blue Bay Harbor. A few final checks had been done in the area and they were finally confident that there was nothing left of the Org Egg. The two teams of Rangers plus Rocky gathered across the street from Storm Charger to bid each other one last goodbye, "Well this has been an interesting experience", Taylor began, "you're certainly different from all the other Rangers we've met".

Dustin gave his fellow yellow ranger a broad smile, "Thanks".

"Not sure if that was a compliment", Blake whispered in his ear.

"I understand you will speak with Hexagon about everything", Cole said to Rocky.

"Already taken care of", Rocky replied, "don't worry, none of this will come back on you". The Red Wild Force Ranger nodded in response.

"So what now, back to your normal lives?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I'm going back to Hexagon and Alyssa's going back to college", Cole then looked at the other two member's of his team, "Taylor, Merrick any future plans?"

"I don't think the Air Force will have me back", Taylor sighed, "but I might have a new job lined up already".

"So Eric's getting you a job with the Silver Guardians then?" Merrick chuckled, to which the yellow ranger rolled her eyes and nodded in confirmation. "I think I'm done travelling", Merrick continued, "there's someone out there who's been waiting for me for far too long", the two Wild Force women smiled knowingly.

"Well don't forget, you'll always have friends here in Blue Bay", Shane offered his hand and Cole shook it in response.

There was a round of farewell until Rocky noticed some movement inside Storm Chargers. There hadn't been any signs of life in the store for over a week but now he could see a couple of shadows moving, "Guys when you're done head back to Ninja Ops", he stated, "I'll catch you up later", he ran across the street and approached the store.

The ninjas were turning to leave when Alyssa called out, "Hunter, can you wait for a moment", she then turned to her team, "I'll catch you guys up". Everyone else shrugged and left the pair standing in the street by themselves, "I just wanted to thank you personally for the last few weeks", the white ranger continued, "I really enjoyed the time we spent together".

Hunter nodded and bit his lip slightly, "Alyssa I'm just going to come out and say it, I like you", his cheeks turned slightly red, "I like you a lot".

The white ranger looked away for a couple of moments before turning her attention back to Hunter, "I like you too Hunter but I've got two years of college to finish back in Turtle Cove".

"I see", Hunter said and visibly deflated.

"No no, that's not a bad thing", Alyssa chuckled and lifted his chin up with her finger. "Tell you what I've got a few weeks until the summer break. Maybe my plans for this summer might bring me back into Blue Bay", she gave him a warm yet shy smile. "How about I give you something to remember me back?" She got up onto her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips, "Think you can wait just a little longer?"

"I'm a ninja, patience is my middle name", Hunter laughed internally, he was pretty sure that Sensei Omino would disagree with that statement.

"Alyssa put him down and hurry up", Taylor called out. The white ranger looked over her shoulder and saw an impatient looking yellow ranger, Merrick with a smug look on his face and a rather surprised looking Cole.

"Thank you Taylor", she called back before turning to Hunter, "I'll call you when I'm back home". Hunter waived her goodbye and hurried to catch up with the rest of his team. He didn't have to look far as they were hiding behind a nearby wall. There was a round of backslapping from the boys and Tori ruffled his hair with a broad smile on his face. Hunter had to smile as well, things were finally looking up for him for the first time in a while.

Over with Rocky, he reached the front of Storm Chargers and looked inside. Behind the counter he could see a familiar head of red hair with her back to the front door. He debated internally for a few minutes whether he should just walk in, they weren't on good terms anymore. He found some of his ninja courage and pushed the door. To his surprise it was open, "Sorry we're closed at the moment", Kelly called out.

"Even for me?" Rocky asked in hope.

Kelly sighed and her shoulders visibly dropped, "I've only just returned Rocky, I would rather put this off for a few more days if possible".

"I think we've put this off too long", he stated and approached the counter. "I'm sorry we've lied to you for so long Kelly but we didn't have any choice". The store owner didn't say anything so he decided to continue, "It was one of the rules our original mentor set out, never reveal your identity".

"How long?" Kelly asked, "how long were you a ranger for?"

"A couple of years", he answered, "I took over from the original red ranger then I became the blue ranger in the Zeo team".

The red hair turned around and finally met his gaze, "Kim was a ranger for much longer wasn't she? I mean that time that I was kidnapped by a monster, it was actually her that saved me, right?"

"I wasn't around at the time but since Kim was the first pink ranger I would say yes to that", he confirmed.

"Kim always did like pink", Kelly snorted, "never understood her obsession with the colour until now". She bit her lip for a couple of moments before continuing, "I've had some time to think and I overreacted the other day".

"You were pissed, I understand that", Rocky smiled.

"Not just about the lying but about this weird ninja talent that I now have", Kelly continued. "I practiced a few things during my time away and I realised that I've got no control over my fire elemental power". She took a deep breath, "That's why I've found myself a teacher".

Rocky was prepared for Kim to appear, she was the only other fire ninja in existence. He wasn't prepared for a female in an orange top, dark jeans and black leather jacket to appear from the back room, "Yuri?" he gasped, "this is some kind of joke right?"

The ancient ninja leaned on the door frame and smiled at the former red ranger, "I tracked down Kelly and offered to teach her, after all I am the only one alive who remembers when the Fire Ninja Academy was still around".

"But you're not a fire ninja", Rocky protested. Her tried to gauge what Yuri was thinking, the last time their paths had crossed, she had attacked Kelly, now she was offering to teach her. Something didn't feel right to Rocky.

"Kelly knows most of the basic techniques of the fire style", the Asian woman continued, "all she needs is someone to teach her to control her element. Those techniques don't change between the schools and as I'm at a loose end", she let her voice trail off.

Rocky shook his head, this was complete u-turn from the last time the two women had met, "I don't like it either but what other choice do I have?" Kelly stated.

"Alright fine but I have one condition", Rocky began, "I want to supervise your sessions". He held up his hands to stave off any protests, "I just want to make sure that neither of you kill each other plus I'm at a little bit of a loose end myself". The two women looked confused, "I resigned from my full time role at Hexagon today".

Kelly was still confused but Yuri raised an eyebrow in surprise, "May I ask why?"

"Jumping before I got fired", Rocky shrugged, "I took the blame for the Wild Force Rangers being in the city without the Board's knowledge. Plus lets be honest, I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff, I'm more a man of action".

"So you won't be allowed to help out Shane and the others?" Kelly asked.

"Officially no but I'm still a teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy", he answered, "they can't stop me from being their teacher".

The two women nodded and an uncomfortable silence descended on the store, "I probably should be going", Yuri announced, "don't forget the first training session is tomorrow after work".

"Oh crap, the store", Kelly swore, "I really need to apologise to Dustin, Blake and the others".

"A raise probably wouldn't go amiss either", Yuri shook her head, "now I'm going to leave since you two are making kissy faces at each other". There was a loud protest from both Kelly and Rocky that the Forest Ninja shook off, "Please I've existed for nearly a thousand years, I know the look of love when I see it".

She quickly turned around and headed out the back door of the store. Whilst she had largely gotten past the incident a few days ago, she really didn't want to see Rocky and Kelly cuddling up with each other. Yuri had mostly accepted that her relationship with the former red ranger was over but what hurt more was that he never contacted her to confirm this. She regretted her behaviour a couple of weeks ago and felt like her old persona had slipped comfortably back into place, perhaps a little too comfortably for her liking. That was part of the reason she offered to teach Kelly, to prove to herself that she could do something productive. Getting to take out some frustration on her ex-boyfriends new partner was a small bonus.

She was half way down the alley leading to the main road when she suddenly stopped, "You can come out now, I know you've been following me for a while", she called out. There was a gentle thud as someone landed in the alley behind her. When Yuri turned around, she saw a teenage girl with long brown hair that was partially tucked under a cap. She wore a tight pair of blue jeans with a pair of cowboy boots and a pale orange top, "You're Lothor's niece aren't you", the ancient ninja stated.

"Wow you're totally as good as the textbooks said you were", Marah cried excitedly.

"Cut the stupid girl act", Yuri snapped and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I know you're not an idiot and hearing you talk like that gives me such a headache".

"Sorry", Marah apologised, "I'm a really big fan, did you know I wanted to learn the _hikadya_ style to be like you".

Yuri frowned, "The what?"

"Oh sorry _hikadya_ translates as forest in my native language", Marah began, "I was the only one in my class to master the style, probably because there weren't too many forests on my home planet". Marah paused for a moment, "Well I say home planet, it was the place that Lothor dropped me off after-", he voice trailed off as Yuri was glaring at her in frustration, "Sorry, I guess you're my hero and I really want to learn from you".

"I'm no one's hero kid", she shrugged, "and I'm not teaching you anything that Lothor could use to his advantage".

Yuri continued walking but Marah stopped her, "I don't want to follow Lothor any more". The ancient ninja paused and turned back around. Marah removed her cap and displayed a nasty looking black eye and a few cuts on her forehead, "He wasn't too happy that I allowed the Org Egg to get destroyed", she sighed. "I really want to help take him down but I can't leave my sister".

"She's still a willing follower", Yuri sighed and a flood of memories from her original life came pouring back. She could see a lot of herself in the young woman only no one had helped her out when she got in too deep with the Nusiachi. If she could offer assistance to this young woman then perhaps Marah would be able to break away, "I going to regret this but fine I'll teach you".

"Really?" Marah bounced up and down and went to hug the older woman.

"I don't do hugging", Yuri grunted, "that's lesson number one". Marah looked disappointed but accepted the instruction, "Now go back to Lothor and take this", she handed over a piece of paper, "call me when you're available for your first lesson".

Marah gave her a small salute, "You won't regret this Sensei", she chuckled and teleported away.

"I really should've stayed in Japan", Yuri shook her head and left the alley. Somehow she had agreed to train Rocky's new love interest and one of Lothor's nieces. Neither side would be too happy with this turn of events but Yuri wasn't too bothered about that. What did concern her was that Lothor could use this to turn her towards his side. She sensed that Marah was being completely honest but Lothor was a powerful dark ninja. Yuri had failed to resist a mind warp from someone much less powerful than Lothor and she dreaded to think what would happen if the dark ninja got hold of her. This time she might not be able to break free.

The coming few weeks would probably decide who would win in the battle between the Power Rangers and Lothor.

 _ **A/N -** That's the end of section two, can Yuri and Marah be trusted? The next chapter the start of the final section as we time skip forward a few months. We'll see Hexagon/Spader get more devious, more secrets of the Watanabe clan come tumbling out and Lothor plans his final attack. _


	23. Here Comes The Rain Again

_Chapter 23 – Here Comes The Rain Again_

 _August 24 2003 – Reefside Forest_

It was the height of summer in central California, which meant the beaches of Blue Bay Harbor and neighbouring Reefside were packed with sun worshippers and surfers. Holidaymakers weren't put off by the continuing monster attacks in Blue Bay Harbor, in fact some were predicting this would be the busiest year in the city's long history. Ironically Lothor had put the twin cities on the map. The area was often overlooked by its more illustrious cities in the Bay Area a little further up the coast but like Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills and Turtle Cove before it, the Power Rangers had bolstered the economy of the area.

This was probably a good thing because Lothor's assaults had continued to be relentless in the previous three months. Two new General's had bolstered his army, Shimazu and Motodrone and they were proving to be extremely dangerous opponents. Fortunately for the Rangers they had also unlocked new powers in the shape of a Battlizer for Shane and the Mammoth Zord for the whole team.

After several false starts, the Thunder Rangers had finally been accepted as full members of the team. They were allowed to come and go from Ninja Ops as often as they wanted and use the facilities of the Academy. In return the Bradley's had also taken the bold step of allowing the Wind Rangers to help them sort through the remains of their school. Unfortunately for them and future generations of thunder ninja's, next to nothing remained of the place. Obviously Lothor had taken Hunter and Blake's rescue by another thunder ninja extremely poorly and in his anger, he had completely levelled the place.

A few months ago, the two thunder ninja's would've been devastated by the loss of their school but both of them had taken things in their stride. The positive influence of a woman in their lives had given them a more positive outlook on life. Blake and Tori had finally acknowledged their relationship, the worst kept secret of the year, during the Blue Ranger's eighteenth birthday party. The couple had been caught kissing in a secluded area of the beach and were finally forced to admit the truth. Hunter on the other hand was taking things slowly with Alyssa, the white Wild Force Ranger. She had taken a summer job at Storm Chargers which enabled her to spend more time with Hunter as well as giving Kelly another woman to talk to, other than Tori.

It didn't take Kelly long to offer Dustin and Blake their jobs back at Storm Chargers. At the same time she lifted the ban on the others and given them an apology. Now she was in on their secret, it removed the need for them to make excuses when there was a monster attack and now that Alyssa worked in the store, they didn't have to feel guilty about leaving Kelly on her own. The store owner had begun her ninja lessons with Yuri and she was progressing nicely. The first few meetings had been a little awkward, after all Kelly was being trained by her current boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. Yuri and Kelly had reached an understanding and whilst they would never be friends, the red head respected Yuri as her teacher.

Things were cordial enough between the pair that Rocky had stopped attending their training sessions. It was partially out of necessity because now that he had resigned from Hexagon, he needed a full time job. Technically he was employed at the Wind Ninja Academy but the school wasn't well off. Sensei Watanabe still needed to fix most of the damage caused by Lothor, something which wouldn't be cheap. The Academy also only had three students so Rocky had taken a temporary reduction in salary. He decided that his cover story would need to become his life so with the backing of Storm Chargers, he was offering martial arts lessons.

Rocky hadn't been surprised that Hexagon had accepted his resignation so quickly. What did surprise him was that no one had been in contact since. He had handed over everything he had relating to the Thunder Rangers to the organisation but unfortunately, he hadn't come any closer to find out who had given the morphers to the Bradley's. Neither of them had been particularly forthcoming with the information and now he wasn't working for Hexagon anymore, it didn't seem worth the effort to find out.

Someone else who was teaching again was Yuri. She had established a temporary training facility in the forest surrounding the city of Reefside. The location meant that she was close enough in case of trouble but also just out of Lothor's reach. Using some long forgotten ninja tricks of the forest ninja, she had successfully hidden her base from everyone, unless they had been explicitly told of its location by Yuri herself. That was good news for one of her two students.

The training area was simple, a sparring ring that was marked out with stones and logs. There was a wooden shelter for resting and protecting oneself from the hot summer sun. Yuri saw this as a really chance to re-establish the Forest Ninja Academy so she had updated the uniforms. In keeping with the modern style, she had ditched the grey dress and created a leather outfit similar to the other academies. She had stuck with her favourite colour of herself and her student of orange for the trim.

The clang of wood impacting on wood echoed through the forest as Yuri and Marah duelled with their bow staffs. Yuri blocked a couple of attacks from her student before noticing that Marah was leaning forward slightly with each attack. She invited another blow but this time she took a step back at the moment of impact. As predicted Marah stumbled forward, giving the teacher a chance to defeat the student. She clipped the back of Marah's legs and the brunette landed on her backside, "You're center of gravity is still too far forward", Yuri said and offered her hand to the young woman.

"Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes", Marah grabbed hold and hauled herself to her feet.

"Let's take five", Yuri pointed at the wooden shelter. The two women propped their staffs up against the side and took a seat on the small bench that was inside. Marah grabbed a bottle of water for herself and then handed one over to her Sensei.

As Yuri took a well earned drink, she thought about how far her young apprentice had come. To begin with, she was extremely sceptical about Marah's honesty but the last few months had proven her wrong. Contrary to her air head facade, the brunette was a hard working student if a little slow to grasp new techniques. She wasn't the worst student Yuri had seen but there seemed to be a mental barrier preventing her from progressing. The ancient ninja had tried to work around the problem but it was becoming harder with each passing day. It was time for a different approach, she needed to confront the issue head on, "Have you been working on your sister?" Yuri asked.

There was a loud groan from her student, "She's stubborn and won't hear anything against Uncle". Marah brushed her long hair away from her eyes, "There's only so much I do without giving myself away".

"Then maybe it's time to make your decision", Yuri stated. With the appearance of two new Generals, Marah and Kapri hadn't been seen on the battlefield too much. Instead they were usually stuck playing the sidekick role or being used as a distraction. Yuri had to appreciate her student's acting ability, from what she had observed she was keeping up the 'air head' persona extremely well. But Marah could be so much more than a dim witted lackey and so could her sister.

There was silence from Marah but Yuri could tell that she knew that she was right. The ancient ninja smiled, clearly stubbornness ran in Marah's family, "How did you do it?" the brunette asked, "how did you turn away from the Nusiachi?"

That wasn't the question she was expecting Marah to ask. During all of their lessons, Marah had never asked about her Sensei's past. "It wasn't easy", Yuri began, "I knew I felt differently from my sisters from the moment I was released from my prison. I played along for a while and kept my head down, just like you did".

"So what changed?" Marah said.

Yuri shrugged, "I just knew that I was playing a part rather than being myself. The final straw came when the others kidnapped an innocent girl and forced her to accept the spirit of our former leader". Yuri took a deep breath, "That's when I knew I had to take the plunge, so I contacted someone I knew I could trust. It didn't hurt that I thought he was cute either".

"You're talking about Rocky right?"

"Yeah", Yuri sighed, "he was fantastic, I knew that the others Rangers at the time didn't trust me but he refused to give up on me", she patted her student on the knee, "I think you know someone like that".

Marah snorted, "Yeah he won't help me again, not after I lied to him last time".

"Actions speak louder than words my young student", Yuri checked her cell phone, "my other student will be along in a few minutes so I think we'll call this a day".

The brunette nodded and slowly made her way outside, "No disrespect Sensei but aren't you also keeping this a secret from everyone else?"

"Only to protect you", Yuri replied.

"Are you sure that you just don't want them to think you're helping Lothor, reverting back to type and all that". Yuri didn't say anything in response but couldn't keep eye contact with her student, "Give me a week, I think I'll be ready by then". Marah changed back into her alien costume and teleported away without saying another word.

"I liked her better when she was an idiot", Yuri grumbled, "she was less insightful then". Marah's words were completely true, Yuri was worried that everyone would think that she had turned back to the dark side again. She hadn't said anything initially to protect Marah's secret but that was now becoming an excuse. Perhaps the lie was holding them both back, Yuri thought to herself.

She didn't get a chance for further introspection as her other student made a less than graceful entrance into the training area. Yuri chuckled to herself as Kelly slowly picked herself up off the ground, "Still getting the hang of ninja streaking?" Yuri called out.

"I've got everything down apart from the stopping part", Kelly grumbled. The red head was also wearing a modern style leather ninja uniform with the traditional pink trim of the Fire Ninja Academy. Kelly wasn't too happy about the colour, she hadn't really been a fan of pink growing up but she had to accept that this was the colour of her school.

"Alright, today we're going to be moving onto more advanced weapons training", Yuri began, once she had stopped laughing at her student's misfortunate. "Traditionally fire ninja's used staffs but I think we can both agree that you suck with a bow staff".

"I would've put it a little bit more diplomatically but yes I do agree with you", Kelly grumbled. She remembered the last time she had tried to use a staff which ended up with her accidentally hitting herself on the head. Something that both Yuri and Rocky would never let her forget in a hurry.

"I did think training you with to shoot arrows like you cousin but then I had a brain wave", Yuri handed over finely crafted nunchuck. The metal poles were longer than usual, about the length of Kelly's arm, "this is from my personal collection so use them well".

"Thank you Yuri, I mean Sensei", Kelly eyed the weapon closely, "can I try something?"

Her teacher nodded and Kelly took aim at a large stone that take sat around ten feet from the wooden cabin. She twirled the nunchunk a few times until a small column of fire blasted in the stone. Kelly stumbled backwards in shock at the power of her attack and even her teacher was impressed, "Excellent and on your first attempt, I can see...". Yuri's words trailed off as she was suddenly hit by a powerful headache. She grasped her temples and waited for the pain to subside.

"Yuri", Kelly placed her hand on the older woman's shoulders, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired", she replied, "try that same thing again a few times", she sat down on the grass, "and try not to burn down the forest".

As Kelly practices, Yuri took a few deep breathes as the pain from her headache finally subsided. She was aware that ninja master's could sometimes have premonitions warning that of impending disaster. Yuri didn't count herself as a ninja master yet but she was highly in tune with her inner ninja. There were no pictures to go with her vision, everything was extremely foggy. There was a strong and powerful emotion that pointed to one thing, danger. She didn't know if this was a warning to her specifically or for the remaining ninja's on Earth but something bad was about to happen and soon. It looked like she about to be on the front line in a serious battle for survival.

 _ **A/N -** So this time skipped to around the time of the "Double Edged Blake" episode which means we will shortly see the arrive of at least one other Thunder Ninja..._


	24. Crying Lightning

_Chapter 24 – Crying Lightning_

 _August 27 2003 – Storm Chargers_

Business was booming for Storm Chargers, so much so that Blake barely had anywhere to work on his bike inside the store. The summer months usually saw an increase in sales as people took advantages of the warm weather to take up an outdoor sport. With the motocross season in full swing, Kelly and her team had more bikes to repair and maintain than she could handle. She was thankful for the extra pair of hands in the form of Alyssa, otherwise she would be really be struggling.

Today was Blake's day off and he was using the time to tune up his bike in preparation for his next race in a few days time. He was the current championship leader and if things went his way in the upcoming event, he could be crowned champion with several races still to run. Due to the number of bikes in the workshop, he had to work on his in the alley behind the store. Despite the crowds inside, Kelly was there with him to offer whatever limited mechanical knowledge she could. Normally Dustin or Hunter would help him but the yellow ranger was busy with orders of his own and the crimson ranger had a ninja training session up at the Wind Academy.

Blake had also roped in Tori but she had even less motorbike knowledge than Kelly, "Tori that's not a three quarter socket wrench", the navy ranger groaned. He reached into the tool box and pulled out the correct one, "This is the one I was looking for".

"They look exactly the same", Tori stated, unimpressed with her boyfriend's attitude.

"Seriously Tori why are you here today?" Kelly grumbled as she held a piece of the bike exhaust system in place.

"Clearly it's not for the conversation", Tori replied sarcastically, "forgive me for wanting to spend a little bit of time with my boyfriend and one of my best friends".

Blake chuckled softly and leaned towards the blue ranger, taking care not to get his oily hands on her clothes, "I'm sorry Tor, I know this probably isn't your idea of fun", he gave her a gentle kiss and the blue ranger smiled in response.

"Don't worry about the small woman holding the heavy motorcycle part", Kelly called out. Blake muttered an apology to his boss, "If it's not you two then its Hunter and Alyssa, it's like I'm in an episode of Beverley Hills 90210".

"Geez Kel, that's show's not been on for years", Tori laughed but instantly stopped when Kelly glared at her, "shutting up now", she added.

Blake tightened the final nut and wheeled the bike away from the two women. He dropped down on to the kickstart and the engine fired into life, "That's sounding pretty good", Kelly said over the din of the engine.

"Still sounds a little flat but I can adjust that during my practice runs tomorrow", the navy ranger replied and shut the engine off.

"Why don't we take it out now?" Tori asked, "I can borrow one of the store bikes and we can ride down to the beach".

Blake sighed, "Sorry Tor I've got an extra training session with Sensei Watanabe later", he wiped his hands on a cloth, "maybe tomorrow after my time trails?" Tori looked a little glum but she nodded in agreement, "That reminds me, I'm later for my session", he bent down and gave Tori one final kiss, "I'll catch up with you later".

As Tori watched him disappear down the alley she frowned and began to chew on her lip. Kelly chuckled and shook her head, "What's bothering you?" the red head asked. She had know Tori long enough to recognise when the blue ranger had something on her mind.

"Oh it's nothing", Tori replied with a vacant tone. She paused for a moment before continuing, "It's just that Blake's been acting weirdly lately, keeps saying that he had extra training but no one else knows anything about it". She turned back towards her friend, "I sound like a paranoid girlfriend don't I?"

Kelly laughed, she knew that Tori didn't have much experience with dating. She was always the sporty little tomboy until she had grown into her looks in the last year or so. "A little", she agreed, "I'm hardly one to ask for dating advice, I mean I am dating my Sensei's ex boyfriend", she paused and shook her head, "now this does sound like an episode of 90210".

"Kelly I think you're obsessed", Tori smiled. She was about to say something else but Kelly now had a frown on her face, "Something wrong Kel?"

"Tori promise me you won't overreact", Kelly said slowly and pointed down the alley. Tori turned around and saw Blake leaning on a black convertible. Behind the wheel was another woman with shockingly bright red hair, not a natural shade like Kelly's but one that could only be obtained from a bottle. They were too far away to get a good view of the driver but they could tell she wasn't unattractive.

After a brief chat the woman smiled and opened her arms, pulling Blake in for a hug and kissing him on the cheek. Kelly was sure at that moment that she saw Tori's heart breaking from the pained expression on her face. Once released from the woman's grip, Blake walked around the car and got into the passengers seat before it pulled away. Seconds after it had pulled away, Tori was on her feet and walking down the alley, "Tori", Kelly called out softly, "Tori, wait", the blue ranger increased her pace. "Victoria Hanson, don't do anything stupid", she shouted but the blue ranger ignored her and ninja streaked away. "Stupid teenagers and their hormones", Kelly grumbled, "what did I do to deserve this?"

"You alright Kel?" Dustin stuck his head out the back door, "I heard shouting".

"I'm not sure", Kelly replied, "try and call Hunter, I think his brother is going to be murdered by a vengeful woman". Dustin was a little confused but complied with his boss's request, hopefully they could warn the navy ranger that an angry and upset Tori was heading his way.

 _Reefside, California_

Tori kept up with the black convertible for as long as she could but she eventually lost it on the outskirts of the neighbouring city of Reefside. Unfortunately black convertibles were hardly in short supply in California and the only reference point she had was the red haired woman driving. Once she had lost sight of her, finding the right car again would be practically impossible.

She walked past the local High School, noting a few teens already taking advantage of the school field to play soccer, even though the school wasn't back in session for a few more days. Like her fellow rangers, Tori had graduated from High School but had deferred their college plans until the threat of Lothor had been eliminated.

The blue ranger leaned on the metal fence underneath a sign that mentioned about the current principal's upcoming retirement and tried to calm herself down. She wasn't sure what possessed her to dash off after Blake, she wasn't normally the jealous type. Maybe it was the closeness he showed with the woman coupled with his secretive attitude in the last few days that made her mind wonder to a bad place. Satisfied that she had gotten her emotions under control, she finally took in her surroundings and something dawned on her, "I didn't lose them", she muttered to herself, "they went into the Thunder Academy". About half a mile back down the road was the remains of Blake's old school, Tori was sure that's where they had gone.

Buoyed by her epiphany she turned around and set off into a run, only to bump into a teenage boy with floppy brown hair. He was about her age and was wearing the red uniform of the High School soccer team, "Hey, watch where you're going babe", he grumbled.

"Sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry", Tori called out, "oh and word of advice, don't call a woman you don't know babe, it really pisses them off".

Brushing off the rude boy, Tori quickly arrived back at the entrance of the Thunder Ninja Academy. The impressive manor house that doubled as the boarding school had been completely levelled by Lothor and the remains had been condemned by the local council. From her visits with the Bradley's she knew of a secret side entrance that led down to the old training ground.

Sneaking underneath a flimsy barrier of caution tape, Tori soon found herself walking down a stone lined path. In the distance she could hear the sound of metal striking metal and picked up her pace slightly. The pathway narrowed slightly and Tori had to breathe in to squeeze through the tight gap. Eventually she saw daylight and stepped over some fallen debris and out into the training ground of the Thunder Ninja Academy.

Unlike her school, the Thunder Ninja Academy's training area was surrounded by an earth bank so students could observe when a sparring matching was taking place. Blake also told her that the school used to hold tournaments every term for extra credit. His brother had won most of them in the last year but that still put him no closer to graduating, much to Blake's amusement. The earth bank was no longer smooth as it had been peppered by debris when the nearby school buildings were destroyed. The rubble gave Tori some natural cover that enabled her to sneak a little closer to the source of the noise.

Once she had gotten as close as she dared, Tori looked down and saw Blake and the red haired woman battling away with a couple of bladed staffs. These were different from the ones the Thunder Ranger's normally used as the handle of the staffs were golden in colour with a blue blade at each end. It was then that she realised that the woman was wearing a ninja uniform that was identical to Blake's, only with an amber coloured trim. The red head was a fellow thunder ninja, someone else had escaped Lothor's purge.

A sense of relief flooded over Tori, the woman wasn't going to steal Blake away from her, she was here to train him. She continued to watch for a few minutes until the woman struck Blake with the flat part of her staff, knocking him off his feet. She let the end of the blade hover a few inches above Blake's chest and pushed her shoulder length hair out of her face, "Getting better Blake", she smiled, "I reckon a few more sessions and you'll almost be at my level". She carefully placed the weapon on the ground and helped Blake to his feet.

"No need to rub it in Leanne", he huffed, "we can't all be an expert with a Thunder Blade".

"Come on kid, I'm just messing with you", she ruffled his hair in a playful manner. The gesture and Blake's annoyed reaction suggested that their relationship was like a pair of siblings than a romantic one.

Tori heard the woman now identified as Leanne tell Blake to take a quick break and decided that now was a good time to leave. But before she could, she heard another voice, "Must bring back a lot of memories", the male voice began, "been a while hasn't it Lea".

The blue ranger couldn't decipher the expression on Leanne's face but it didn't look pleased to see the man. The man in question was also a thunder ninja, judging by the uniform but his arms were exposed, displaying his sleeve tattoos on both arms. He was a little older than Leanne, possibly in his early thirties and his dark hair was kept out his face by a brown bandana, "Marcus", Leanne hissed, "you've got a lot of nerve coming back here".

"This is my home too", Marcus replied, "or has that bad dye job damaged your brain".

Leanne's hand flew up to her hair instinctively, "I was on the run from Lothor, I thought it was best to disguise my appearance", she defended herself.

"Can't a guy tease his baby sister", Marcus smiled but Leanne looked unimpressed, "I see you inherited Dad's sense of humour", he snorted.

"Like you care about Dad, you left us", Leanne paused and shook her head, "you left me", by now Blake was looking a little uncomfortable in the presence of the arguing siblings.

Marcus sighed, "We'll discuss that later Lea, in face we've got much to discuss". He paused and looked towards the sky, "Perhaps you guest could join up down here instead of eavesdropping", he called out loudly, "I'm talking to you Tori Hanson, I know you're there". Blake's eyes widened as Tori sheepishly stood up from her hiding place and gave the three thunder ninja's a nervous wave. She sensed this was going to be an awkward conversation.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N -** Anyone who's read Strike Of The Ninja and predicted the return of Marcus Bentley, take a gold star. Those not familiar with him, more will be explained in the next chapter. _


	25. Hail, Rain Or Sunshine

_Chapter 25 – Hail, Rain Or Sunshine_

 _ **Previously**_ _\- Leanne's hand flew up to her hair, "I was on the run from Lothor, I thought it was best to disguise my appearance", she defended herself._

" _Can't a guy tease his baby sister", Marcus smiled but Leanne looked unimpressed, "I see you inherited Dad's sense of humour", he snorted._

" _Like you care about Dad, you left us", Leanne paused and shook her head, "you left me", by now Blake was looking a little uncomfortable in the presence of the arguing siblings._

 _Marcus sighed, "We'll discuss that later Lea, in fact we've got much to discuss". He paused and looked towards the sky, "Perhaps you guest could join up down here instead of eavesdropping", he called out loudly, "I'm talking to you Tori Hanson, I know you're there". Blake's eyes widened as Tori sheepishly stood up from her hiding place and gave the three thunder ninja's a nervous wave. She sensed this was going to be an awkward conversation._

The older thunder ninja watched as the blonde haired teen slowly picked her way through the debris and down the earth bank. She was adverted her gaze probably in embarrassment, either from getting discovered or simply because she was there in the first place. After running away from the thunder ninja academy as a teenager, Marcus Omino had taken several identities. The one he used for the longest was Marcus Bentley, a young music teacher who had talked his way into a job at Angel Grove High.

The two years he had taught at the school were the longest he had spent in one place in the last seventeen years. He had watched over the Power Rangers of the time, even offering ninja training to the group after obtaining their ninja powers. Still wanted for desertion by the Thunder Ninja Academy, Marcus had continued to tour the world. He intended to the live out the rest of his days like this until he received a phone call from an old friend about three years ago which brought him back into the world of the Power Rangers.

As the blue ranger approached, Marcus quickly glanced over at his younger half sister. There was a look of annoyance on her face but he wasn't sure what was upsetting her the most, his presence or that of a wind ninja in the remains of her school. He soon got his answer, "Blake did you bring your girlfriend to the school?" the red head snapped, "what part of secret don't you understand?"

"I didn't bring her, in fact I was wondering what she's doing here myself", Blake frowned.

Tori bit her lip for a few moments before answering, "Alright fine, I saw you getting into a car with this woman and I got jealous", she sighed, "I'm sorry Blake".

The navy ranger shook his head, disappointed with the actions of his girlfriend, "Tori I thought you trusted me".

"I do but you were acting mysterious and I let my imagination run wild", she gave Blake her warm smile and an apologetic gaze, "forgive me?" Tori shuffled nervously from foot to foot, silently hoping that Blake would forgive her. If she could rewind the clock by an hour and actually follow Kelly's advice she would but unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

Blake made her sweat for a few moments, he was always going to forgive her but it wouldn't hurt to leave her hanging for a couple of seconds. "I can't stay mad at you", he smiled and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead, "it's kinda sweet in a creepy stalkerish way", he added and Tori chuckled in response.

"I think you're missing the point Blake", Leanne said with a cool tone, "you can't bring outsiders into our school".

"Leanne look around", Blake moved his free arm, "there's nothing left of the place, can't you let this go just this once".

"This is probably not the best time to mention this", Tori began. Sensing what she was going to say, Blake tried to stop her, "No Blake there's been enough secrets and I'm not keeping another one from your friend". She held up her arm, displaying her morpher, "I'm the Blue Wind Ranger".

There was a tense silence as the group waited for Leanne response. She turned around and began to pace whilst grasping at her dyed red hair. Eventually she turned back to face the young couple, Blake in particular, "You let a wind ninja into our school, our sanctuary", she stated with a silent fury.

"Leanne don't be like this", Blake pleaded, "there's only a handful of ninja's left in the world, we can't afford to argue amongst ourselves".

"Can't you let go of the past because we have", Tori showed her hand that was clasped together with Blake, "we could use all the help we could get".

Marcus had been silent during this conversation and continued to be as his sister had an internal debate. It had been a long time since he had seen Leanne, she was just seven years old when he ran away from the Academy. Marcus had always been a little different from his fellow thunder ninjas. He never had the same arrogance that his peers did and he tried to instil the same principles into his younger sister. That was a long time ago though and clearly she had forgotten everything. It was time to remind her, "Robbie Sampson", he stated.

Leanne froze and slowly turned in his direction, "What?" she whispered.

"Remember little Robbie Sampson", Marcus repeated, slowly beginning to pace in her direction, "when you were just five years old, you stood up for him against some boys more than twice your size".

"They were picking on him because he wasn't born into a ninja family", Leanne added, "I can't believe you remembered".

"Clearly you didn't", Marcus sighed, "I thought I taught you better than this", he shook his head and disappeared towards the remains of his old school.

Sensing the need for the two siblings to have some alone time, the teen ninjas slowly backed away, "I think we should leave you two alone", Blake grabbed his Thunder Blade off the ground, "I've got a race in couple of days, it'll be good to see you there".

"Yeah sure", Leanne smiled, "good to meet you Victoria", she added.

"Please call me Tori", the blue ranger smiled, "only my Mom calls me by my full name". She gave Leanne a wave, "Perhaps you can tell me some me embarrassing stories about Blake sometime".

"Alright Tor, time to go", Blake practically dragged the blue ranger out of the academy.

As Leanne watched the couple go, she looked around for her older brother but he had disappeared. She then spied the only building that was mostly intact, the Headteacher's office and quarters. The woman crossed the crater filled grounds until she reached the doorway. The wooden door had been blasted off its hinges and lay on the ground. Leanne stepped inside and found the remains of her father's office and was dismayed by the sight. The desk itself had been overturned and papers and personal files were scattered over the floor.

She picked were way through some of the papers and noticed that a few old files appeared to be missing. Her father would keep a record of every living thunder ninja, only disposing of their personnel file if they passed away. Lothor had obviously done a head count of the thunder ninjas and realised that four were missing. He knew where the Bradley's were so it was obvious that Lothor was actively searching for her and Marcus.

There was a loud crunch when Leanne took a step away from the desk. She looked underneath her boot and noticed a picture frame with a photo of Leanne with her Dad on her graduation day. A few tears formed in her eyes as she gently rubbed her father's face with her thumb. Graduation had been a bittersweet day for her, she had graduated at the top of her class but her brother hadn't been there to share her special day. A few minutes after that picture had been taken she had locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep, the pain of Marcus' absence too much to take.

The last time she had seen her father was a few days after this picture was taken. She had been accepted at the prestigious Nepalese Ninja Academy to prove more advanced training than her school offered. It was the first time she had encountered ninjas from other Academies, including the wind academy. She preferred to keep to herself rather than interacting with the others, in fact she found the entire experience a little lonely.

"Don't worry, Hunter, Blake and the others will get him back for you", Marcus called out from the doorway.

Leanne nearly dropped the photo but caught it just in time. She placed it back on the upturned desk and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Don't you want father back as well?" she asked.

"I don't think Dad's too interested in seeing me", Marcus sighed and perched himself on a chair, "don't get me wrong, I don't want anything bad to happen to him either".

"What happened between you two", Leanne asked, she was only a child at the time of the fall out and never really got the whole story.

Marcus took a deep breath, "It wasn't him personally, I just grew tired of following all of his rules and living the thunder ninja lifestyle. Constantly hearing about how great we were and how awful the wind ninjas were", he shook his head.

"There's something you're not tell me", Leanne stated and frowned in his direction, "a little trick I was taught in Nepal, I can tell when someone's lying".

"You were always the smart one", Marcus chuckled, "about a month before I left, I bumped into someone taught at the wind academy. Initially there was a bit of tension but slowly we struck up a friendship", he paused for a moment, "but that all ended when I told Dad".

"Was she pretty", Leanne smiled and Marcus looked at her in surprise, "come on Marc, I might've been a kid at the time but even I knew you were a bit of a ladies' man".

"Yeah", Marcus sighed, "yeah she was. Unfortunately the Sensei at the Wind Academy found out too and banned her from seeing me any longer. Frustrated with the whole situation I ran away and I haven't really stopped running since". It had been a long time since Marcus had spoken about his first real girlfriend and the memories of those few weeks flooded into his mind. The danger and risk of dating someone from a rival school coupled with the lust and ecstasy of love. Then his father found out, the pair had always argued but the one over this girl was their biggest one yet. Marcus didn't think twice about packing his bags in the dead of night and running away. The only regret he had was not saying a proper goodbye to his young sister.

There was silence between the two sibling but not an overly uncomfortable one, "Did you ever think about me?" Leanne asked. Marcus nodded and reached underneath his top, pulling out a carved wooden pendant on a leather necklace. Leanne immediately recognised it as something she had made as a child, "You kept it?"

"All this time", Marcus replied, "I'm sorry Leanne I really am. If I could've come back I would but you know about the capture order that Dad still has out on me".

"I tried to get him to rescind that", Leanne confessed, "but he wouldn't listen to me". She shook her head a few times, "He was never the same after you left you know".

"Let's not talk about Dad", Marcus interrupted his sister, "tell me about how you escaped Lothor".

"Luck I think", Leanne sighed, "I was away from the Academy doing some solo training in the mountains. When I returned, I found the Academy in ruins and everyone apart from my Sensei dead". Once again a few tears formed in her eyes, "Sensei Ognikawa told me that Lothor had come and told me to run. I spent a few weeks hiding in Nepal and India before making my way back to the States".

"That's when you bumped into Blake?" Marcus asked.

His sister nodded, "That was only a week ago, I returned to the Academy and found it in ruins but Blake was here practicing with a Thunder Blade. He told me that him and Hunter were Power Rangers and were dealing with Lothor. Since I had nothing else to do I offered to help him".

"That's when you got the dye job", he smirked, "all mocking aside, I think it suits you".

"Maybe I should lend you some, I'm noticing some greys around the temple", Leanne laughed and so did her brother.

"Help us Leanne", Marcus stated, "not just Blake but the rest of the ninjas as well".

"I dunno, I need to think about this", Leanne stood up, "so much has happened that I need a few days to take stock of everything". She approached her brother and held out her hand, "Do you have a cell phone?" Marcus nodded and handed it over, "Call me in a couple of days, we can meet up with the others at Blake's race". She handed the phone back to her brother and to his surprise pulled him in for a tight hug, "I missed you brother".

"I missed you too Lea", he added, "if you need a place to stay you can have my bed, I can sleep on the sofa".

Leanne pulled away from him and smiled, "I'll think about it", she stepped over the fallen furniture and headed towards the door, "let's not leave it another seventeen years before speaking again". The thunder ninja left, leaving Marcus alone in the remains of his father's old office. He hoped that Leanne would come around, he really missed Leanne and now that she was back, he wasn't going to leave her behind again.


	26. Stolen Thunder

_Chapter 26 – Stolen Thunder_

 _August 31 2003 – Blue Bay Motocross Track_

A huge roar erupted from the crowd as the riders in the 125 race crossed the finish line at the end of their designated number of laps. Inside the VIP enclosure opposite the finish line Rocky, Shane and Tori gave a polite round of applause when Dustin crossed the finish line. The yellow ranger hadn't had the best of meetings, crashing out after contact in race one forced him to undertake a hasty repair job before race two. He made the start but the bike wasn't correctly set up and he trailed home a distant sixth.

The trio saw him deposit his bike with Kelly down in the paddock before walking up to the enclosure to meet up with them, "Hard luck Dustin", Rocky commiserated with the yellow ranger.

"Never really felt comfortable", he admitted. He then pulled up his racing leathers to reveal a nasty looking scrape on his forearm, "This probably didn't help either".

"Dude why didn't you say anything", Shane shook his head.

"I was too busy working on my bike to notice", the yellow ranger shrugged, "didn't realise it hurt so much until I was out on track". He placed his helmet on the ground and used it as a makeshift seat, "I was thinking of switching to freestyle for next year, Kelly said she'd continue to sponsor even with the switch".

"Can't let a few wipeouts bring you down", Tori began, "trust me if I gave up every time that happened to me, I'd never get back in the water".

"True but when you wipeout, you're don't slide across the ground on your face", Dustin replied. He looked up and noticed that the blue ranger was searching the crowd for something or someone, "Blake's race is just about to start", he added.

"Hmm, oh yeah", Tori noticed the navy ranger lined up at the starting gate next to his brother and they were both waiting for the signal. He gave her a little wave and Tori gave him an absentminded wave back, "I invited one of Blake's friends to watch him today", she continued, "thought she would be here by now".

"Look behind you", a female voice called out and the small group in the enclosure turn around. Standing behind him was a young woman with vibrant red hair. She was dressed in a dark pair of jeans, biker boots and a pale yellow tank top. Her wrists were adorned with a number of string and beaded bracelets that rattled each time she moved her arms. "Tori", Leanne greeted stiffly, "and friends", she added.

"I didn't think you were coming", Tori smiled, "guys lets me introduce Leanne...", her voice trailed off as she realised that's all she knew about this woman.

"Perhaps I'll handle the introduction", Leanne began, "I'm Leanne Omino". Rocky's eyes widened slightly at the name before settling into a frown, "To answer your question yes I am his daughter which means that I'm like Hunter and Blake", she directed at Rocky.

Shane and Dustin looked at each other in confusion, "Sorry we're completely lost", the yellow ranger shrugged.

Rocky brought them in a little closer to prevent anyone from eavesdropping, "Her father is the Sensei at the Thunder Ninja Academy", he stated at the two teenage boys glanced at her, "which I'm guessing also means that she's a thunder ninja as well".

"She does have ears", Leanne snapped and folded her arms across her chest, "you could just me what you want to know".

Shane crossed his arms and stared at the woman, "Let's start with what you're doing here?" he asked.

"Watching a motocross race", Leanne stated sarcastically. Tori coughed a little and shook her head at the older woman, "Sorry, old habits", she apologised, "thunder ninjas don't like being interrogated by wind ninjas". She noticed that Shane was about to protest but she cut him off, "Please I'm not blind, plus I noticed that you two are wearing similar bracelets to Tori", Dustin unconscious grasped at his morpher. "I know about Blake and Hunter, so you're secret's safe with me". She looked at Rocky for a couple of moments, "Does that make you the green one?" she asked.

The former red ranger chuckled, "Nope he's isn't here today".

"He's not very social", Dustin added, "if you don't have a circuit board or processer, he probably isn't interested in talking to you".

"We always joke that he's going to build himself a robot double because that'll be the only person who will get along with him", Shane joked. "Rocky here is one of our teachers", he continued before leaned a little bit closer, "he's a veteran of the business", as Shane said this, the Red Ninja Ranger briefly flashed his own morpher.

"I see", Leanne began, "you're treating me better than I would expect from a bunch of wind ninjas".

"The only other ones we've met are the Bradley's", Dustin shrugged, "the first time we met them they tried to kill us so that's a bonus". Leanne raised an eyebrow at that comment, Blake had told her some of the events that had happened but he had left that piece of information out, "So how come you weren't captured with the rest of your school?" the yellow ranger continued, quickly changing the subject.

Leanne gave him a small smile, "I'm flattered that you think I look young enough to still be in school", she began. "I was away from the school at the time at the Ninja Academy in Nepal", she paused for a moment, "from what I've learned from my father's notes, he called a general assembly of the thunder ninjas on the day of the attack. Fortunately for me, the academy in Nepal is so remote the message never got to me".

"Was your father aware of Lothor?" Tori asked.

"Sadly yes", Leanne shook her head, "not his smartest idea because every student and alumni were present that day, apart from me and one other".

The moment the words tumbled out of Leanne's mouth, something clicked inside Rocky's head. He had met another thunder ninja prior to arriving in Blue Bay Harbor and if he remembered correctly, his original surname was Omino as well. Suddenly everything made sense to him, the reason that Hunter and Blake knew so much about his ranger past and other little facts. He couldn't believe that it had taken him so long to figure it out. He decided not to blurt out his revelation just yet though, "Have you found this other thunder ninja yet?" he asked.

Leanne flashed a quick glare at Tori and firmly shook her head, "The race is about to start", the red hair stated, "we can discuss this another time".

As the starting gate was raised, the last thing on Rocky's mind was the race. He noticed the look that Leanne had given Tori which told him a couple of things. Leanne did know where her half brother was and not only that, Tori had met him as well. The last time he had seen Marcus Bentley was a few days after the destruction of the original Command Center caused by a combination of Master Vile and an energy backlash from the Zeo Crystal. Marcus had been a decent teacher but there was a fair amount of recklessness and arrogance in the man. He didn't realise it until he started training at the Wind Ninja Academy but that was probably a result of his upbringing.

He allowed himself to drift further into his memories, recalling the time that Marcus's training had enabled them to inflict the first defeat on the Nusiachi. It was probably inadvertent but that defeat probably started Yuri, his ex-girlfriend, down the pathway to redemption. Marcus Bentley might be reckless, arrogant and deceitful but underneath all that was a good man who tried to do the right thing.

Rocky was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed the end of the race. He could tell by the excitement on Tori's face that Blake had won not just the race but the state 250cc championship as well. Even Shane and Dustin looked genuinely happy with the navy ranger which was almost a miracle given the rocky start of their friendship.

The newcomer Leanne was a little harder to read. If she was a student in Nepal then she was probably good at concealing her emotions. The academy in Nepal only accepted the best and the graduates usually went onto high ranking positions in their respective academies. There's wasn't much of a smile on Leanne's face but her eyes told a different story, she was genuinely pleased at Blake's victory. Whether this was because a fellow thunder ninja won or due to a much stronger bond Rocky didn't know.

"I think this calls for a celebration", Shane called out, "you're more than welcome to join us Leanne", he added.

The red head thought about this for a few moments before shrugging, "Why not, I've already broken several Academy rules".

Rocky hung back for a moment until he was almost level with the woman, "How is your brother?" he asked.

"Wouldn't know", Leanne stated, "haven't seen him in several years".

"You sure about that", Rocky grasped her arm, bring them both to a halt, "because I'd like a few words with him".

Leanne roughly shook off his grasp, "How do you know I have a brother anyway?"

"I met him about eight years ago", Rocky began, "he taught me a few things, even put me in touch with Sensei Watanabe to continue my ninja training".

"That sounds like Marc", Leanne shook her head, "he was never one to follow the rules". She sighed loudly, "Fine I saw him a few days ago but I have no idea where he is". She paused for a few moments and looked over Rocky's shoulder. She could see someone moving very quickly through the crowd, "Actually scrap that, I do know where he is". She turned Rocky around and pointed at a man dressed in dark jeans and a grey t-shirt pushing his way through the crowd. His face was masked by a baseball cap but the pair somehow knew it was Marcus.

"Why is he running?" Rocky asked, "is someone chasing him?"

Leanne looked at the crowd but there was no one obviously pursuing her brother, "He's not running away", she stated, "he's running towards something, which means we've got trouble". She tugged on Rocky's arm, "Come on", she called out at the pair dashed down the hill.

The crowd was slowly dispersing which was bad news for the pair of ninjas. Their main route towards Marcus was being blocked by the departing masses. They pushed people out the way as forcefully as they could but when they got to the main exit, they still couldn't see the source of the trouble, "Rocky, Leanne", Tori called out. They turned to face the teen who had a look of panic on her face, "Quickly, someone's trying to grab Hunter and Blake".

They followed the blue ranger until they were in a quiet spot of the paddock behind the Storm Chargers trailer. When they arrived they could see Kelly and Marcus engaged with a group of large men in dark suits. Moments later Shane and Dustin arrived at the scene and noticed the long haired man, "Friend of yours?" Dustin asked Leanne.

"My brother", she replied, "the red head?"

"My boss", the yellow ranger replied.

The group winced as one of the men caught Kelly across the face with a stinging blow. The owner of Storm Chargers had improved greatly but she was caught in a two on one situation. As the men closed in on her, Leanne shot one of them in the back with some amber coloured lightning. His body seized up and he crumpled to the ground. The distraction gave Kelly enough time to strike the other man, catching him below the belt with a vicious kick that made the men in attendance inadvertently cross their legs. With the man on his knees and crying in pain, Kelly drove her knee into his face, knocking him unconscious and a couple of his teeth loose in the process, "Thanks", Kelly wheezed in Leanne's direction.

"Don't mention it", Leanne added, "you fight well for a rookie, if a little dirty".

"He deserved it", Kelly shrugged and the others couldn't disagree.

Marcus finished off his attacker with a firm punch to the jaw which rendered his opponent unconscious, "I'm sorry, I got here as quick as I could", he said to Kelly, "fire ninja, correct?" Kelly nodded, "I've only met one other in my lifetime".

"Her cousin believe it or not", Rocky added, "where are Hunter and Blake?"

It took Marcus a few moments but he eventually recognised the man in front of him, "Rocky DeSantos, it's been a while".

"Wait you know him?" Shane asked.

The former red ranger nodded, "Guys meet Marcus Bentley, my former teacher, thunder ninja and Leanne's older brother".

"Half brother technically", he replied but his sister glared at him, "not that it makes a difference", he added apologetically, "and I'm sorry but we couldn't stop them from taking the Bradley's".

"But who would want to abduct them?" Tori shook her head.

Marcus and Rocky searched the unconscious men until the former red ranger found some ID on one of them. He looked at it and sighed, "Hexagon", he groaned and stuffed the badge back inside the man's pocket. He stood up and marched towards the exit, "Rangers, Leanne, Marcus with me", he called out, "Kelly call your Sensei, tell her what happened and then meet us as the Wind Ninja Academy, she'll know where it is".

"Rocky you're scaring us dude", Dustin began, "I thought that Hexagon were the good guys".

"Once upon a time I thought that as well", Rocky shook his head, "now I don't know what to believe. What I do know is that they've got two of our friends and I want to know why", he added with an icy tone in his voice.

"And if you don't like their answer", Marcus called out. Rocky glanced over his shoulder quickly before looking away, he was going to get the Bradley's back, not matter what it took.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	27. Eye Of The Storm

_Chapter 27 – Eye Of The Storm_

 _ **Previously**_ _\- Marcus and Rocky searched the unconscious men until the former red ranger found some ID on one of them. He looked at it and sighed, "Hexagon", he groaned and stuffed the badge back inside the man's pocket. He stood up and marched towards the exit, "Rangers, Leanne, Marcus with me", he called out, "Kelly call your Sensei, tell her what happened and then meet us as the Wind Ninja Academy, she'll know where it is"._

" _Rocky you're scaring us dude", Dustin began, "I thought that Hexagon were the good guys"._

" _Once upon a time I thought that as well", Rocky shook his head, "now I don't know what to believe. What I do know is that they've got two of our friends and I want to know why", he added with an icy tone in his voice._

" _And if you don't like their answer", Marcus called out. Rocky glanced over his shoulder quickly before looking away, he was going to get the Bradley's back, not matter what it took._

 _August 31 2003 – Ninja Ops_

Cam had been enjoying a reasonably quiet afternoon inside Ninja Ops. He had completed several diagnostic sweeps of his systems, all part of his regular maintenance procedures. He also took the time to inspect the systems of the new Mammoth Zord to see if there was any more power he could squeeze out of the ancient machine. Once that was done and with the place to himself, he decided to indulge his passion for online gaming. His father was in his personal quarters and Cam knew that several hours of hard mediation lay ahead for the guinea pig.

The green ranger had been playing for around an hour when the sound of hurried footsteps alerted him to incoming trouble. He quickly switched off his game to make it look like he was working, so quickly that he forgot to save his progress, losing everything he had done, "Thanks that's several hours of hard work wasted", he grumbled.

"Hours of levelling up your warrior elf you mean", Cam recognised that voice and turned around in his chair. The Wind Rangers had been joined by Kelly, Rocky a red head that he had never seen before and an old acquaintance that Cam wished had stayed away, "I always pictured you as an elf lord", Marcus stated as he took a seat on one of the cushions.

"Marcus", Cam seethed, "I've been waiting for you to crawl out of your hole", he then looked at the stranger, "another stray to add to our collection".

"You were right, he is a funny little man", Leanne rolled her eyes at the green ranger, "why don't you run along and fetch your father, we've got a situation involving the Thunder Rangers".

Cam was a little stunned to be receiving orders from this person inside his own habitat but before he could fire off a witty retort, Rocky stopped him, "Just do as she says, we'll explain fully in a minute". The green ranger muttered something under his breath but reluctantly did what he was asked, "Can you at least try to be civil", he directed towards Marcus and Leanne.

"Only if the elf lord does the same", Marcus snorted. A few moments later Cam returned with Sensei Watanabe. It took Marcus a few moments to realise that the guinea pig was the aforementioned Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy, "Kanoi", he greeted, "you look different, have you lost weight?"

"I will assume that you are referring to my current physiological state", Sensei replied glibly, "this is a consequence of my duel with Lothor". He paused for a moment to greet the other thunder ninja, "I see you've brought Leanne with you this time", the red head nodded as respectfully as she could, "and Miss Harper too, that looks like a nasty bruise", he added towards the owner of Storm Chargers.

"Yeah that's why we're here", Kelly replied. Shane found an ice pack and handed it over to the fire ninja, "Thanks Shane", she placed it on her facial bruise, "Sensei someone's kidnapped Hunter and Blake".

Sensei Watanabe sighed and lowered his head slightly as he absorbed this news, "I feared this would happen".

"Wait so you knew they were in danger?" Tori snapped, "Why didn't you warn us?"

"I assumed that so much time had passed that they would be safe", Sensei replied. He looked over at Rocky who was biting his nails pensively, "I believe you suspect the same group that I do Rocky", he added.

"Yeah", Rocky stated and dropped the ID badges he had taken off the men at the track on to the table, "Hexagon had something to do with this".

"You said that earlier", Shane interjected, "but perhaps now would be a good time to explain to us what this organisation has to do with us".

Rocky nodded slowly and glanced towards the ceiling, "It started off as an idea, just after the fall of Dark Specter". His eyes glazed over slightly as he remembered those events, "We decided to create our own group that could support any future teams either with technology or ranger assistance". He paused for a moment and shook his head, "The project didn't get off to a good start, a mixture of arrogance, grief and anger directed towards our immediate successors forced them away. Sadly I was the one who provided the spark to that volatile mixture, not my finest moment".

"This all sounds great but why the move into kidnapping other Rangers", Dustin asked.

"I'm getting there", Rocky replied, "the project was funded by friends of ours but pretty soon they got sidelined and a new board of directors was installed. Suddenly Hexagon moved away from its noble intentions and became more like a business. They really wanted the project with the Wind Ninja Academy to succeed as it was the first one that they fully designed from the ground up", Lightspeed Rescue had already been deep into the development stage when Hexagon offered the final investment to get everything up and running. The copyrights for the designs were shared between the company and Angela Fairweather, "The emergence of the Thunder Rangers was a real black eye, someone stole their designs and copied them and did pretty good job on a fraction of the budget. Doesn't say a lot for the company if someone can do that".

Marcus stretched his arms high before placing them on top of his head, "I guess I should come clean then", he slowly turned around to face Rocky, "I'm the one who supplied the Bradley's with their morphers".

"I know", Rocky stated, "well I didn't until I noticed you at the track earlier today. That's when I finally pieced everything together".

"Oh Marcus", Leanne pinched the bridge of her nose, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

"You were the one who gave them the morphers", Shane stated coolly, "they very nearly killed us with those powers".

"I didn't know how unstable Hunter and Blake were at the time", Marcus tried to defend himself, "I just knew they were the best students still at the Academy". Even though he was technically in exile, Marcus was still able to keep up with some of the events that occurred at his old school. He had already earmarked the Bradley's as the rightful owners of the morphers but he didn't know the whole story of their background, "If I had known what I do now, I might've made a different decision".

"I do have one question", Cam began, "I know how much it cost to get the morphers working so how did a lone thunder ninja without a stable income manage to get this whole thing off the ground?"

Marcus shook his head and moved his hands behind his neck, "I can't give you specifics but I got the designs from an old pupil. They pointed me in the direction of some rich investors who used their personal wealth and contacts to build everything needed".

"And how many laws did you have to break to do this?" Leanne asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Technically I was only the accessory to someone else's crime", Marcus stated, drawing a loud groan from his younger sister.

"It's alright Leanne", Rocky began, "I think I know who the real mastermind here", he smirked to himself, "I never thought he had it in him". Sensei Watanabe nodded, he too had the same thought as Rocky but the others were confused, "It's no one you know, just an old friend from High School", he clapped his hands together, "now we need to come up with a plan to rescue the Bradley's from Hexagon's clutches".

"You can count us in", Shane said for his team.

"Not so fast", Rocky replied, "you're forgetting that you're technically under a Hexagon contract. If you go running in to rescue them, you'll get into serious trouble yourselves".

Leanne raised her hand, "For the new girl, can you explain these contracts you keep referring to".

"There's three basic contracts with Hexagon", Cam answered, "the basic which all Rangers belonging to a Hexagon align team have signed".

"So every ranger in this room", Rocky added.

"Exactly, then there's the technical contract which I'm still on", Cam continued, "mostly used for designers and experts. Finally there's the top level which means you are fully employed by the company, normally as a trainer or consultant". He turned to Rocky, "Correct me if I'm wrong but you used to have one of those".

Rocky nodded in confirmation, "I resigned from my Hexagon job but I still have my basic contract so that rules me out from going too". He glanced over at Kelly, "I'm sorry Kel but I don't think you should go either". Rocky held up his hands to stave off further protests, "Firstly you're still a bit groggy from the earlier fight, secondly if they find out your identity then you'll probably lose your business".

Kelly's shoulders sagged in defeat, "Fine", she reluctantly agreed.

"Looks like it's down to us", Marcus said and placed an arm on his sister's shoulder.

"Not so fast cowboy", Yuri's voice called out from the stairs. She walked into view, closely followed by a masked ninja in a similar uniform, "Save some for my apprentice and I".

"This is a surprise", Sensei Watanabe approached the two forest ninja's. He looked into the eyes of the masked ninja and a flood of recognition washed over him, "Are you sure about this course of action, niece?" he asked so quietly that only she could hear.

"Never be more sure of anything uncle", Marah replied softly, "but don't tell the others yet, it'll only cause an argument". Sensei Watanabe studied her for a few moments, looking for any signs of deceit. Sensing nothing, he nodded in confirmation.

"I didn't know you had found another forest ninja", Rocky asked. He glanced over at Yuri's other student but even Kelly looked surprised to see the newcomer.

"That is a story for another time", Yuri said firmly and turned to the thunder ninja's, "shall we get moving?" Marcus nodded in agreement and the group hurried out of Ninja Ops to begin their rescue mission.

 _Hexagon Headquarters_

Inside a windowless holding cell, the Bradley brothers silently fumed. They couldn't believe that they had been overcome by a group of hired thugs so easily. Admitted their attackers had cheated slightly with the use of tranquilisers but that wasn't the point. They had been ambushed at the right time, moments after Blake had crossed the finish line in victory. The brothers had been so focused on the navy ranger's motocross title victory that they had let their guard down. When they woke up they were in this cell with their arms and legs bound and a pair of heavy rubber gloves covering their hands. Someone had been planning this for several months at least.

A part of the wall moved and a bright fluorescent light poured in. Standing in the doorway was a man in his early forties dressed in a smart suit complete with horn rimmed glasses, "Ah I see our guest have finally woken up", he began, "allow me to introduce myself gentlemen, my name is Philip Spader head of the directors at Hexagon". The Bradley's were silent in response, "Not even a hello, I'm most disappointed".

Spader stepped a little further into the room, "The purpose of our meeting is to get to know each other a little better. You see, other than your names I don't know anything about the famous Thunder Rangers". He paced in front of them, "I don't know when you were born, where you live, where you went to school or even where you got those fantastic powers of yours".

"Could've you have left a message on our fan site like everybody else", Hunter said with a hoarse voice.

"A dry sense of humour", Spader smiled, "see I'm learning all the time". He paused and leaned on the wall opposite the Thunder Rangers, "Someone stole the designs for those morphers and I want to know who it was. If you give me a name then you're free to go". The brothers remained silent and stared defiantly back at the man, "I tried to be reasonable", he sighed and clicked his fingers. Two large men walked through the doorway and crackled their knuckles, "Last chance", he added.

Hunter snorted and spat at the feet of the two men and Blake chuckled in response, "I see", Spader said coolly, "I'll be back in an hour, maybe your tongues will be a little looser then". He stepped out of the room, leaving the Bradley's with the other two men. He locked the door behind him and approached a nearby elevator. Along the way he bumped into another security guard, "Schedule a decontamination of that detention cell for the morning, I'd hate for the floor to get stained". The guard nodded and Spader entered the elevator and the doors closed firmly behind him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Throw Caution To The Wind

_Chapter 28 – Throw Caution To The Wind_

 _August 31 2003 – Angel Grove_

The sun had long since set over the city of Angel Grove giving the rescue party the cover of darkness. Outside the entrance to Angel Grove High, four figures suddenly appeared and took a few moments to get their bearings. Ninja streaking over long distances could be disorientating so they tried to avoid doing that wherever possible. Marah, still hiding her appearance, had offered to use her teleportation power to get them to the entrance of Hexagon Headquarters. The others had declined on the basis that they wanted to be sure there wasn't several traps set up for them further away from the building.

Marcus took a couple of steps closer to the High School and several memories came flooding back, "I can't picture you as a teacher of any kind", Leanne said as she joined her older brother.

"I wouldn't say I was a great teacher", he began, "I wasn't much older than the students I was teaching. The other members of the faculty were in their forties and fifties then I come along with my guitar and tattoos. Suddenly the kids had a peer teaching them rather than someone their parents age", he smiled on one side of his mouth, "at least that's how I imagined it".

Leanne snorted, "You're still you're biggest fan aren't you, like some kind of rock star ninja". The moment the words came out of her mouth, she instantly regretted them as Marcus's face lit up, "No, no way, that is not becoming your new nickname".

"I dunno it's got a ring to it", he chuckled, "what about you masked girl", he directed his attention to the disguised Marah, "still staying silent?" Marah shrugged slightly, "Look you're amongst friends here and this operation will go a lot smoother if I know who I'm working with". Marah sighed and removed her mask, "Interesting choice of student Yuri", he commented with a shrug

"She's shown her loyalty to me", the ancient ninja replied, "that should be good enough for you".

Marcus eyed the brown haired girl for a few moments. He was impressed that she never once adverted her gaze, "Fair enough but she's your responsibility", he snorted, "Leanne meet the first forest ninja in centuries", he paused, he knew that she was Lothor niece but not her name, "whatever her name is".

"Marah", she snapped, "Marah Clearwater".

"Excellent now that the introductions are over, let's continue", Marcus began, "Hexagon Headquarters is about a mile away so let's stick to the shadows".

"Who made you the boss?" Marah snorted.

"I lived here for two years, I know my way around", the thunder ninja replied, "plus I'm the oldest, so let's pick up the pace", he followed his own orders and disappeared into the shadows.

"Oldest, he wishes", Yuri scoffed, drawing a laugh from her pupil but they still followed his instructions and made their way swiftly but silently through the streets.

About ten minutes later they arrived near the entrance plaza to Hexagon Headquarters. The late hour meant that the building was practically deserted. They observed the main reception area for another five minutes but the only person they could see was the security guard on the front desk. "We need to find out where the holding cells are and disable any security systems", Leanne began, "I think a little shock to the system will sort out the electronics", some amber coloured electricity arced across her fingers.

"Try not to fry everything, that'll give us away", Marcus commented, "now all we need to do is remove the security guard".

"Leave that to me", Marah smiled evilly, much to the discomfort of her fellow ninjas.

Inside the building the on duty security leaned back in his chair with his full attention on the television screen. He wasn't concentrating on the security cameras but an actually television program that was playing on a portable set. The night shift was the worst time to be on duty, occasionally you would see the odd person working late or a cleaner but on the whole, he would go hours without seeing someone. That's why he was slightly surprised to hear the sound of heels echoing from the stone floor. He glanced over the desk and saw a young woman with her brown hair pulled into a side ponytail. She was wearing a orange corset style top, short denim skirt and a pair of black high heels, "Hey there stranger", she called out and gave him a flirty wave.

"Evening miss", the guard greeting, flustered at the sight of the attractive woman approaching him, "I'm sorry but we're closed for business today".

Marah laughed loudly and gave him her best smile, "Oh I'm not here for business", she began in her best valley girl accent, "see my car broke down and I'm late for a party. I've called Triple A but they won't be here for another forty five minutes", she perched herself on the desk, "I was wondering if I could stay here where it's safe".

The guard fumbled over his words before eventually uttering, "I-I'm sorry Miss but this is private property".

"Aww that's too bad", Marah inched closer to him, "I would love to be protected by a big strong man like you", she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I would be _really_ grateful".

The man gulped loudly but shook his head, "You can wait outside the door", he stammered, "I can watch from there".

"Really?" Marah pleaded, "too bad, you don't know what you're missing". She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a handful of dust. She blew some into the guard's face and within seconds, he fell backwards off his chair, "Out like a light and you seriously need a breath mint", she snorted and waived her hand in front of her face.

Marah swung her legs over the desk and found the monitor with the security cameras. He eventually found the location of the detention cells and signalled for the others to enter. She bent down to the alarm system, "Geez this isn't the best outfit to bend down in", she commented. Marah found some wires leading to a couple of red button underneath the desk. She summoned a couple of razor leaves and neatly cut the wires to the alarm and the security monitors.

"All done?" Yuri called out.

"Yeah the detention block is in the basement of F Wing", she pointed to the door over her shoulder. Marah kicked the unconscious guard gently, "I told you that I could make some knock out dust", she smiled at her teacher.

By now Leanne had joined them, "Good work", she looked at Marah's outfit, "at least if your ninja career fails, you can always fall back on the oldest profession". Marah gave the red head a sarcastic smile and with a flick of her wrist, changed back into her ninja uniform, "The camera's should be out in the building but I don't know for how long", she added.

"Good, I don't want to keep Hunter and Blake waiting any longer", Marcus commented and led his team through the door leading to F Wing. They moved down the stairs until their path was blocked by a door that needed a keycard. Marcus snorted, placed his hand on the scanner and shorted it out with his own thunder powers.

"Any idea which cell our boys are in?" Leanne asked Marah.

"Didn't have that information on the front desk", the forest ninja replied. There were ten different cells but there was no obvious clue as to which one held the Bradley's.

Yuri looked around and found something hanging down from one of the cells, "This one", she commented. The ancient ninja pulled a piece of paper out from a seam in the wall, "Darryl and Frankie, have fun with our new guys", she read out from the paper, "I don't like the sound of that".

"Neither do I", Marcus said grimly and tapped on the door, "Hunter, Blake I don't know if you're in there but if you are, keep away from the door". He waived his hand to bring his sister closer, pulling his Thunder Staff off his back in the process, "Let's blast this door down".

The siblings charged up their staffs with amber coloured energy and they simultaneously struck the door. It didn't come completely open but it was dislodged enough for Yuri to step up and kick it off its hinges. Marcus and Leanne stepped inside and found the Bradley's slumped on the floor. Their faces were swollen from what appeared to be a severe beating, "Those bastards", Marcus hissed, "hey sleepy heads, laying down on the job isn't the thunder ninja way".

"Just resting my eyes", Hunter mumbled as he gingerly sat up. He looked at the pair through the eye that wasn't swollen shut, "So Blake wasn't lying, you are back in town Leanne", he tried to smile but his face was too heavily bruised.

"Didn't have a choice", Leanne smiled weakly, "I had to meet the woman who tamed Hunter Bradley".

"I haven't been tamed", Hunter snorted, "I'm not under the thumb, not like my brother", he tapped Blake with his foot, "ain't that right bro".

Blake groaned and nudged his brother back, "For the last time I'm not whipped". Blake sat up and noticed the two forest ninjas, "I must be concussed because I can see two forest ninja's in my cell", he looked closer at the brown haired woman, "one of them appears to be Lothor's freaky niece Marah".

"I'm not a freak", Marah hissed, "you need to work on your thank you's Blake Bradley".

The navy ranger slowly shook his head, "Sorry but after your sucker punch with the Org Egg, I've got a right to be cautious".

"Less talking, more escaping", Yuri barked at the group, "can you two stand?" The Thunder Ranger gingerly got to their feet but Hunter struggled to walk. Marcus placed the crimson ranger's arm over his shoulders and helped him walk out the door.

They hadn't even reached the stairwell before finding their paths blocked by a group of men, "Hey what do you think you're doing?" one of them shouted.

"Midnight stroll", Hunter spat out.

The four men charged towards the group but the first wave was impeded by Marah and Leanne. The thunder ninja readied her staff and the forest ninja pulled a small metal tube off the belt of her robes. Marah held it out in front of her and it instantly extended until it was the length of her body. She tripped up the first attacker before cracked the second over the head with her metal bow staff, "Not bad", Leanne commented with a smile. The red head sidestepped her attacker and he stumbled straight into the fist of Marcus. Leanne ran towards the opposite wall and kicked off the structure with one foot. She swung her staff at the final attacker and it caught him on the side of the head.

"Here let's get you out of those", Yuri used her sharpened petals to slice through the handcuffs keeping the Bradley's hands together. The brother's pulled off the rubber gloves and took great delight in giving their tormentors a little shock on the way past.

The group clambered up the stairs as quickly as they could, "Once we're outside Marah can teleport us away", Marcus began, "I really don't want to be inside this building any longer than I have to be".

The group burst out the door but immediately they ran into a problem, "Going somewhere", Spader greeted them. Flanking him were four other armed security guards, "Didn't you like our hospitality?"

"It was alright", Blake snorted, "I'll give it four stars on the good psycho website".

"Joking to the last", Spader chuckled, "I hope you realise that you won't be allowed to leave".

"What are going to do, kill us?" Leanne spat, "better people that you have tried".

"Now now Leanne, let's not taunt men with guns pointed at us", Marcus turned towards Spader, "forgive my sister, she doesn't understand that you're trying to overcompensate for having extremely small genitals".

"Frat boy humour, aren't you a little old for that", Spader looked Marcus, "whoever you are".

Marcus quickly looked around and saw they were pretty close to the security desk. He subtlety pointed to the structure, if this went to plan they would have to hide behind there and quickly. "I thought you knew everything Spader", Marcus began, "I'm the one who stole the plans for the wind morphers", he gave him a little smirk, "I'm the one you've been looking for".

The thunder ninja gave a nod to his sister and in unison, they fired a couple of quick pulses of lightning at two of the guards. At the same time Marah and Yuri dragged the Bradley's behind the desk. Two of the armed guards were incapacitated but the other two were able to get a couple of shots away. Marcus practically threw Leanne to safety just as a bullet grazed his shoulder. He winced in pain and dropped to the ground, crawling the rest of the way, "Okay that hurts", Marcus winced as he checked the wound on his shoulder. Fortunately it looked like nothing more than a graze, "Idea's people?"

"I'm assuming non-lethal", Yuri asked.

"Preferably", Marcus replied, "I know want to add murder to to my list of crimes".

Yuri nodded, "Marah I need some of your knock out dust", the younger woman obliged and handed some over. A few more shots whizzed over their heads, smashing chunks of plaster off the walls. Yuri meanwhile was fusing the dust into a couple of sharpened sticks that she had created. She counted to three inside her head and tossed one over the desk where it imbedded itself into the shoulder of one of the guards. The dust entered his bloodstream and seconds later he was unconscious.

"I'm getting really angry", Spader growled.

"I really don't care", Yuri shouted back and threw her second stick, unfortunately this one missed, "Only got enough left for one more shot", she grumbled. Her aim on the third one was good and it slamming into the thigh of the final guard. There was silence in the room as the guns were silenced.

Slowly Marcus raised his head over the desk but he was greeted by the sight of Spader now armed with a gun. He ducked just as the man fired and the bullet flashed over his head, "I won't let you get away with this", he bellowed, "I've worked too hard for everything to be foiled by some freaks in leather suits that shoot lightning and throw sticks".

Enraged by Spader's comment, Marah prepared a razor leaf and put her head over the parapet. At that moment the lift pinged and Desiree Wilson stepped out, "What the hell is going on here?" Spader had been aiming at the forest ninja but Desiree's distraction saw him divert his aim towards her. Seeing that he was going to fire on the unarmed woman, Marah threw the leaf and it sliced through the weapon that Spader was holding. The bespectacled man cried out in pain and the gun dropped to the floor. He looked down at his hand and cried with anger, Marah's attack had cut straight through the gun but had also taken Spader's trigger finger and thumb. Taking the opportunity, Leanne blasted him with some lightning. He flew into the air before skidding across the hard stone floor.

Desiree Wilson was still in a state of shock, the head of the board had been within second of shooting her, "T-Thank you", she stammered out.

"Don't mention it", Yuri replied and placed an arm on her pupils shoulder, "are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I didn't mean to do that", Marah muttered, "everyone was right, I'm just an evil person".

Surprisingly it was Leanne who answered, "You didn't have a choice, if you hadn't done that then he would've shot an innocent person", the forest ninja gave her a small smile in appreciation.

"You six had better get out of here", Desiree began, "more of Spader's people will be on the way".

"He should be behind bars for what he tried to do", Hunter snorted.

Desiree sighed, "Yes he should but he wields a lot of political power, this will barely even slow him down".

"He kidnapped us and then had his fingers sliced off", Blake said in shock, "what kind of man is he?"

"Someone who has almost total power over the board and is on course to be the next Governor of California", she replied with a sad sigh. "So you need to get out of here and quickly", she added urgently.

The group nodded and ran across the concourse as quickly as they could but Yuri stopped and placed a hand on each of the men's foreheads, "Yuri, we don't have time for this", Marcus barked.

"I'm using a ninja mind wipe, none of them will remind the last hour", she replied and finished off the wipe on Spader, "I've made them believe that this was the result of an attempted robbery", she added in Desiree's direction.

"Thank you, now go", the woman called out. The ninja's didn't need to be told again and exited the building. They huddled around Marah and the forest ninja teleported them away.

 _Ninja Ops_

Once they had returned, Hunter and Blake were sent to the infirmary to be treated for their injuries. Accelerated ninja healing would take care of the worst of their injuries but they would need to be careful for the next week or so. Once Yuri and Marah, now wearing her mask again, were happy that the Bradley's were in good hands, they made their excuses and left Ninja Ops. The forest ninjas were preparing to teleport when Dustin ran out after them, "Wait, stop", he called out and paused in front of Marah. "It's you isn't it", he began, "I know it's you, I can tell by the eyes".

"I'll just be over there", Yuri said awkwardly and left the pair alone.

"I knew there was some good inside you Marah", Dustin smiled and lifted her mask off. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was right, "Whew, that would've been embarrassing if I had been wrong".

Marah smiled at him before glancing at the ground, "I'm sorry Dustin, for tricking you. I didn't want to but Lothor can be persuasive".

"Don't worry, you're on the right side now", he added but Marah still looked glumly at the ground, "you are here to stay, right?"

"I need to watch out for my sister", Marah replied, "I can't leave her alone with Lothor", she paused briefly, "but yes, I'm on your side now and I'll try and help if I can". Dustin's face lit up at her comment, "I need to go before someone notices I've been gone for several hours", she leaned in and kissed Dustin on the cheek, "maybe we can see each other again soon". Dustin was too stunned to reply and watched dumbly as she teleported away.

"That was Marah wasn't it", Shane called out from behind the yellow ranger. He walked up and stood beside Dustin with Tori just behind, "I knew it was her the second she entered Ninja Ops earlier".

"Yeah, yeah it was", Dustin stated, "but it looks like I was right all along".

Tori shook her head gently, "Yeah you were", she nudged Shane in the stomach, "right Shane".

"Yeah, sure", the red ranger replied, not fully convinced about Marah's change of loyalty.

"Maybe things are looking up", Dustin said brightly, "we've got more ninja help than ever and a spy on Lothor's ship". The other two rangers nodded slowly, they weren't quite the optimists that Dustin was. On the surface they now had extra resources but most of those ninjas were probably now on Hexagon's wanted list. Ninja mind wipes weren't fully effective so Spader and the others might recall some facts in the future. But for now they were relieved to have the Bradley's back safe and sound. They would deal with the fallout from this day another day.

 _ **A/N -** A small measure of revenge for the Bradley but if you think that the loss of a couple of fingers is going to derail Spader then prepare to be disappointed. _


	29. Sunshine After The Rain

_Chapter 29 – Sunshine After The Rain_

 _September 8 2003 – Blue Bay Beach_

The waves were rolling across the golden sands of the beach late that afternoon. Tori perched herself on a rocky ridge and watched a young couple playing around in the sand below. She was the first to admit that wasn't happy with the budding relationship developing between Dustin and Marah. She loved Dustin like a brother and Tori didn't want to see him get hurt again like the last time the brunette woman waltzed into his life. But after observing them for the last half an hour, even Tori had been convinced that Marah had only good intentions towards the yellow ranger.

It had been a challenging few days for the Rangers after the kidnapping and rescue of the Thunder Rangers. Hunter and Blake had recovered well following their ordeal and the pair only had a few residual bruises left over. The real problem was the political fallout from the incident. On the surface Yuri's mind wipe had been successful and the story reported was the same as the ancient ninja had planted in Spader's mind. The head of Hexagon's directors had been in hospital since that day but all attempts to reattach his dismembered fingers had failed. Further news reports suggested that Desiree Wilson had taken temporary charge of Hexagon in Spader's absence.

On the surface this was good news for the Ranger's but after studying the news reports a little deeper, there was a bigger problem brewing for them. Spader's injury in defence of his company and colleagues had inadvertently made him extremely popular with the Californian voters. The upcoming election for the Governor's position had been tight but recent events saw the polls swing dramatically in Spader's favour. Barring a complete collapse or major scandal, it now looked certain that he would be elected in November.

With all this going on in the background, the Ranger's had to remember they had a job to do. There was a growing feeling amongst the group that Lothor was getting desperate. Marah had relayed some news via Dustin that her uncle was running low on monsters to send down to Earth. If he had a last ditch attack planned then Marah wasn't aware of it and if she was then she wasn't telling.

Against this backdrop of uncertainty it was only natural that everyone's thoughts turned to the future. Sensei Watanabe had dropped some serious hints that Shane, Dustin and Tori would be appointed teachers at the wind academy once the threat of Lothor had been dealt with. The bigger question mark hung over the Thunder Rangers and their various new allies. Would the thunder ninjas return to their old school and thus, return to despising them? Would the wider ninja community finally accept the forest ninja way after centuries in exile?

"Hey what's with the frowny face?" Blake asked as he took a seat next to Tori. The blue ranger jumped slightly in surprise, "You use less muscles by smiling then you do by frowning, I heard that on the Discovery Channel once".

"Blake are you trying to give me a heart attack", Tori slapped him on the arm. Blake winced slightly at the touch, "I'm sorry, I forgot about the bruises", she apologised.

The navy ranger lifted the sleeve of his dark blue top, revealing a nasty green and purple bruise on his upper arm, "It's looking better than it did yesterday", he shrugged, "maybe we should sign up some of those thugs, they'd make pretty good ninjas".

"Don't joke about that", Tori scolded him, "what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Could ask you the same question", he looked down on the beach and saw Dustin and Marah snuggled up close to each other, "spying on the happy couple?" he added.

"I wouldn't call it spying", Tori began, "Dustin asked me to keep an eye on things, just in case Marah tried to abduct him or something".

The pair watched as Marah burst into laughter and pushed Dustin in the arm. The yellow ranger looked offended for a few moments before laughing as well, "They look like a perfectly normal teenage couple", Blake began, "a few months ago I would've laughed if you told me I'd be watching Marah and Dustin cosy up to each other".

"People would've said the same about a wind and thunder ninja doing the same", Tori stated and smiled at the navy ranger. "I think Marah's being honest with him", she continued, "at least she's not signing folk songs".

"Folk songs?" Blake frowned in confusion, "that's a little random".

Tori shuddered slightly at her experiences in a parallel dimension a couple of weeks ago. Marah and Kapri were pace loving folk singers and Lothor was the Mayor of Blue Bay Harbor. Although it was quite funny seeing Kelly as a stereotypical goth, it wasn't so funny witnessing her friends on the side of evil, "Yeah that's a story for another time", she replied.

Blake stood up and offered his hand, "How about now?" he stated, "fancy a walk on the beach Miss Hanson".

Tori thought about the offer for a moment and took Blake's hand, "I'd be delighted Mr Bradley", she added with a chuckle.

The couple slid down the bank and walked over towards the incoming tide. They took off their trainers and paddled barefoot in the waves. Carrying their shoes in one hand, they continued to walk hand in hand down the beach. Tori recalled her experience in the mirror universe, much to Blake's amusement, "That's possibly the weirdest thing I've ever heard", he chuckled.

"It wasn't funny for me", Tori began, "having your friends and boyfriend be horrible to you just because I didn't want to destroy the city".

"Okay, okay I'm sorry", Blake replied but he still had a broad grin on his face, "but it must've been weird seeing Kelly dressed in so much black".

A small smile appeared on Tori's face, "Yeah I suppose it was", their friend was normally a pretty cheerful person, apart from those few days when she refused to speak to them. Tori couldn't remember ever seeing her wearing black before, "She had these weird baggy black jeans and a leathery black top", she shuddered slightly, "and I really don't want to imagine Kelly in a studded collar ever again".

"Neither do I", Blake smiled, "don't worry, I'll protect you if Marah starts signing Creedence Clearwater Revival songs".

"My hero", Tori deadpanned and the couple continued their walk down the beach in silence. A few minutes later, the blue ranger spoke again, "Blake do you think about the future, I mean our future".

Blake paused and sighed, "Honestly", he said and Tori nodded, "all the time", his face fell slightly.

"Now who has the frowny face", Tori laughed but the navy ranger didn't smile back, "Blake, you're worrying me now, surely our relationship can't be that bad".

"Oh, no no it's not that", Blake tried to reassure her, "it's just I'm worried, about what's going to happen after we've defeated Lothor". Tori realised that Blake had been having the same thoughts that she was having just a few minutes ago, "I mean Hunter and I aren't going to be allowed back at the thunder academy".

"Why not, I thought you would've been welcomed back as conquering heroes", Tori frowned.

"Thunder ninjas are extremely prideful, you might have noticed that", the blue ranger nodded in confirmation, "they won't be too happy that we had to get help from a bunch of wind ninjas and others". He paused in his explanation and sighed, "Some thunder ninjas are much more militant that myself, Hunter, Marcus and Leanne in their hatred for wind ninjas".

"So some people won't be happy", Tori stated, "screw them that's what I say".

"And so do I", Blake continued, "Hunter and I wouldn't really want to return but there is one advantage to belonging to a ninja academy, protection".

"Protection from what?" the blue ranger asked.

"People like Spader", Blake answered, "he's already kidnapped us once and he will probably try again plus if you believe the news, he might have the legal backing of the state by the end of the year". Blake kicked at the soft sand in frustration, "It's not fair, just when it felt like I belonged somewhere, some moron has to come along and ruin it".

Tori looked at the pained expression on Blake's face and she really felt for him. She had grown up with in a loving family whereas Blake had lost two sets of parents and now it looked like he was going to lose his home once again. "Maybe Sensei Watanabe would offer you shelter", she suggested.

"Thanks but I don't think that would go down too well with the other wind ninjas", Blake gave her a weak smile, "this is turning into a Romeo and Juliet type story isn't it".

"I hope not", Tori snorted, "they both died at the end of that story". She positioned herself so she was looking Blake directly in the eyes, "We'll find a way Blake, we're ninjas after all. If there's anyone who's good at sneaking around then it's us". She leaned in towards the navy ranger and kissed him on the lips. She wormed her arms between his and wrapped them firmly around his torso, "I love you Blake", she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Tori", Blake replied.

The couple stayed in that position for a few minutes and they were still in their embrace when Dustin and Marah came across them. The yellow ranger thought about interrupting them but Marah held him back for another couple of minutes. Eventually he couldn't help himself and coughed loudly to get their attention, "I knew you were there Dustin", Tori said without turning around. She slowly realised Blake and turned towards the other couple, "Hello again Marah", she greeted the young woman.

"Tori, don't start anything", Dustin hissed as a warning.

"I won't", he walked towards the forest ninja, dragging Blake along with her, "I just wanted to know what her intentions were towards my friend".

"Nothing sinister if that's what you're worried about", Marah replied defensively, holding the glare of the blonde.

Tori frowned for a couple of moments, "No I can see that", she began, "I do have a warning though", she moved a little closer and whispered with a dangerous tone, "break his heart again and I'll break your everything". She moved away and took Blake by the arm, "Come on I'm hungry, you two are welcome to join us".

"Ooh a double date already", Dustin said happily but he couldn't help but notice the expression on Marah's face, "Tori didn't scare you too much did she?"

"Scared no", Marah shook her head, "terrified is more like it".

"Yeah that's Tori for you", Dustin chuckled and hugged the brunette in an attempt to reassure her, "don't worry, her bark is worse than her bite".

"Hurry up you two", the blue ranger called back from down the beach, "don't keep us waiting too long".

"Unless she's hungry, that's when she gets really mean", Dustin offered his arm to Marah and she gratefully took hold. They jogged to catch up with the other couple and when they caught up, Dustin gave the blue ranger a playful nudge in the back. Tori spun around and glared at Dustin but soon broke out into a broad smile. The quartet might have a rocky looking future but that wasn't going to stop them from living and enjoying the present.

 _ **A/N -** Little bit of light relief before the final battles commence. So Spader may have lost the battle but he might just win the war. I don't think it's too much of a stretch for a career politician to spin a negative situation to his/her advantage. He is acutely aware of the ninja code of honour preventing them from revealing the truth to the world and sadly, that code will probably work against them. At least in the short term._

 _Next time Marah has a difficult decision to make and the truth about hers and Kapri's heritage is revealed._


	30. Some People Stand In The Darkness

_Chapter 30 – Some People Stand In The Darkness..._

 _September 27 2003 – Blue Bay Racetrack_

"Alright Dustin, you've got this", Blake called out and clapped his hands today. The yellow ranger was seated on his bike at the top of a ramp, in front of him were a series of jump made out of dirt. Dustin nodded, revved up his machine and sped down the ramp towards the first jump. He hit the mound of earth at a reasonable speed and successfully pulled off a trick. The gathered audience of Hunter, Blake, Kelly and Marah applauded loudly when the yellow ranger successfully landed on the other side.

A few days ago the Rangers had reached a crucial point in their ongoing war with Lothor. Marah had confirmed that her uncle was out of monsters and only had himself and the other General's to rely on. There was a sense that whatever Lothor's ultimate goal was, it would be revealed imminently. Rather than spending hours worrying about this, Sensei Watanabe had instructed his charges to carry on as normally as possible. For Dustin that meant practicing his freestyle riding, "If Dustin keeps this up, he'll be competing in next year's X-Games", Kelly said with a proud smile.

"I've got my place booked for this year", Blake added, "six complimentary tickets for the team plus Rocky thanks to my championship victory". Kelly gave him a nudge and pointed at Marah who was looking everywhere apart from at the other three, "Sorry Marah but they only gave me those six and Rocky kinda grabbed the last one".

Marah tapped her hands together, she was getting used to being left out by the others, "It's fine, I mean I probably shouldn't be seen there anyway", she replied.

An uncomfortable silence descended on the group as they watched Dustin complete his second trick, "I was in your position once", Hunter began, "felt like I was the outsider so let me give you some advice", he turned to face the brunette, "you need to pick your side, I don't just mean showing up here every now and then, I mean properly and publically denounce Lothor".

"It's not that easy", Marah sighed, "I've still got to think about Kapri".

"Maybe she doesn't have the same beliefs that you do", Blake chipped in, "maybe she's as rotten as your Uncle".

Marah's face fell at Blake's comments and even Hunter looked slightly shocked. Kelly though took matters into her own hands and slapped the navy ranger around the back of the head, "And I thought Hunter was the rude one", she snapped.

"Hey", Hunter interjected without much success.

"From what I've heard you didn't give up on Hunter all those months ago", Kelly continued, "and I don't think you would've been happy if someone said that to you".

Blake looked a little sheepish and turned to face Marah, "I'm sorry".

"Thank you but you make a good point", she began, "you both do. I've spent the last few months wondering exactly the same thing", she shrugged, "maybe that's why I've been putting it off for so long, perhaps I'm scared of her answer", she added with a sigh. She felt her pocket warm up and realised that it was her signalling device from the PAM, "I've got to go, say goodbye to Dustin for me".

"Sure but I'm not kissing him", Hunter replied and that drew a small laugh from Marah. The forest ninja teleported away back to Lothor's ship, "Seriously bro", Hunter smacked his brother, "that wasn't cool".

"I know, I know", Blake began, "but the words came out before I could stop myself". He turned his attention back to the freestyle arena, "We're all thinking it though, you can't deny that". Hunter and Kelly looked at each other and silently conceded that Blake had a point.

 _Lothor's Ship_

Marah arrived back in her quarters on the ship and flopped down on her bed with a sigh. The ship was a lot less crowded without the other monsters on board. Other than herself, Kapri and Lothor, the crew was down to Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus and Shimazu. General Zurgane had been destroyed by the Rangers a couple of days ago after his disastrous attempt to copy their Zord technology.

The forest ninja looked around her room and finally realised that it no longer felt like home. There were a few posters for popular music group from her adopted home planet attached to the walls and on the shelves were a few trinkets that reminded her of home. She reached up the shelf nearest her bed and located a picture frame. Marah smiled at the image of herself and Kapri with their arms around each other. It had been taken around about fifteen years ago, Marah had been just three and Kapri a couple of years older. It was an innocent time before the monster that was Lothor had revealed his true colours.

Their mother was the younger sister of Kanoi and Kiya Watanabe and not long after that picture was taken they were taken by their uncle, the man that then became Lothor. They were born on Earth and swept away into space as part of Lothor's revenge plot against the wind ninja academy. It was weird that Marah even remembered this at all, she was the younger sibling. Kapri didn't show any signs that she remembered her time on Earth at all, maybe what Blake had said was true.

"There you are", Kapri said as she stomped into the room, "and why are you wearing Earth clothes, Uncle will freak out".

"Like that's hard for him to do", Marah snorted.

"What's with you lately, you've been acting weird for a while", Kapri asked.

Marah thought about coming out with her problems there and then but decided to at least get some information out of her sister first, "Nothing, just eager to get away from this stinking rock", she sneered, "so why the urgent call?"

"Uncle's finally decided to do it", Kapri practically beamed, "he's going to open the Abyss of Evil".

The forest ninja frowned at this, "But I thought we were still months away from that", she began, "Uncle said that he needed more souls before attempting the ritual".

"Well he's run through his monsters so quickly that he's needed to accelerate the plan", Kapri stated, "He's decided to use the captured wind and thunder ninjas as sacrifices".

"No he can't", Marah exclaimed before slapping her hand in front of her mouth. Kapri glared at her outburst and frowned, "I mean, won't that prompt the Rangers into taking revenge".

Kapri didn't response for a few moments, still thinking about her sister's initial reaction, "Well once the Abyss is opened then it should be easy to overrun those humans", she replied, "you won't have to pine over that dirt boy ninja any longer, you can have whoever you want". Marah's jaw dropped slightly, she didn't realise that her sister knew about Dustin, "I know that you keep a picture of him under your pillow", Kapri answered Marah's unspoken question. To prove her point she pulled out the aforementioned photo and tossed it onto the bed.

"Maybe I don't want anyone else", Marah said quietly, "Kapri, using innocent people as a sacrifice is wrong, don't you see that", she pleaded.

For a few moments Kapri's resolve appeared to wavering but she quickly shook that off, "You're living in the past sister", she snatched the photo frame out of Marah's hands, "this girl in the picture, her spirit was crushed by Lothor a long time ago". She stared at the image of her younger self for a few moments, "she's not coming back", she dropped the frame and it smashed against the floor. Kapri looked at the broken fragments with a sad expression before it changed into an emotionless mask, "The process begins in two hours", she added with neutral tone and turned on her heels.

Marah waited until she couldn't hear Kapri's footsteps before crouching down to the remains of her photo frame. A few tears dropped onto the cold steel floor as Marah shook some glass off the old picture, heartbroken that her sister would be so cruel. She clutched it close to her chest, "I'm sorry Kapri but you've just made my decision easier", she whispered and disappeared from the ship in a flash of light.

 _Ninja Ops_

Moments later, Marah appeared near the waterfall that led to wind ninja academy. She crossed threw the secret entrance and sprinted towards the entrance to Ninja Ops. She hoped that the academy held something that could stop Lothor from following through with his plan. She knew that her other uncle wouldn't like her being here but right now, she didn't care.

To her surprise Ninja Ops was deserted, "This is good", she muttered to herself, "gives me time to search in peace". She found some old scrolls that had been saved from the old buildings, "Come on there must be something here".

"Breaking and entering is a crime you know", Cam voice called out. Marah jumped and the scrolls in her arm went flying, "Hello again cousin, this is a pleasant surprise", the green ranger continued, "well I say pleasant", he added, making it clear that she was far from welcome.

"Stuff it Cameron, I've not in the mood", Marah pointed an old scroll at Cam, "I've already had one argument with a family member, I don't want to have one with you".

"Argue away", Cam frowned, "I don't class you as family anyway".

Cam's attitude was the last straw in a particularly unpleasant day but Marah's patience finally snapped. She hoped over the railing, stomped towards her cousin and aimed a vicious slap at his face. Cam blocked the attack and tried to flip Marah over his shoulder by the forest twisted out of his grip and kicked him in the midsection. The green ranger flashed her with a dangerous look and tried to attack with a spin kick. Fortunately for Marah the attempt failed and she was able to roll out the way. The cousins circled each other and were about to attack again but Sensei Watanabe stopped them, "That's enough", he roared.

"She started it", Cam pouted.

"Daddy's boy", Marah stuck her tongue out.

"Quiet, both of you", Sensei repeated his order, "Cam sit down over there", he pointed at the chair at the supercomputer. Cam did as he was told but never once looked away from Marah, "Now then Marah", Sensei continued, "I appreciate your help with the Thunder Rangers", Marah opened her mouth but Sensei raised a paw, "I'm a ninja master dear, a flimsy leather mask is not going to protect your identity".

"Busted", Cam snorted.

"You're not too old for a timeout", Sensei said to his son before turning back to Marah, "as I was saying I appreciate your help but you don't have clearance to be in Ninja Ops. Whilst I disagree with Cam's response", he glared at his son, "he was right to be cautious. Perhaps you would like to explain your presence and why you were rummaging through our ancient scroll collection".

Marah sighed, "I'm sorry Uncle", she blanched slightly, "sorry I'm used to calling Lothor that, doesn't seem right calling you that as well".

"Apology accepted child", he replied kindly, "please continue".

"Lothor plans to open the Abyss of Evil today", Marah continued, "he's going to do it in less than an hour by sacrificing the kidnapped students". Cam gasped at the news but Sensei didn't seem too surprised, "Please you've got to stop him and help me save Kapri", she sniffed, "I've got no one else to turn to".

Sensei lowered his head slightly, "We will help you but I fear this situation is much more serious", he hopped off his perched and shuffled over to an ancient scroll. He tapped the correct one with his cane, "Read this one", he added.

Marah opened over the scroll and her eyes at the contents, "This says that he needs the souls of the willing as well as his enemies", she thought about this for a few moments, "Kapri will be killed along with the students".

Sensei nodded sadly in confirmation, "Marah", he began but shook his head, "Jenna", he corrected himself.

The forest ninjas stumbled backwards, landing safely on one of the cushion seat, "No one's used my birth name in years, not even Kapri uses it anymore".

"I remember holding you and Katrina as children", Sensei stated sadly, "my sister wasn't too keen on the ninja lifestyle. It had claimed the life of my wife and seen our brother banished to parts unknown". He paused, recalling several memories that he had been suppressing for years, "It broke my heart the day you were taken and drove a wedge between your mother and I that exists to this day".

"Dad", Cam picked up his father, "why haven't I heard any of this until now?"

"It was easier to be Sensei Watanabe, the legendary ninja master rather than Kanoi Watanabe, the man", Sensei replied with a small tear in his eye, "I hope you can forgive this old guinea pig".

"Of course Uncle", Marah said instantly, "is my mother still out there?"

Sensei nodded, "Yes and I know where she is, we've haven't spoken since that day but I've been watching over her".

"Then we need to get this family reunited", Cam said firmly and moved back to the supercomputer. He grabbed Ninja Ops' communicator, "Calling all ninjas, that means every available wind, thunder, forest and fire ninja", he looked over at Marah, "we've got an emergency situation, report to Ninja Ops at once". He dropped the device back onto the console, "Don't worry little cousin Jenna, we're going to get your sister back".

Marah cried happy tears, "And save the world, don't forget about that", for the first time in a long time, Marah could believe that she and Kapri would finally be free from Lothor's control.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. Afraid To Step Into The Light

_Chapter 31 - ...Afraid To Step Into The Light_

 _September 27 2003 – Ninja Ops_

Ninja Ops wasn't designed to hold this many people. Along with the six Rangers, Rocky, Yuri, Marcus, Leanne, Kelly and Marah were squeezed into the tight confines of the underground shelter. Following a quick briefing from Sensei Watanabe, a hasty plan of attack had been put together. The captured wind and thunder ninjas were held on different sides of the ship. Whilst they were waiting for the other ninja's to arrive, Cam and Marah had drawn up a quick map of Lothor's ship using the supercomputer. "There's only a handful of spots where you can safely teleport onto the ship", Marah began and pointed at the appropriate spots on the map, "the bridge is one along with the engine compartment".

"The bridge is out", Shane replied, "and the engine room is close to one detention area but too far away from the other".

"Any entry points in this area of the ship", Marcus added and pointed at the middle of the ship.

"Only our personal quarters", Marah stated, "Lothor's, Kapri's and mine".

"Then that's our way in", Shane said to the others, "looked like we're going to see your room Marah", he glanced over at Dustin, "your dreams are about to come true buddy". Both Marah and Dustin blushed at the implied innuendo from the red ranger. "We're going to split into two groups", Shane continued, "myself, Tori and Dustin will take the starboard detention cell. Marcus, Rocky and Leanne you're in the other team".

"Roger that captain", Rocky gave his fellow red ranger a mock salute.

"Everyone else take the port side", Shane continued, "Cam you're in charge of your little group. For those who can go in morphed, best to be prepared for any eventuality".

"Are you sure you're ready for this Kelly?" Rocky asked the fire ninja.

The red head checked her nunchucks were secured to her back, "I told you Rocko, you're not leaving me behind again".

"Good luck Rangers and fellow ninjas", Sensei Watanabe added, "please bring back the students and my other niece safely".

Rocky nodded in acknowledgement, "And may the Power protect us all", he grabbed his morpher from his back and thrust it forward, "It's morphin' time, Red Ranger Power".

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form"

Once everyone was prepared, Marah closed her eyes and the twelve ninjas teleported up to Lothor's ship to put their plan into action.

 _Lothor's Ship_

The group landed with a thud inside Marah's room, Kelly though lost her balance and stumbled on to the bed, "Someone could've told me that teleporting was that uncomfortable", she grumbled.

"Sorry about that", Marah apologised, "I've never had to teleport so many people before". She gave Shane a hand drawn map of the ship, "The ship's teleporters are on your side of the ship, don't wait for us we'll see you back on Earth".

Whilst this conversation was taking place, Tori noticed something tucked underneath Marah's pillow. She gave it a little nudge and realised it was a picture of Dustin in his motocross gear, "One question, do you sleep with this under your pillow", she asked the brunette.

"Hey quit going through my stuff", she snapped and grabbed the picture. She tucked it into her uniform for safe keeping.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute", Dustin reassured her.

"Might I suggest that we get this show on the road", Cam stated with a sense of urgency, "we've only got about ten minutes until the activation time".

"You're right", Shane placed his hand in front of his body, "we'll see you all back down on Earth". One by one they grasped the red ranger's hand until they broke off towards their assigned groups.

At the head of her group, Marah led everyone in the direction of the imprisoned thunder ninjas. The lights were down low, giving the narrow corridors a dull red glow. It didn't take them long to locate the detention cells. There were around fifty thunder ninjas, split between two different cells. Some of them noticed the presence of Marah first and shuffled away from the forcefield that kept them in place. Most of them were curious when the crimson and navy rangers appeared along with a green ranger and two other unidentified ninjas.

Hunter looked into the dark cells until he found the person he was looking for, "Sensei Omino", he called out with a hushed whisper, "how are you holding up?"

The Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy had seen better days. His robes hadn't been washed since he had been captured and his skin had turned a dull grey colour. Like the other captured ninjas, he had lost a large amount of weight, "Hunter?" he said with a hoarse voice, "is that you?" The crimson ranger's visor snapped open, "I can't believe that it's you".

"Don't worry we're here to rescue you", Hunter replied, "Cam get working on the release mechanism for these cells", he ordered.

"What's she doing with you", another thunder ninja pointed in Marah's direction, "it's her fault that five of us have died from illness since we arrived".

Hunter looked over in Marah's direction, "I tried my best to help them", she pleaded, "but Lothor took over the rations after the second month. He was watching everything so closely that there was nothing else I could do".

"Then you should've fought harder", someone else called out, "I can't believe that Hunter Bradley would side with you".

"Hey stop being so damn ungrateful", Yuri spat, "did any of you take the intuitive to try and escape?" There was silence from the gathered thunder ninjas, "Typical thunders, full of hot air".

"Says the person using the forbidden forest ninja style", Sensei Omino shot back.

"Shut it all of you", Cam hissed, "someone's coming". The sound of hurried footsteps reached the ears of the assembled ninjas. Moments later several Kelsaks appeared along with a familiar face, "Oh look, the whole family's here".

"Cousin Cam", Kapri stepped a little closer to the six ninjas. Once she was into the light, she noticed Marah standing next to the green ranger, "Marah", she said with a nervous tone in her voice, "get back over here, Uncle will kill you".

"I don't care anymore", Marah replied defiantly, "I'm not a heartless monster like Uncle and neither are you". She stepped a little closer until Kapri was within touching distance, "Please Kapri, come back to Earth with me".

The pink haired ninja hesitated for a moment until a pair of short bladed katana's appeared in her hand. Marah anticipated this and quickly blocked an attempted attack with her metal bow staff. She twisted her weapon, pushing Kapri's blades away from her face and giving herself some breathing room. The forest ninja noticed the others getting ready to help her, "No leave her to me", she said, "Cam keep working on the release mechanism".

"We'll keep these guys busy", Yuri added and looked at her charge, "ready for your first taste of battle?"

Kelly pulled out her nunchucks and stretched the poles apart, "Bring it on". The fire ninja spun her weapon, wrapping up the arm of a Kelsak and flicking it away. She flipped out the way of another attack, surprising even herself, "I guess the gymnastic ability runs in the family", she chuckled. She opened her arms and with a wide spin of her weapon, she eliminated three more Kelsaks.

"Nicely done", Yuri praised her student, "I think you've passed my final test". The forest ninja was going back to basics and struck down several Kelsaks with her ninja swords. She moved with a speed and grace that no one present had seen before, "Hmm nothing on this ship to manipulate", she commented to herself. She summoned several razor leaves into her hand, spun on the spot and released the projectiles. They cut through the Kelsaks effortlessly and the creatures dissolved into nothing.

"Cam any luck with the controls?" Blake called out. He fended off a couple of Kelsaks with his Thunder Staff, striking them down before they could reach the genius green ranger.

Cam shook his head, "I can't understand these controls", he replied. Suddenly all the lights came on inside the cells, "Oh that can't be good", he added.

"Lothor's commenced the activation sequence", Marah called out. She then focused her attention on her older sister, "Kapri this is your last chance, surely you don't want to be responsible for their deaths?"

Kapri blocked an incoming blow from Marah with one of her blades and swung the other one at the forest ninja, "I'm doing this to protect you", she said through gritted teeth, "that's all I ever wanted to do". Marah caught her with a blow on her left wrist, knocking one of the blades out of Kapri's hand.

"I don't need protecting anymore", Marah replied, "please Katrina, we've already lost most of our family, I don't want to lose you too".

Kapri was rooted to the spot, either from the use of her long forgotten real name or the sudden realisation of what was about to happen. She pushed Marah roughly out the way and approached the console, "Cousin, duck", she hissed. Underneath his helmet, Cam's eyes widened as Kapri's blade approached his head. He rolled out the way just in time as the blade sliced into the machine, overloading the circuit. At the same time, Kapri was struck with some crimson lightning sending her flying across the room.

"Katrina, no!" Marah screeched as her sister landed awkwardly on the ground. She ran over to her fallen sister and checked that she was alright. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she found a pulse. Marah turned her head sharply towards Hunter, "What did you do that for?"

"I thought she was going to take Cam's head off", the crimson ranger defended his actions, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to your conversation", he added gruffly. The damaged console exploded, sending a shower of sparks into the room. There was a loud rumble from the deck below, the exploding console had set off a chain reaction in the ship's systems. A by-product of this was that the forcefield surrounding the cells failed, freeing the thunder ninjas.

"I don't like the sound of that", Cam said as the rumbling grew louder. They were knocked off balance by a violent exploded underneath their feet.

A loud cough from the floor drew their attention, "Uncle was never good at doing maintenance to this ship", Kapri choked, "my guess is that the electrics are failing. Without electrics, the cooling system will stop working and overheat the engine". She looked in the brown eyes of her younger sister and smiled, "I was always the smart one, right Jenna".

"And the stubborn one", Marah chuckled, "can you stand?"

"Give me a few minutes", Kapri replied with a wince. "I was telling the truth, I only wanted to protect you from Lothor", she coughed loudly, "and in the process I forgot who I was".

"All you needed was a shock to the system", Marah laughed.

"Yeah your Ranger friend doesn't know his own strength", Kapri smiled weakly.

Another rumble, this one much closer than the last knocked the ninjas off their feet. A communicator chimed and Blake answered the call, "Blake, the wind ninjas are off the ship and we're just about to leave", Shane's voice called out, "I would suggest getting outta here as quickly as you can".

"Alright we're on our way", the navy ranger replied. He turned to the formerly captured thunder ninjas, "Everyone follow me, we'll get you back to Earth in no time". As the thunder ninjas filed out, he turned to Marah, "I'll carry Kapri out if she can't stand".

"Don't worry about us", she responded, "we've got our own way out". The navy ranger nodded and the others soon departed to the teleporter, leaving the Clearwater sisters behind.

"I feel a little overdressed", Kapri chuckled and her space ninja outfit dissolved to reveal a simple white tank top, blue jeans and black Doc Martens. Her hair changed back to its natural form, wavy blonde with a streak of pink through one side, "Much more comfortable", she smiled and shakily got to her feet.

Marah supported her with one arm, "Are you alright to teleport", her sister nodded, "try and stay awake, otherwise you won't get to see Mom".

"Mom's alive?" Kapri said with a hopeful voice.

The forest ninja nodded, "Uncle Kanoi knows where to find her, we can go together".

The moment was interrupted by the sudden appearance of their other Uncle, "You two", he hissed, "I knew you would be the death of me".

"Then why did you take us Uncle", Marah spat back, "you stole our childhood and our father from us. Uncle Kanoi might forgive your action but I don't, I hope you burn in hell".

"What she said", Kapri added weakly.

Lothor looked ready to explode but he also knew his ship wasn't going to last much longer, "This isn't over girls", he hissed and disappeared in a flash of light. The ship shook again, this one was much worse than any previous vibrations. Taking this as their cue to leave, the sisters teleported away just as a massive fireball tore through that section of the ship.

 _San Diego, CA – Three Days Later_

A blue VW camper van pulled up outside a suburban residence in the northern outskirts of San Diego. Tori stepped out the vehicle and opened up the side door, "Alright everyone last stop", she called out.

"Don't ask me how we've got here", Cam groaned, stretching his stiff muscles, "I was sure that this rust bucket was going to blow up".

"Hey leave my van alone", Tori stuck her tongue out, "otherwise you're walking back home".

A final head count of the ninjas had been completed and both the wind and thunder academies were short five students, once they had taken away the ones they already knew were dead. It would take them all sometime before they could resume ninja training due to the muscle wastage and general poor health most of them were in. Sensei Watanabe had asked his counterpart at the thunder academy if any of his students would like to stay at the wind academy for treatment. Sensei Omino politely refused, probably due to his own pride. Once again it looked like the wind and thunder academies would be separated from each other, despite the bridge building exercises undertaken by Hunter, Blake, Marcus and Leanne.

Kapri had healed quickly following the escape from Lothor's ship and finally felt well enough to visit her mother. She stepped out the van and looked at the plain looking house, "I'm really nervous", she muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm right beside you", Marah offered her a comforting hand.

"We'll stay with the van", Dustin added, "unless you really want us to come?"

"Perhaps it should just be family for now", Cam suggested, "Aunt Kazumi wasn't a huge fan of the ninja lifestyle. Having the three of you there as well might not be advisable". The three wind ninja nodded in agreement and retreated back into the blue ranger's van.

The cousins nervously approached the front door and Cam rang the door bell. A few moments later a woman in her late forties opened the door. Her dark hair was cut into a short bob and there were a few grey patches showing, "Hello, Kazumi?" Cam began and the woman nodded, "you might not remember me-".

"Cameron", Kazumi interrupted, "Kanoi and Miko's child, it must've been years since I last saw you", her eyes began to mist up with memories.

"Yes that's right", Cam replied, "then this will make this a little easier", he stepped aside, revealing Marah and Kapri, "we got them back", he continued.

The two woman waived nervously, not completely sure if their mother recognised them. Moments later Kazumi broke down in tears and through her arms around her long lost daughters. Marah and Kapri too began to cry, overwhelmed with the emotion of meeting their mother again.

Inside the van, the wind rangers leaned on the window frame and watched the family reunion. Dustin wiped his eyes with the end of his yellow sleeve, "Dude, are you crying?" Shane asked.

"No", Dustin replied, "I've just got something in my eye".

"We did some good work here", Tori smiled, "now all that's left in the big boss". That wasn't strictly true, Choobo hadn't escaped the destruction of the ship, he was destroyed by the Wind Rangers. But Vexacus, Motodrone and Shimazu were still at large, not to mention Lothor. His plan for the ritual had been foiled but as Sensei Watanabe pointed out, there were still other ways for him to open the Abyss of Evil. This had just been the opening skirmish in the final battle with Lothor.

 _ **A/N -** I do love a heart warming outcome. Next up Lothor isn't happy with the loss of his ship and launches his final plan. The four part final battle will begin shortly. _


	32. The Lightning Strike

_Chapter 32 - The Lightning Strike_

 _October 4 2003 – 3_ _rd_ _Annual X-Games, Blue Bay Harbor_

A symphony of noise assaulted the Ranger's ears as they approached the entrance gate. They could hear some motocross bikes warming up in the distance, along with the excited chatter of thousands of spectators. A security asked for their passes and the group flashed their red wristbands, signifying their VIP status. The guard pulled them out of the crowd and fled them down separate, empty path. It was hard for them not to smile at the envious stares of everyone else as they were ushered towards the front, "VIP tickets", Dustin grasped Tori's shoulder and gave them a gentle shake, "has anyone ever told your boyfriend that he's amazing".

"Please don't", Tori groaned, "if he's head gets any bigger, it won't fit inside his helmet.

Another guard on the main gate scanned their wristbands and waived them through into the VIP tent where the aforementioned navy ranger was chatting with an older man in his early forties. Standing a few paces away from them was Kelly, looking extremely bored with their conversation. Blake was competing in the X-Games this year in the 250cc motocross categories, one of the major prizes for winning the state championship. Hunter gasped when he recognised the man that his brother was talking to, "Dude, that's Roger Hannah".

"Multi time motocross champ Roger Hannah?" Cam asked, much to the surprise of his friends. They weren't aware that he knew who Roger Hannah was, "What, just because I don't get out much doesn't mean I don't read", he added.

"And it is nice to see you out from behind your desk", Kelly stated as she stepped into the group. As Blake's primary sponsor and manager, she already had a ticket to the event, "He's been talking with Roger for at least ten minutes now".

"Probably trying to sign him up for next year", Shane was partially joking but then he noticed that Kelly was smirking, "he actually is, isn't he?"

"The details are confidential", Kelly leaned in a little closer, "but between us, Roger's offered him a multi-year contract with Factory Blue". She saw that Dustin was about to shout with excitement but Kelly gave him a quick slap on the arm, "What part of confidential did you not understand", she scolded, "what kind of ninja are you?"

Dustin put on his best scolded puppy face, "Sorry Kel but this is great news", he looked around, "right guys?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, apart from Tori, "Yeah, great", she said with an unenthusiastic tone. A contract with Factory Blue would mean that Blake would be away for most of next year. They would barely get any time to spend with each other.

Before the others could pick up on Tori's lack of enthusiasm, Rocky joined them inside the VIP tent, "Sorry I'm a little late", he apologised, "I had to check on our patients". The wind ninja students that had been freed from Lothor's ship were recovering well in a secret location. They didn't want Lothor to get his hands on them again, "Everything's looking good and I think we should be able to reopen in a few weeks".

"That's great news", Shane began, "but we need to deal with Lothor first, if he comes out of hiding".

"Which is why I should be in Ops searching", Cam added.

"Dude live a little", Shane smiled, "you've been given VIP tickets to one of the biggest sporting events in the state. Some people would've sold their grandmother's to be where you are right now".

"Plus the thunder siblings and Yuri are on call if anything serious comes up in your absence", Kelly practically pushed the green ranger further into the VIP tent, "now get out there and have fun".

Cam grumbled under his breath but reluctantly joined in with the others in exploring the VIP section. It was then that he felt something cold pressing into his chest. He reached underneath his shirt and realised that his Samurai Amulet was freezing cold, "What the hell", he muttered. He clutched it tightly in his hand and it appeared to warm up but the second he released it, the Amulet returned to a cold temperature. "Cam are you coming?" Rocky called out, "Blake's qualifying race starts in fifteen minutes".

"Yeah coming", the green ranger replied and placed the Amulet back inside his shirt. There hadn't been a call for help from Ninja Ops so he assumed there was nothing to worry about. He would have to investigate this another time.

What Cam didn't know was that something had been picked up by the supercomputer but instead of calling the Rangers for help, Marcus, Leanne and Yuri had gone out to investigate for themselves. The source of the disturbance was about a mile away from the venue for the X-Games. When they arrived there was nothing there, just an abandoned field with overgrown grass. As Marcus paced around in a circle, his younger sister stood and watched with an unimpressed look on her face, "We really should've called the others in for back-up", she grumbled.

"Come on Lea, live a little", he chuckled. In his hand was a small metal box that he had grabbed from Ninja Ops, "Strange, it was picking up something but now the signals gone", he slapped the box in his hands a couple of times.

"Yeah cause that's going to work", Yuri said sarcastically. She pulled her hands out from the pockets of her battered leather jacket and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her surroundings. Moments later she gasped loudly and felt her knees buckle underneath her. Fortunately she was able to stay on her feet, "Wow, I'm going to have a headache tomorrow", she hissed and grasped her temples.

"What is it, did you see something?" Leanne asked.

Yuri shook her head, "No but I felt something underneath the surface", she took a few moments to compose herself, "there's something lurking here, waiting to be freed".

Marcus scoffed at the ancient ninja, "Then how come we're not picking it up on this", he waived the small box.

"Some things can't be explained by science", Yuri replied, "surely you must've learned that by now".

"Yeah but something evil enough to nearly knock you off your feet would've been picked up by this", he looked down at the device again, "whatever this is".

"I don't know why I listen to you sometimes", Leanne sighed, "I'm going back to Ninja Ops, call me if you actually find something". She took a few paces away from the others but suddenly her foot went right through the surface and into some empty space below. She cried out in shock and horror as something grabbed her leg and tried to pull her into the ground. Leanne felt her legs disappear into the ground as several pairs of hands grasped at her body. Marcus quickly ran out to his younger sister and zapped the hands with some lightning as Yuri grabbed Leanne's arms and pulled her free. The ancient ninja quickly manipulated the grass roots to seal the hole shut.

Leanne grasped her chest and tried to slow down her racing heat beat. She quickly glanced up and noticed the smug expression on her brother's face, "Don't say a word", she hissed out in a dangerous tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it sis", Marcus replied and looked back at the device in his hand. It was then at the noticed a small crack in the screen and a faint whiff of smoke, "That's not good".

"Can this situation get any worse, I was just manhandled by zombies", Leanne cried out.

"This box of scrap has burned itself out", Marcus began, "whatever's under this surface is so bad that it blew it up".

"The Abyss of Evil", Yuri gasped, "I knew it was in this area somewhere but I never expected to find it".

"The Abyss of Evil?" Marcus raised an eyebrow, "that's just a myth isn't it, something to scare young ninjas into behaving themselves".

"I assure you its very real", the three ninjas looked up, straight into the shark like face of one of Lothor's last remaining minions, Vexacus. He jumped up and down on the spot and the ground cracked slightly underneath his weight, "Feels ready to pop, doesn't it".

"It's not an egg fish face", Yuri spat, "you can't just break it open, you need to complete the correct rituals to break the protective seals".

Vexacus let out a low chuckle, "Of course you would know all about that, Nusiachi", he began, "I believe you and your sisters thought about opening it yourselves".

The ancient ninja straightened her back and looked the creature in the eyes, "Then you should realise that I know what I'm talking about", she began. She quickly changed into her ninja uniform and pulled out her sword, "the ground might be unstable but the seals remain strong, leave this place immediately or face the consequences". Marcus and Leanne followed the example of Yuri and performed a quick change, summoning their Thunder Staffs in the process.

The shark creature shook his head and laughed, "Anything can break, if you hit it hard enough". He unleashed an energy blast at the three ninjas but Marcus intercepted it with his Thunder Shield. The two women flanked around Vexacus and swung their weapons at the monster. Vexacus intercepted the blows with his blade and deflected them to one side. This opening gave the creature an opportunity to strike at the ground below. The earth shook and cracked but still there was no permanent damage to the surface

"Oh no you don't", Marcus charged up his staff with amber lightning and swung his staff in an upward motion at the creature. The blow caught Vexacus under the jaw and sent him flying into the air. The monster landed on his back but to everyone's surprise, he was immediately back on his feet, "Seriously, he's back up after that?"

"You're strong thunder ninja", Vexacus laughed, "but you're nowhere near as powerful as the Rangers".

"Really wish I had ordered some more morphers right now", Marcus groaned as the two female ninja regrouped next to him. The shark creature fired another energy burst at the trio but Yuri threw her arms open in response. Several thick roots surrounded the ninjas protecting them against any further damage.

"That won't hold him for long", the ancient ninja stated, "get the Rangers here, now", she ordered.

Marcus grabbed his communicator and put the call in, "Guys we've got a bit of a situation", he stated.

There was a worryingly long silence before Shane answered, "Got our own problems right now", the red ranger answered, "can you deal with it yourselves?"

"Not really", Leanne answered, "Vexacus is here and he's kicking our ass".

Again there was silence for a few moments, "Alright I'll send the Bradley's to your position, just hold out for as long as you can".

Just then the temporary shield broke, sending splinters of wood everywhere, "Easy for him to say", Marcus grumbled, "split up and keep moving, let's not make this easy for him".

The ninjas did their best, hitting Vexacus with a combination of lightning strikes and razor leaf attacks, all the time staying out of reach of the psychopathic shark monster. The trio weren't stupid though, they realised very quickly that Vexacus was just toying with that and he could've struck them down at any moment. Their attacks weren't completely pointless, they were causing serious damage to the creature but to their surprise he was still standing there and taking their punishment.

Eventually the constant running was wearing them down so Yuri came up with a quick plan. She summoned some more plant roots from the ground, wrapping up Vexacus's arms and legs, "Not bad, you're all as strong as Lothor claimed".

"Plenty more where that came from", Leanne called out. It was a lie though, she was dead on her feet and by the looks of it, so were the others.

"Now, now I don't like liars", Vexacus smirked and freed himself from his prison with a burst of energy. The wave hit the three ninjas and knocked them off their feet. Exhausted from the battle, they struggled to get up, "I didn't have orders to kill you but since you're here-".

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was struck by a crimson and navy streak of light. Vexacus was knocked to the ground and the Thunder Rangers skidded to a halt in front of their friends, "Hey, you don't look so good", Hunter chuckled as he helped Leanne to her feet.

"You try fighting that guy without a fancy spandex suit", the red head shot back.

Vexacus got to his feet and laughed loudly, the Thunder Rangers moved protectively in front of their friends, "Good, just who I wanted to see". He pulled out a scroll and moments later, he grew into a giant. He stomped his foot near the five ninjas, sending them rolling to safety.

"Get back to Ops as quickly as you can", Blake said to the others, "we'll take care of this guy". Marcus nodded in acknowledge to the navy ranger and staggered away as quickly as they could. The Thunder Rangers summoned their Zords and prepared to do battle with Vexacus. The final battle was underway.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	33. Crying In The Rain

_Chapter 33 –Crying In The Rain_

 _ **Previously**_ _\- Vexacus got to his feet and laughed loudly, the Thunder Rangers moved protectively in front of their friends, "Good, just who I wanted to see". He pulled out a scroll and moments later, he grew into a giant. He stomped his foot near the five ninjas, sending them rolling to safety._

" _Get back to Ops as quickly as you can", Blake said to the others, "we'll take care of this guy". Marcus nodded in acknowledge to the navy ranger and staggered away as quickly as they could. The Thunder Rangers summoned their Zords and prepared to do battle with Vexacus. The final battle was underway._

 _October 4 2003 – 3_ _rd_ _Annual X-Games, Blue Bay Harbor_

The qualifying races for the 250cc motocross events had just finished and Blake had progressed to the next stages. The remaining Rangers plus Rocky and Kelly watched the race from the VIP enclosure and cheered wildly when the navy ranger crossed the finish line. The event was certainly better organised than anything the group had watched at the track before. A number of big screens had been erected, giving the spectators a better view of the action. The X-Games were being covered by several television networks and one of the reporters had grabbed Blake for a quick interview, "Hey quick", Shane pointed at a monitor inside their enclosure, "Blake's on TV".

Blake had been cornered almost as soon as he got off his bike by a blonde haired woman with a microphone. Her unnaturally tight face suggested that surgery might have helped her retain her youthful appearance, " _Blake, Blake",_ the woman called out, " _Caitlin Cornell, quick word for everyone watching at home?"_

" _Sure I can spare a few minutes",_ he smiled politely.

"Good thing Blake's doing this interview", Dustin begin, "if Hunter had been there he would've told her where to go". The blonde haired crimson ranger gave Dustin a piercing glare, "Hey it was a joke big guy, no offence intended", Dustin added defensively.

" _What would you say to people who are suggesting that you're only running well because this is your home track?"_ Caitlin asked.

The group watched as Blake's face tightened for a brief moment before it relaxed again, _"Everyone has their home track",_ he replied smoothly, _"last year the X-Games were at Josh Schofield's place and he didn't win the grand prize"._ Blake flashed her with his brightest smile, _"Just because I'm on home soil doesn't mean that I'm guaranteed to win"._

"He's good", Kelly began, "he's already sounding like a champion".

"Or a politician", Shane snorted. The interview was cut short by a loud explosion from the edge of the arena, following by the sound of panicked screaming, "I think they're playing our song", the red ranger pointed in the direction of the sound. The group took off running in the direction of the trouble, pushing against the tide of people in the process.

They were greeted with a group of Kelsaks, led by Shimazu, who were attacking the skateboard demo section of the arena, "Rocky, Kelly get as many of these people away as possible", Tori ordered the couple.

Rocky nodded, "Then we're coming back to help", the former red ranger said firmly. Tori wanted to argue with him about putting himself and Kelly in unnecessary danger but she knew it was pointless. Instead she focused on the task ahead, dealing with this threat.

"Hey I broke free from the botox vampire", Blake called out to the others moments after vaulting over a security fence, "I think she's on her way to film this so if we're going to morph, we'd better to it quick".

"Why can't things ever be easy", Shane grumbled and he prepared his morpher, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form".

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form"

The bright light from the morphing process faded but to everyone else's surprise, Cam hadn't morphed, "Cam, a little underdressed aren't we", Tori whispered, fending off a Kelsak in the process.

"Something's wrong with my morpher", he held up the Samurai Amulet and it was covered in a thick layer of ice, "it's frozen solid". He ducked an attempted punch from a footsoldier and kicked it in the stomach in response. A quick roundhouse kick removed another creature from the battlefield.

"Maybe you should head back to Ops", Shane suggested, "I know you can help us here but with a reporter sniffing around, we don't want to risk having your identity exposed".

The green ranger hesitated for a few moments but he reluctantly had to agree with the red ranger, "Alright but the second I get this working, I'm coming back".

"Would've have it any other way", Shane replied and the green ranger streaked away. It wasn't a moment too soon as Caitlin Cornell and her cameraman appeared just behind the security barricade. The red ranger grumbled under his breath and took out his frustration on a couple of Kelsaks. He sliced through them with his Ninja Sword, splitting them cleanly in two, "Mrs Cornell please get away from here", he pleaded with the woman, "this really isn't the safest place to stand".

"Firstly its Ms Cornell to you", she replied with a bitchy voice, far removed from her onscreen persona, "secondly I've been to Bosnia, Kosovo and Iraq. I was reporting from danger zones when you were probably still in school". She turned to her cameraman would was still struggling with his equipment, "Jesus, hurry up would you", she said to him.

The man sighed and turned his baseball cap around so the peak was at the back, "My name isn't Jesus", he replied in a sarcastic tone and activated his camera.

"Brought your fan club with you", Shimazu chuckled, "they can record your defeat so it's saved for all time".

The Thunder Rangers brought their staffs together and blasted the psychotic clown with some of their lightning. Shimazu managed to dodge out the way of the worse of it but he was still hit on the upper body. He recoiled away from the pain of the blow, "That should keep you quiet for a bit", Hunter said and turned his attention to the Kelsaks. He cracked one of the creatures in the chest with his staff before turning his weapon slightly and thrust it out behind his back. The sharp end of the staff pierced through the chest of another Kelsak, disabling the creature.

"I think he got the point", Dustin chuckled, punching a footsoldier in the process.

"Dustin quit it with the puns", Tori groaned.

"Ooh just one more", the yellow ranger leapt into the air and punched the ground. The shockwave knocked the remaining creatures down and they disappeared into thin air. He stood up, brushed his suit off and turned to Shimazu, "Let's get ready to rumble".

Shimazu shook with fury at the loss of his protection, "I'll teach you to take this seriously", he hissed and unleashed a powerful blast at the Rangers. The Bradley's tried to intercept the attack by the sheer energy involved threw them across the ground. They crashed into the security barricade right underneath the reporter and her cameraman.

"Blake!" Tori cried out and ran to her boyfriend's side.

"Blake?" Caitlin Cornell whispered and looked at the fallen navy ranger, "Blake Bradley is a Power Ranger, this is the best news I've heard all day".

"Fantastic", Shane grumbled, "look Ms Cornell", he began but he was interrupted by the sound of his communicator, "and today just keeps getting better", he pointed at the reporter, "don't move a muscle", he said with as much authority in his voice as he could manage.

Shane pushed the button on his morpher and Marcus's voice rang out, "Guys we've got a bit of a situation here".

The red ranger shook his head, he knew that Marcus, Leanne and Yuri wouldn't stay put inside Ninja Ops. He checked their position and saw that the call from coming from about a mile away from their current position, "Got our own problem right now, can you deal with it yourselves?"

It was Leanne who answered his question, "Not really, Vexacus is here and he's kicking our ass".

"Another woman on the team", Caitlin looked directly at the blue ranger, "you've kept that one quiet haven't you".

"Hey I didn't say you could speak", Shane replied and turned back to his morpher, "Alright I'll send the Bradley's to your position, just hold out for as long as you can". It took him a few moments but he suddenly realised that he had given away Hunter's identity as well.

"Both Bradley's are in your team", Caitlin's eyes widened with glee, "this just gets better and better".

"Well done", Hunter slapped him on the arm. He then reached down and pulled Blake to his feet, "Come on bro, let's leave Mr Red to sort this mess out". The two Bradley's streaked away in the direction of their other ninja friends.

The Wind Rangers were about to continue their talk with Caitlin Cornell but they were soon reminded why they were there when Shimazu sent another energy attack in their direction. The blast hit a temporary grandstand, sending chunks of the supporting structure raining down on the group. The Wind Rangers grabbed the reporter and her cameraman and pulled her to safety, "We'll talk about this some more later", Shane hissed and the trio went back to resume their battle with the evil clown creature.

"This is simply amazing", Caitlin commented as the Wind Ranger's duelled with Shimazu. The monster blocked their attacked with his blades and returned fire with equal ferocity. The blue ranger managed to hit the monster with some of her water power, sending Shimazu crashing through the wooden skate ramp. "I hope you're getting this Kenny, I'll win an award for this for sure", she said to her cameraman.

"What about their identities?" Kenny asked, "are we going to leave that out the story?"

"Why would we do that?" Caitlin snorted, "it adds a human element into my piece".

They watched as the yellow ranger intercepted another energy attack from Shimazu, deflecting it towards the abandoned judging position. The wood and plastic structure was reduced to debris in a split second, "But there must be a reason they keep them secret", Kenny continued, "if we tell the world, won't it ruin their lives?"

"Who cares about that?" Caitlin waived his protests off dismissively, "I'm sure to win a Pulitzer for this piece, maybe even an Emmy if I'm lucky". Suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into a dead faint. Suddenly Kenny the cameraman came face to face with the smiling faces of Rocky and Kelly.

"Afternoon", Kelly greeted him warmly before cracking him across the jaw with a firm roundhouse kick. The cameraman tumbled across the ground like a rag doll, unconscious from the blow.

"Was that really necessary?" Rocky sighed as he placed his fingers on Caitlin's temples.

"You wouldn't teach me that Vulcan neck pinch thing", Kelly grumbled, "how else was I meant to knock him out".

Rocky sighed, stood up and moved over to Kenny, "This should wipe the last fifteen minutes from their memory, now all we need to do is take care of the-", Kelly was one step ahead of him and destroyed the camera with a blast of fire, "camera", he added. "You've picked up some bad habits from that Sensei of yours", he grumbled.

"From the person who used to date her", Kelly shot back. The pair suddenly looked overhead and saw the Thunder Megazord fighting against a giant sized Vexacus in the distance. From what they could see, the Bradley's had their hands full with shark creature, "We should help them take care of this guy so they can help Hunter and Blake".

Rocky agreed and silently signalled for Kelly to move in a little closer to Shimazu. They waited for an opening, preferably when the clown was distracted and they soon had just the chance. The Wind Rangers had just hit him the Storm Cannon but the clown refused to fall. Rocky quickly created a funnel of wind and aimed it towards the clown. Kelly threw in a fireball, created a vortex of fire that sped towards the creature. Shimazu cried out in pain as the column of energy slammed into his chest, setting his robes on fire, "Rangers hit him again", Rocky commanded.

The Wind Rangers did as they were instructed and this time the Storm Cannon put the clown monster down for good. "Nice assist", Shane said to the couple and looked back at the fallen bodies of Caitlin Cornell and Kenny the cameraman, "what happened to them?"

"Let's just say Ms Cornell won't be running a story on you guys anymore", Kelly smiled. Just then they heard an almighty crash and explosion but it didn't sound like it had come from inside the X-Games venue. They turned around just in time to see Vexacus tumbling to the ground in flames, closely followed by the Thunder Megazord. The two giants disappeared behind a hill and moments like, a giant fireball shot into the air.

The five ninjas were too stunned to speak for a few moments, surely the Thunder Rangers couldn't be gone? Shane went to his morpher and put out a desperate call, "Hunter, Blake can you hear me?" there was no answer, "Hey spark plugs?" he repeated but there was still radio silence.

"I'll try Ninja Ops" Rocky stated, "Rocky to Ops", there was static in response, "Rocky here, does anyone read me?"

"I don't like this", Kelly said with a fearful tone.

"We'll go and check out the wreckage", Shane began, "you two head to Ninja Ops, I think something bigger is going on here". The two groups split up with Tori having to be supported for the first few paces by Dustin. Eventually they streaked away to their destinations.

 _Ninja Ops_

Cam jogged down the stepped of Ninja Ops, still with his frozen Amulet in his hands. The green ranger had done a bit of research into his morpher but he hadn't come across anything like this in the text he had read. Maybe his father would have a better idea, his mother could've divulged something to him before he passed, "Marcus I need you to-" he started to say but once he got down into Ninja Ops, he noticed that the thunder ninja wasn't there. "Leanne, Yuri?" he added, "typical, you can't get the staff these days".

The monitors on the supercomputer had been left on and he could see the Thunder Megazord was engaged in battle with Vexacus and the Wind Rangers continued duel with Shimazu, "Dad are you still meditating", Cam called out as he placed his morpher on the top of the console.

"Oh your father's here alright", Cam's blood ran cold at the sound of that voice. He slowly turned around and saw Lothor standing in the middle of Ninja Ops with Motodrone at his side. In the firm grasp of Lothor was the small body of his father, "Hello nephew", Lothor smiled, "we meet again".

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	34. Storm Shelter

_Chapter 34 – Storm Shelter  
_

 _ **Previously**_ _\- Cam jogged down the stepped of Ninja Ops, still with his frozen Amulet in his hands. The green ranger had done a bit of research into his morpher but he hadn't come across anything like this in the text he had read. Maybe his father would have a better idea, his mother could've divulged something to him before he passed, "Marcus I need you to-" he started to say but once he got down into Ninja Ops, he noticed that the thunder ninja wasn't there. "Leanne, Yuri?" he added, "typical, you can't get the staff these days"._

 _The monitors on the supercomputer had been left on and he could see the Thunder Megazord was engaged in battle with Vexacus and the Wind Rangers continued duel with Shimazu, "Dad are you still meditating", Cam called out as he placed his morpher on the top of the console._

" _Oh your father's here alright", Cam's blood ran cold at the sound of that voice. He slowly turned around and saw Lothor standing in the middle of Ninja Ops with Motodrone at his side. In the firm grasp of Lothor was the small body of his father, "Hello nephew", Lothor smiled, "we meet again"._

 _October 4 2003 – Ninja Ops_

Cam immediately charged towards Lothor but the dark ninja held up a finger, "Careful nephew, I hold your father's fate in the palm of my hand", he gave the guinea pig a little squeeze, "literally", he added and chuckled loudly.

"What do you want?" Cam spat out.

"Other than total world domination", Lothor shrugged, "I want what your mother and father denied me from having nearly twenty five years ago", his eyes narrowed dangerously, "I want that Amulet". The green ranger's gaze immediately flashed to his morpher that he had placed on top of the console, "Give it to me, I'll walk out of here and leave the guinea pig unharmed".

Sensei Watanabe wriggled in Lothor's grasp, "Don't do it Cameron".

"Shut it furball", Lothor hissed, "you always thought that you were better than me brother. I worked just as hard but our parents always favoured you. You were their perfect son and I was second best, third best after Kazumi was born".

Cam shook his head, "All this", he began, "the dark ninja powers, the countless deaths, the kidnapping of your nieces, all of this began because of some petty childhood jealousy".

"Watch your tongue Cameron", Lothor barked, "the Amulet, now". The green ranger hesitated but when he heard a whimper of pain from this father, he reluctantly picked the Amulet off the console. He looked at the frozen ball in his hand before glancing at his father. He gave the guinea pig a small nod, "Well, I'm waiting", Lothor growled.

"You want it", Cam began, "have it", he threw the Amulet directly at Lothor's hand that was holding his father. The dark ninja winced in pain and had to release his grip on Sensei Watanabe. Cam immediately scrambled to retrieve the Amulet but he had forgotten about Motodrone. The robot shoulder barged the green ranger out the way, sending him crashing into one of the computer banks at the side of the room. Sparks flew out of the machine and a cut instantly opened on Cam's forehead.

Lothor watched Sensei Watanabe scamper for cover near the supercomputer and clenched his fists tightly, "No more", he growled and his hands began to crackle with energy, "you humiliated me as a child", he unleashed a blast that shattered the monitors on the computer, "ruined all of my plans", another blast tore a hole in the roof, "and destroyed my home". A series of blasts hit various objects in Ninja Ops, smashing century old relics and modern technology alike. When Lothor was done with his temper tantrum, Ninja Ops had been plunged into virtual darkness and was in ruins.

"Father", Cam pleaded from his position on the ground but his voice was soon muffled by a strong kick to his ribs from Motodrone.

"Motodrone don't kill him", Lothor began, "I want to do this one personally". Motodrone picked Cam up off the ground and practically threw him into Lothor's grasp. The robot moved into position just behind his master, "Take a final look at your son, brother", Lothor called out as he squeezed Cam's throat, "this will be the last time you see him alive".

Lothor was about to deliver the final blow when he heard a gurgling noise from Motodrone behind him, "Stop distracting me", he spun around and to his shock, the robot now had a large wooden spike and a giant icicle sticking out of his chest compartment. Oil was leaking out of the wounds until Motodrone seized up and collapsed to the ground.

Standing behind the robot with triumphant looks on their faces were Marah and Kapri. The forest ninja was dressed in her ninja uniform whereas Kapri opted for blue jeans, a dark top and a white leather jacket, "Hello again Uncle", Marah stated with a cheerful voice.

"Hello again girls", Lothor greeted, "I see you've returned to me in my moment of victory".

"Well we've had a chance to think about our actions", Kapri began and took a few paces closer to her Uncle, "and we've seen the error of our ways".

"What are you two doing?" Cam gurgled out, despite Lothor's tight grasp on his throat.

"The right thing", Kapri replied and in a flash she had kicked her Uncle in the stomach, knocking him away from Cam. Marah tripped up the dark ninja, allowing Kapri to pin him down with one of her blades, "Not so stupid now, are we Uncle?" she growled.

Lothor held up one of his hands in a defensive pose before laughing, "I can see there's no reasoning with any of you", he produced the frozen Samurai Amulet, "so I'll just move onto the final phase of my plan". In a flash of light he had teleported away, leaving behind a frustrated pair of sister's.

"Damn it", Kapri swiped at the spot where Lothor had been standing, "we almost had him", he took out her frustrations on Motodrone, slicing his head clean off the robot before impaling it with her blade.

Cam rubbed his throat and coughed a couple of times, "You saved my life, that has to count for something".

"Sorry we were too late to save Ninja Ops", Marah looked around at the destruction, "how did Lothor and Motodrone get in anyway?"

"I suspect that I made an error of judgement", Cam began, "even though my Dad's and Lothor's bioprint isn't exactly the same, the fact they're twins was probably enough to fool the security system". He placed his hand on his forehead and wiped some of the blood away, "He could've got in any time he wanted".

Before the green ranger could beat himself up anymore, the trio heard some footsteps coming down the stairs, "Jesus, what happened here?" Marcus commented as he looked around at the devastation, close behind him were Leanne and Yuri, along with Rocky and Kelly who they had bumped into just outside the waterfall.

"What part of keep an eye on Ninja Ops didn't you understand", Cam said to the thunder ninja, "if you had stayed behind then none of this wouldn't have happened".

"We can't be too sure of that Cameron", Sensei Watanabe's voice called out. He stepped out of the shadow to reveal that he was now back in human form, "I suspect that Lothor engineered this situation so we would be spread as thinly as possible".

"I see we've missed a lot of things", Yuri smiled at the ninja master, "good to see you back in human form Sensei", she bowed respectfully. She then looked at the remains of Motodrone that were littering the floor of Ninja Ops, "At least this is one more General out the way".

"Two actually", Kelly began, "Shimazu's gone, he was taken care of at the X-Games Arena".

"And possibly Vexacus as well", Rocky rubbed his hands together nervously, "but we saw the Thunder Megazord go down with him", he paused for a moment, "we don't know if Hunter and Blake made it out".

There was a solemn silence for a few moments until Cam stated, "Let's tidy this place up, maybe Lothor left something working".

The group tried their best over the next half an hour but it was hopeless. Every computer system was fried beyond repair, a total rebuild would be needed before anything would work again. At least Cam had the common sense keep some emergency battery operated lights inside Ninja Ops so they didn't have to work in the dark. No supercomputer also meant they had no way of reaching the others to find out the status of the Thunder Rangers. All they could do was wait nervously for someone to appear.

"Shh", Yuri placed a finger to her lips, "someone's coming". She picked up her sword and tightened her grip in expectation. The ancient ninja was about to strike when Dustin appeared at the foot of the stair, "Dustin", she shook her head, "can't you knock".

"Didn't realise I had too", the yellow ranger looked at the state of Ninja Ops, especially the broken body of Motodrone, "have we had visitors?"

"Sadly yes", Sensei Watanabe stated, "and yes I have been able to regain human form", he anticipated Dustin's next question, "where are the others?"

"Right here Sensei", Shane replied and he was practically dragging Hunter down the stairs. Tori followed just behind him with Blake, who was limping. The red ranger paused when he saw the scene of devastation in front of him.

"Hey, you two are alright then?" Leanne asked the Thunder Rangers.

"They breed us strongly at the thunder academy", Hunter replied, "you should know that". He paused for a moment as he took in the destruction, the new arrivals in the shape of Marah and Kapri along with the now human Sensei Watanabe, "Looks like we all have a story to tell".

"Indeed we do Hunter", Sensei began, "let's get you two tidied up and we'll debrief each other".

The Thunder Ranger's injuries were bandaged up, fortunately there was nothing too serious to be treated. Each party recounted their different points of view, the attack by Vexacus which led to the destruction of the Thunder Megazord. Next the Wind Rangers recalled the end of Shimazu, along with the distraction of the reporter Caitlin Cornell. Finally Cam explained how Lothor invaded Ninja Ops, destroyed their systems and stole the Samurai Amulet, "So just to recap, we're done one Megazord and one ranger", Tori asked, "could be worse, I mean someone could've been serious injured".

"Leave it to Tori to see the bright side in this", Blake kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, "so why would Lothor want to steal Cam's Amulet?"

"I assume it wasn't to resolve some childhood issues", Cam added.

They all turned to Sensei Watanabe for an answer and for a couple of moments, the ninja master didn't respond. Finally he took a deep breath and answered, "I fear that he will use the power of the Amulet to try and open the Abyss of Evil".

"Can he actually do that?" Shane asked, "I thought he would need to perform some kind of ritual and we stopped him from doing it last week".

"The power of the Samurai Amulet is legendary Shane and extremely versatile", Yuri answered. "Effectively Lothor has the power of a Ranger in his hands, with that he could unlock anything".

"So basically he now has the key to unlock the gates to hell", Kelly added, "fantastic, just what we need".

The group sat in silence for several minutes thinking about the power Lothor now had in his possession. To their surprise it was Kapri who broke the silence first, "I'm not sitting around waiting for Lothor to destroy the world, I'm going to do something about it".

"Like what?" Leanne began, "we haven't got a plan".

"Yeah we do", Kapri pulled her sword out of the remains of Motodrone and placed it on her back, "I say we get out there and hit something, very hard".

"I think I liked it better when she was a bumbling idiot", Dustin said nervously, "she was less intense".

Marah frowned in his direction, "Watch it, that's my sister you're talking about", she stood up and grabbed her staff, "but I agree with her".

"If Marah's going then so am I", Dustin said firmly, "coming guys?" he added, looking at Shane and Tori.

"Why not?" Tori shrugged, "I've been here since the beginning, I want to know how this is going to end", Shane quickly joined his fellow Wind Rangers.

"I think we're all going", Rocky saw the look of conviction on the faces of the other ninjas, "right guys?" The Thunder Rangers rose to their feet, followed by Marcus, Leanne and Yuri.

"Wait for me", Cam called out, "Lothor has my morpher and I'm going to get it back". He turned to Kapri, "Without my powers I don't have any weapons, so would you mind", he pointed at one of the swords strapped to his cousin's back.

"Anything for family", she smiled in response and handed over one of her blades.

"Well what are we waiting for", Shane said to the group, "Lothor hasn't got a chance against all thirteen of us", he turned back to his primary teacher, "don't wait up for us Sensei".

"Good luck Rangers and my fellow ninjas", Sensei Watanabe replied and watched the motley crew of ninja and the lone samurai charge up the stairs of Ninja Ops. The ninja master slowly moved towards the far corner of Ninja Ops, he was still getting used to being back in human form. He crouched down and found a torn piece of parchment that had escaped Lothor's destructive blasts. It was a crude drawing from the Scroll of Destiny that appeared to show Shane, Dustin and Tori in battle with Lothor, "I wish I knew how this was going to end", he sighed. The Scroll of Destiny predicted the Wind Rangers but it didn't reveal who would win but Sensei Watanabe knew he wouldn't have to wait long for an answer.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **A/N -** Bonus Sunday chapter, mostly because I really want to get to work on the next story in the series. Enjoy. _


	35. Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me

_Chapter 35 – Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me_

 _ **Previously –**_ _"Well what are we waiting for", Shane said to the group, "Lothor hasn't got a chance against all thirteen of us", he turned back to his primary teacher, "don't wait up for us Sensei"._

" _Good luck Rangers and my fellow ninjas", Sensei Watanabe replied and watched the motley crew of ninja and the lone samurai charge up the stairs of Ninja Ops. The ninja master slowly moved towards the far corner of Ninja Ops, he was still getting used to being back in human form. He crouched down and found a torn piece of parchment that had escaped Lothor's destructive blasts. It was a crude drawing from the Scroll of Destiny that appeared to show Shane, Dustin and Tori in battle with Lothor, "I wish I knew how this was going to end", he sighed. The Scroll of Destiny predicted the Wind Rangers but it didn't reveal who would win but Sensei Watanabe knew he wouldn't have to wait long for an answer._

 _October 4 2003 – The Abyss of Evil_

The small ninja army slowed to a halt a short distance away from the Abyss of Evil. There was absolute silence, not even the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees. It was almost like mother nature knew what was about to happen. There was no sign of Lothor but they were sure that the dark ninja had beaten them to the site. Shane moved next to the Clearwater sisters, still keeping his eye on the site, "Anything you want to share about the Abyss?" he began, "did Lothor tell you how he was originally planning to open it?"

Kapri shook her head, "He didn't share too much of his plan with us", she snorted with laughter, "probably the smartest thing he's ever done". She recalled as many previous conversations she had with her Uncle as possible, "He said that the ritual would only work once a significant number of evil creatures had been sent to the Abyss but too many could make it unstable".

"You never told me that", Marah looked at her sister.

"I didn't think it was significant", Kapri shrugged, "he mentioned it in passing before we returned to Earth, I've only just remembered it".

"So basically we've spent the last few months helping Lothor fill up the Abyss", Cam sighed. He thought about how Lothor could use the Samurai Amulet to help him with his plan, "If Lothor connected the Amulet to the Abyss using some kind of energy transfer-"

The green ranger's speech was cut off by a sudden explosion of purple energy from the site. The sky began to darken and the ground collapsed, revealing a multi-layered crater from which several familiar looking creatures emerged, "It looks like every single monster we've destroyed", Tori gasped.

Out of the crater, Lothor rose to the surface on a wave of purple energy. The Samurai Amulet was hanging from his neck and was throbbing with the same kind of energy. His now purple eyes landed on the ninjas and his face broke into a broad grin, "Like what I've done with the place", he chuckled. "This is the part where you vow to stop me, no matter what", he waved his hands dismissively, "save your breath, I've read the script".

Shane and the other ninjas glared at Lothor with a look of determination in their eyes, "Let's not waste any more time then", the red ranger prepared his morpher, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form", he and the other Wind Rangers called.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form", the Thunder Rangers added.

Not wanting to be left out, Rocky pulled out his old morpher and called, "It's Morphin' Time, Red Ranger Power". The six rangers charged towards the dark ninja to commence their final battle.

The remaining ninjas and the lone samurai took out their personal weapons, ready to fight, "Leanne, Kelly, we've got the one's on the left", Marcus began, "Yuri, Kapri, Marah and Cam you've got the ones on the right". With their assignments handed out, the two groups went to work against the newly revived monsters.

Leanne had swapped the traditional Thunder Staff for her personal Thunder Blade and used the weapon to slice some of the appendages off the creature known as Mad Magnet. The monster didn't seem too bothered by the fact that he had been maimed and kept coming towards the thunder ninja, "They really are zombie's", she commented.

"I don't think they're as strong as they were when the Rangers first defeated them", Marcus replied. He sliced a huge gouge into the side of Terramole with his Thunder Staff but the monster barely even registered this. Instead he carried on attacking like he was on auto pilot.

Kelly had to content with Florabundacus, a flower themed monster. He used her fire powers to set light to some of the creature's leaves and her arms. The fire ninja took a couple of paces back when the monster kept on coming, "Looks like I'll have to turn up the heat", Kelly smiled. She twisted her nunchucks and opened them up wide, sending a giant fireball towards the monster. Florabundacus made no attempt to block the attack and was burned to a crisp. "Guys they don't appear to have much of a self preservation instinct", Kelly called out to everyone.

"Good to know", Marcus stated and turned to his sister, "fancy a double team?" Leanne smiled and grasped his outstretched hand. Amber coloured lightning gathered at the tip of their respective weapons before it was directed at the monsters. Mad Magnet, Terramole and three other monsters convulsed and were turned to dust under the power of the attack.

Over the other side of the Abyss, Marah was facing off against her old friend Beevil. The forest ninja deflected several attacks with her staff and she returned the favour with a couple of strikes of her own. Beevil staggered back with severe damage to her body, "Guess you were right about me", Marah chuckled, "I really wasn't evil enough". She summoned some vines from the ground that wrapped themselves around Beevil limbs. With a wave of her hand, Beevil was pulled apart from the vines, her body parts crumbling to dust in the process.

"That wasn't something I taught you", Yuri commented as she sliced another monster in half. Next in her sights was Mr Ratwell, the monster that had accidently helped to reveal Kelly's fire ninja knowledge. She twirled her sword in her hand, channelling several pulses of energy through the blade in the process. The attacks impacted against the giant rat's body, temporarily slowing him down. The ancient ninja dragged her sword and charged towards Mr Ratwell. She swung the blade in an upwards motion, cleaving the monster in half.

Kapri and Cam stood side by side, intercepting several attacks with their blades. Cam's samurai knowledge made him slightly better with a blade than his cousin but not by much. Clearly swordsmanship ran strongly through their family. The pair had taken down several monsters between them but another trio were stalking the cousins. Kapri powered up her blade with some white energy and with a flick of her wrist, three ice spears flew towards the creatures. They passed through the monsters, destroying them instantly. "I need to help the others", Cam began, "I know how to reverse what Lothor's done. Can you three hold of these guys off for a few more minutes?"

"You can count on us cousin", Marah gave him a bright smile in response.

The green ranger pushed his way through the monsters and carefully approached the area where the Rangers were battling Lothor. The aura of evil that was pulsating off Lothor meant that the Rangers weren't able to get close to the dark ninja. Instead they were resorting to firing from distance but even that was having minimal effect. The Samurai Amulet was acting like a protective shield, "I need to get closer", Cam muttered to himself.

He was sneaking through some rubble that had been kicked up from the explosion of the Abyss. The Rangers had assembled the Thunderstorm Cannon and were ready to fire on the dark ninja. Cam frowned slightly, he couldn't see Rocky on the battlefield. The Thunderstorm Cannon was fired but to everyone's surprise, the Samurai Amulet absorbed the blast, "No way", Dustin called.

"What part of invincible do you brats not understand?" Lothor bellowed and fired a powerful energy blast at the Rangers. The group were tossed several feet into the air and landed with a crash against the ground. Their suits pulsated and they were demorphed by the force of the attack.

"Our morphers are fried", Shane gasped as he looked down at the now useless piece of technology that was on his wrist.

"That's not the only thing that'll be fried in a minute", Lothor stated. Meanwhile Cam was sneaking up behind the dark ninja, ready to strike with his blade. He was almost on top of the man when Lothor continued, "Perhaps I'll start with you, nephew". He spun around and immediately grasped Cam by the throat, lifting him off the ground in the process, "I really should've taken care of you when I had the chance".

"That might be the second biggest mistake of your life", Cam gasped as he struggled against Lothor's grasp.

"Just the second", Lothor chuckled, "what's the first?"

"Forgetting about me", Rocky called out. Everything happened so quickly that Lothor barely had time to react. Rocky stabbed Lothor through the shoulder with his sword just as Cam took hold of his morpher that was around the dark ninja's neck. The Amulet recognised its true owner and a magical backlash forced the three men apart. The Amulet tumbled to the ground and landed near the fallen Thunder Rangers.

"Hunter, blast it with your powers", Cam gasped in the direction of the crimson ranger. Hunter didn't argue with the green ranger and zapped it with some crimson lightning. The effect was almost immediate as a strong gust of air began to emanate from the Abyss of Evil.

"What have you done?" Lothor bellowed, he was gradually getting sucked towards the Abyss.

"I worked out you were using a combination of my Amulet and your own life force to force everything out of the Abyss", Cam began. "Hunter's lightning just shorted out the Amulet, breaking that connection".

"In English please Cam", Tori groaned.

"He's just thrown the reserve switch", Leanne commented as she and the other ninjas approached the Abyss.

"In your arrogance Lothor, you never overcame the seals on the Abyss of Evil", Yuri added, "you merely bypassed them with the Samurai Amulet. With that out of commission, everything you released is getting sucked back into the Abyss and that includes you".

Lothor couldn't believe that this was happening to him and fought desperately against the flow of energy. He clawed at the ground but it was a battle that he was losing, "You wanted power Uncle", Kapri spat, "now you're going to get it". She produced a powerful white cloud of energy, "Power of ice", she called.

"Power of the forest", Marah and Yuri added in some orange coloured energy into Kapri's

"Power of fire", Kelly chanted and her pink energy was added into the mix.

Now it was the turn of the four thunder ninjas, "Power of thunder", crimson, navy and amber coloured lightning crackled around the growing energy cloud.

Finally it was the turn of the three Wind Rangers and Rocky, the original quartet that had first opposed Lothor all those months ago. They gave Lothor one final stare before providing their own energy into the mix, "Power of air", Shane and Rocky said.

"Power of earth"

"Power of water"

The combined might of the ninjas sent the huge ball of ninja energy towards Lothor. For the first time in a long time, Lothor's eyes widened with fear as the energy impacted against his chest. The force of the attack overcame the last of his defences and he was sucked into the Abyss of Evil. Once Lothor had descended below the surface, there was a bright flash of purple light that nearly blinded the ninjas. They didn't have long to gather their thoughts as the ground began to rumble underneath their feet, "The Abyss is collapsing on itself", Cam called out, "we need to run".

The group streaked away as the ground completely collapsed, forming a giant crater in the ground. The ninjas stopped and admired the new feature on the landscape of Blue Bay Harbor. An eerie silence had once again descended on the area, "Is it over?" Dustin asked nervously.

"I think so", Shane replied, "I can't see how Lothor can get out of this one".

"The energy he had gathered would have been dissipated", Yuri commented, "there's no way that Lothor can get out of there".

The group stood in silence before Shane turned around and walked away, "So what now?"

"Good question", Blake reached down and grasped Tori's hand, "at least we're all in one piece". The blue ranger gave him a warm smile and they walked hand in hand away from the crater.

"Treasure this moment", Marcus said to the group, "this is the first day of the rest of your lives".

"Well I know what I want to do", Dustin began, "get back to X-Games, I wanna see Blake win his second race". The group laughed and continued their walk back into the city. For the Rangers their tour of duty was over. For the other ninjas they were now at a crossroads as most of them were only in the city to help defeat Lothor. The next couple of weeks would see all of them considering what to do with their futures. Tonight though they would celebrate the final defeat of the worst dark ninja in history.

 ** _A/N -_** _Just an epilogue to go then we'll be done with Ninja Storm._


	36. Calm After The Storm

_Chapter 36 – Calm After The Storm_

 _October 28 2003 – Wind Ninja Academy_

For the first time in several months, the Wind Ninja Academy was buzzing with the sounds of hundreds of students. The wind ninjas had fully recovered from their imprisonment on Lothor's ship and were ready to resume their normal lesson. Up on the stage, Sensei Watanabe approached the gathered assembly and held his hands out for some silence. Standing off the side were Shane, Tori, Dustin, Rocky and Cam. All of them had been kept in the dark about the announcement that Sensei was about to make, "Welcome everyone", he began, "I glad to see so many of you have opted to resume your studies at the Wind Ninja Academy".

"Don't forget the new ones", Cam called out from the side of the stage.

Sensei sighed, "Thank you Cameron", he shook his head and continued with his speech, "at this point I would like you to join me in a moment of silence to remember the students who won't be returning". The gathered assembly bowed their heads in remembrance of their fallen comrades, the ones who had been killed during the initial raid by Lothor and then on his ship.

After a minute, Sensei continued, "The trials we have all faced over the last few months have shown me that changes need to be made to the way the Academy is run". There was a brief pause to allow Sensei's words to sink in, "I believed that I could handle the potential threat from Lothor in my own way but all that earned me were several months as a guinea pig. It was similar to how I felt that I could run the Academy singlehandedly".

A few light chuckles echoed through the students at Sensei's words, meanwhile Cam and Rocky were frowning, "Those months in my own personal cage gave me time to think and to observe. I have to say that I was amazed with the leadership shown during my period of incapacitation". He paused and took a deep breath, "Therefore I have decided to step down at the Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy".

Almost immediately after his announcement, a loud roar of disapproval from the crowd rang out, most vocally from the Wind Rangers. Sensei Watanabe let the noise continue for a few moments until he raised his arms, "Thank you, that will do", he said, "firstly I would like to announce some new appointments to our staff. We have three new teachers in the air, earth and water style", he pointed towards the Wind Rangers, "Shane Clarke, Dustin Brookes and Tori Hanson respectively".

The trio looked stunned and it took them a few moments before they joined Sensei Watanabe on stage. They gave the gathered students a nervous wave, it was only a few months ago that they were students themselves and near the bottom of the class. Now they would be teaching them, "Next I will be delegating the administration of the Academy to my son, Cameron Watanabe", Sensei continued, "he has shown himself to be highly capable, especially under pressure".

After giving his son a reassuring smile, Sensei made his final announcement, "Now I would like to invite Rocky DeSantos onto the stage". Rocky nervously stood next to Sensei, "What this Academy needs is a youthful touch", Sensei continued, "therefore I name Rocky DeSantos as my successor to the Sensei position. Please show him the same respect that you have shown me over the years". The students were silent for a moment before breaking into a loud cheer, "That is all, you are welcome to use the rest of the day for personal reflection".

The students slowly ambled away from the stage but stayed near the stage. Sensei Watanabe made his way down the steps and was heading towards his personal quarters when he was ambushed by five people, "Dad, why didn't you tell me about this", Cam began, "you've still got a few years let in you".

"Thank you for not making me feel ancient Cameron", Sensei chuckled, "but I feel that the time is right for the next generation to take the lead". He paused for a moment, "This year has been extremely draining, both physically and emotionally. The Academy is still my home and I will always be able to offer assistance if needed so you are not getting rid of me that easily".

"Well I think I speak on behalf of my teaching staff", Rocky chuckled and pointed to the three new teachers, "when I say thank you for your years of service".

"And thank you for believing in us", Tori added for her fellow teachers.

The door that led down to the remains of Ninja Ops opened and Kelly stepped out with a bottle of champagne, "Good job with cleaning up down there Cam", the fire ninja stated. The supercomputer would never be the same again but hopefully it wouldn't be needed again. Cam had also examined their morphers, they were repairable but again, they were not the former green ranger's priority anymore. "I heard the good news", Kelly continued, "and I think this calls for a celebration". She popped the cork on the bottle and handed out some glasses.

"Thank you Kel", Dustin began, "although with my new duties, I think I'm going to have to resign from Storm Chargers".

"I thought as much", Kelly sighed, "with Alyssa now back in College, I have been thinking about hiring some new staff". She looked over the shoulders of the ninjas, "Ah here they come now".

The ninjas turned around and saw Marah, Kapri and Yuri walking in their direction. Some of the ninjas stared at the Clearwater sisters, cleared confused and annoyed that the pair were waltzing into their Academy. Kapri probably didn't help the situation by glaring back at them, "Hey everyone", Marah greeted him and gave Dustin a quick kiss, "we've got some great news".

"You're the new employees at Storm Chargers", Tori replied.

"Well yeah", Marah began, surprised that Tori guessed so quickly, "but we're also moving to Blue Bay Harbor".

Dustin smiled broadly and grabbed Marah around the waist, spinning her around, "This is fantastic", he put her down, "but I thought you wanted to stay in San Diego with your mother?"

Kapri nodded slowly, "That's the other reason why we're here". She pointed to another person that was approaching the group, "Mom's moving to Blue Bay with us".

Kazumi Clearwater nervously approached the ninjas, leaning on her daughters for support. She gazed at her brother that she hadn't seen in nearly twenty years and a few tears rolled down her face, "Kanoi", she sniffed, "I'm so sorry for all those things I said".

"It's all in the past", Sensei Watanabe shook his head and embraced his estranged sister, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save Kiya".

"You helped return my daughters to me", Kazumi began, "you all did. That is worth more to me than anything in the world".

A loud sniff could be heard from the back of the group, "Dustin, are you crying?" Rocky asked.

"No", the yellow ranger wiped his eye, "oh, who am I kidding, this is the happiest thing I've seen all year". He enthusiastically threw his arms around Marah and Kapri, much to the annoyance of the ice ninja.

"Maybe we should leave them to their moment", Yuri suggested, "there's a few people outside who want to say their goodbyes". Tori's heart sank, she knew this moment was coming but it still wasn't going to make it any easier. As the group, minus Sensei and his sister, made their way out of the Academy and into the woods the blue ranger hung back slightly, she wanted to put this off for as long as possible.

In the forest, four thunder ninjas stood waiting for their friends from the wind ninja academy to arrive. They smiled warmly when they made their way through the waterfall, "Greetings", Marcus smiled, "how did the ceremony go?"

"Awesome", Dustin began, "I've been made and teacher and so have Shane and Tori. Oh and Rocky's the new Sensei, isn't that fantastic?"

"Congratulations", Hunter replied with a small smile. The thunder ninjas stood in silence for a few moments until the crimson ranger spoke again, "I think you know why we're here today".

"So it's official then", Cam began, "the Thunder Academy have exiled the four of you", he quickly looked at Marcus, "well re-exiled in your case".

The thunder ninjas nodded sadly, "Unfortunately our father isn't as progressive as yours", Leanne replied. She hadn't believed Marcus during his complaints about how inflexible Sensei Omino could be but now she was dealing with it first hand, it was a different story. "Collaborating with wind ninjas is strictly forbidden and punishable by expulsion he told us".

"Apparently saving the world doesn't get you a free pass from that man", Blake added.

"Sorry to hear that", Shane replied honestly, "it'll be really quiet without you". He walked over and shook the hands of all four thunder ninjas, "If you ever need any help, just let us know".

"We've come a long way since the first time we met", Hunter stated as he shook the red ranger's hand.

"We certainly have", Shane smiled.

"It's been an interesting experience", Leanne added, "maybe our paths will cross again in the future".

"Can we ask where you're going?" Rocky asked.

Marcus shook his head, "Probably best not to, we won't stay in one place for too long anyway".

The atmosphere took an awkward turn as everyone turned towards Blake and Tori, neither of them had taken their eyes off each other, "Why don't we leave these two alone for a minute?" Cam suggested. Everyone agreed and moved off to one side to finish their goodbyes.

"This isn't the end for us Tor", Blake began whilst holding both of her hands, "I can guarantee that".

"Do you have to go, can't you hide out around the city?" Tori pleaded, "if Marcus can hide somewhere for a couple of years, surely you can stay a little longer".

Blake sighed and shook his head sadly, "Sensei Omino made his conditions very clear, he's given us all one day to leave the city and never return". The navy ranger gave Tori a cocky smile, "I was never very good at following his orders though".

A small glimmer of hope appeared in Tori's eyes, "So you're staying?"

"No", Blake stated, "but that doesn't mean I can't sneak back in whenever I want". He leaned down and gave Tori a passionate kiss, placing his hand on her cheek in the process. The couple broke apart and they touched foreheads, "After all, we're ninjas aren't we", he chuckled. Tori laughed and a couple of tears rolled down her cheek. Blake smiled and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Blake", Hunter called out, "I'm sorry bro but it's time". The navy ranger nodded and gave Tori one last kiss before joining the other thunder ninjas. There was one last goodbye from the wind ninjas and their associates before they retreated through the waterfall. Blake sighed went her saw Tori leaning her head on Kelly's shoulder for support, "Sorry again", Hunter placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Yeah but like I said to Tori, I'm terrible at following Sensei Omino's instructions anyway", Blake replied. He took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself, "So what's the plan?" he asked.

Marcus walked between the brothers and placed an arm on their shoulders, "Freelancing", he began, "something I've been doing for a while now".

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like this", Leanne sighed.

"On the contrary my flame haired sister", Marcus continued, "we've been hired by a couple of old friends of mine to do a little bit of digging into Hexagon". He pulled out a newspaper form his back pocket, "I assume you've all read this today".

Hunter took the paper from his fellow thunder ninja, "Yeah, it's just more coverage about Spader's successful election campaign". The elections for the Governor's position had been held a couple of weeks ago. The result hadn't been confirmed but it looked like that Philip Spader would be elected as Governor of California by a landslide.

"Look on page eight", Marcus stated.

The crimson ranger turned to the relevant page, "Noted campaigner and company director Desiree Wilson reported missing", he quoted.

"Funny isn't it, Spader gets out of hospital and within 72 hours his main opponent and potential successor at Hexagon goes missing", Marcus raised an eyebrow. "we've been hired to investigate her disappearance".

"I didn't know that we were detectives now", Leanne frowned.

"Ah but you're forgetting, the police have to follow the rules", Marcus replied, "we don't".

Leanne shook her head and sighed, "I was right, I don't like this".

"Come on Leanne, live a little", Hunter slapped the newspaper against her shoulder, "so where are we going?"

"To meet our employers", Marcus began, "I've worked with them for the last couple of years, in fact they were the ones who hired me to build the Thunder Morphers". He gave them a small smile, "I'd wrap up warm, Toronto gets pretty cold this time of year". He streaked away, leaving the others behind momentarily. Leanne, Hunter and Blake looked at each other before they too disappeared in a streak of light, heading towards their next adventure.

 **THE END**

 _ **A/N –**_ _There we go, Ninja Storm has been completed. Anyone who's been following this series closely will know exactly who commissioned the Thunder Morphers. Some of you have guessed so gold stars to you._

 _Next up is Dino Thunder which is probably going to go down as the darkest piece of work I've done so far. So if you want to read about an obsessive stalker with sociopathic tendencies, two people clinging on desperately to a failing relationship, plenty of teen angst, a few violent deaths and maybe even a sex scene, join the ride called "Wasted Years" which should be up in a couple of weeks._


End file.
